Choices
by Silver85
Summary: Clark faces his worst villian yet and is pulled into the past. What choices will he make? Save Lex? Lana or Lois? The choices you make write the story of your life.
1. Prelude

-1Prelude

He would never get over how it felt to have nothing but air beneath him. When he had finally learned how to fly it was terrifying, mainly because he was afraid of heights. At this point in his life he wouldn't trade it for anything. Especially when Lois was on his nerves. Don't get him wrong, he loved his wife. It was just overwhelming at times so he would declare an emergency somewhere in the world and fly off. Ahh, the advantages of defying gravity.

His super hearing picked up on a cry for help. He focused on the cry and directed his flight in that direction. With a burst of speed and a slight popping sound, he was flying through Metropolis while weaving in and out of buildings. The cry grew louder and he singled out the building. He burst through the wall and landed with the cracking of concrete.

Before him stood a man holding a girl to his side. The threat was the man's arm which was some type of metal and shaped as a knife. His arm twitched a bit as he held the girl who began to squirm.

"Superman, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," He said.

"Let the girl go," He replied while his mind worked out a solution.

He caught sight of something moving behind them. A flex of his irises allowed him to see Lois sneaking around. When would she ever learn to not get into danger. It only made his job harder. How he ever fell in love with that woman, he'd never know... The man tossed the girl to his side and smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I only used the girl to get to you," The man said.

A classical villain line he had heard one too many times. The mans arm began to shift and twist until it was a hammer. He figured he was made out of some type of liquid metal. It almost had a terminator feel to it.

The shape shifting man rushed towards him with his anvil raised high. He crossed his arms and blocked the downward assault. The force of the collision vibrated through his body and brought him to his knees. Once down, the man pulled back and swung the anvil into his face. The kryptonian hero was lifted from his kneeling position and tossed into a stack of boxes.

Lois came out from her hiding spot holding some sort of military weapon she had found in a crate. Superman stood from the wreckage and rushed forward. The man swung again causing him to slide against the concrete floor. The man was strong which worried him. He had faced many meteor freaks throughout the years but none had ever been this strong or fast.

Lois fired into the man's back. A line of electricity sprouted from the gun and into the man. After a moment the metal of his arm began to drip. Of course! Metal must be heated to be able to change. If this man's metal was overheated then he couldn't change it at all. For once Lois actually did something smart.

With another flex of his irises he felt the heat rise from his core and pour from his eyes. He aimed for the middle of the man's chest. It glowed red and brightened, a small pool of liquid metal at his feet. The man began to laugh as his heat vision melted away his chest. His vision connected with a small box that was placed inside his chest.

The box began to glow and tremble. The brightness increased and he stopped using his heat vision. The box continued to shake and rattle, a tiny black hole in its side from his heat vision. The man continued to laugh hysterically. He avoided his gaze downward as the brightness increased.

The room was encased with a light breeze and a small buzzing sound. A portal appeared in the mans chest. Confused, he stood and noticed that the man and Lois had slowed down as if he was in super speed. The breeze picked up into a tornado strength. As his foot shifted against his will he realized the portal was acting like a vacuum.

Before he could fight it he was picked up off his feet and pulled into the box. As he got closer he felt weaker. It was the same feeling he got when near kryptonite. With a roaring wind filling his ears and a darkness that blinded him, he was suddenly sucked into the black box. He fell reaching closer to the steel floor. As he fell closer, tiny rocks began to glow.

'Kryptonite,' he thought just before he landed.

The rocks seared his chest with heat and with a small pop and a sudden blindness he was somewhere else.


	2. Pilot

-1Pilot

He closed his eyes waiting for some type of impact but nothing came. In a split second all senses rushed to him. He could smell fresh corn, feel a soft breeze and hear what appeared to be a large motor. Daring to see what was in front of him, he opened his eyes.

He was staring down at his own feet, at least what he hoped to be his own feet. He wore old work boots that were stained by dirt. Aside from the blue jeans and boots that he could see, he was standing on dirt. Slowly he looked up to a red mailbox that looked like the one at his farm house. A closer look and he could see 'Kent' clearly painted in gold against the red.

Confused he ventured into looking a bit more. A yellow school bus continued down the street, it's large tires kicking up dirt. To his right was the 'Kent Farm' sign that hung proudly above the entrance to his driveway. He looked up to see the yellow house and red barn. It was then he felt the weight on his back. He reached up to grab the strap that held it to him. He pulled it off and stared down at his old school backpack that he had carried far into college before it had finally broken.

Unsure of what was happening he headed up his driveway and to the entrance of his home. He tried to use his x-ray vision to see what was waiting for him inside but he couldn't seem to see through any of the walls. He then tried to hear but all he got was the common sounds of the farm.

With nothing else to try he opened the door and stepped inside. The living room looked as it always did. He gently laid down his back pack and tried to figure out what was going on. He had been sucked into some box and landed on a pile of kryptonite that he didn't know of. He hadn't been around kryptonite in years. Not since Lex Luthor was put away behind bars for the murder of Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan, and Jimmy Olsen.

"Son, I know you want to try out for the football team but it's just too risky. Just because you're upset doesn't mean you can sneak back in and skip school."

The voice struck him at his core. He hadn't heard that voice in years, not since his last words spoken to him before his heart failed. Jonathan Kent walked into the living room from the kitchen. He stood staring unable to believe his eyes. He had to be dreaming or dead because his father was standing right in front of him.

"Dad?" He asked hardly able to form words.

"Clark? What's wrong?" Jonathan asked rushing forward and grabbing his shoulders.

The feel of his hands gripping him was real. He was sure he looked like he saw a ghost and truth was he believed he was looking right at one.

"I don't know. Dad?" He asked again.

Jonathan gripped his shoulders tighter and shook him a bit, "It's me Clark. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong,"

"Everything's wrong. What happened to Lois and that meteor freak? Why am I back at the farm?" He asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"Martha!!" Jonathan called.

His mother came around the kitchen corner and into the living room looking a bit frantic. "What happened? Why are you still here Clark?" Martha asked.

Clark looked over his mom. She looked years younger like back when he was in…high school. His heart sunk with the thought that he had somehow gone back in time. How was that even possible? Time travel didn't exist unless it had something to do with the kryptonite.

"I don't know why I'm back but I doubt I'm in the right time," He said voicing his thoughts.

"What do you mean, son?" Jonathan asked.

"Dad, I'm 27 years old and married. I went to help a young girl and next thing I know I'm landing on a pile of kryptonite and looking down at my dust covered feet," He said.

His parents looked at him dumbfounded for a moment. "27 years old? Kryptonite? What are you talking about son?" Jonathan asked.

"I think I was transported through time," He answered.

"Transported through time?" Jonathan repeated. He simply nodded in response. What else was he to do? "Alright let's just take a step back and figure out what to do."

"What is there to do? We don't know what brought him here to take him back. Besides it appears he's in our son's body that's from this time," Martha said with her input.

"All I can think of is for you to follow your everyday routine so no one will suspect anything. So just go to school and we'll talk about this when you get home," Jonathan said stepping back and disappearing outside.

"So married?" Martha asked with a smile. For some reason she didn't seem as freaked out. With his confused look she sighed. "I just wanted to know, that if you really are from the future, just what type of man my son turned out to be."

"I think I just need to think this over," He said remembering his dad say something about school. That was why he had his back pack and the school bus ran. He walked numbly to the front door and grabbed his bag. He opened the door and walked down the stairs. He slung his back pack over his shoulder and took off at a jog. In a split second he was moving in super speed and passing the school bus.

It was easy enough to remember his way back to the school even through the fields. Eventually he was standing outside the school building. He looked around and noticed a familiar blonde walking next to his once best friend. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was looking at Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross. Clark walked up, his amazement and shock evident on his face.

"Hey guys," He said shifting his back pack, trying to fit in. Chloe mumbled a bit trying to get out her question. Something about how he had gotten there. He realized that if he really had gone back in time then they didn't know the truth about him.

"I took a short cut," He said with a small smile. He had never been good a lying but he had gotten better with the help from Lois. He needed better lies to keep Perry off his back.

"Through what? A black hole?" She asked looking at him like he was a weirdo.

If only she knew the truth. Pete stepped past Chloe and pulled on Clark's shoulder.

"Chloe's on her weird vibe again. She thought something attacked the bus again," Pete said grabbing Clark by his bicep and pulling him along. Chloe jogged around them and stood in front of them.

"Just because other people choose to ignore the strange happenings doesn't mean they don't happen," Chloe said.

"I forgot you two were like this," He said out loud with a smile until both Chloe and Pete looked at him like he was from another planet. Again, if only they knew.

"You know we would like to stand around and talk weird with you but Clark and I have tryout forms to turn in," Pete said pulling his from his pocket. He couldn't remember this particular time. It was so long ago that it was pressed from his mind, plus he hadn't had a lot of good memories in Smallville so he had left them behind along with everything else.

"Why would you two join those bumbling jocks who call themselves our heroes?" Chloe asked.

Pete pulled her further to the wall and lowered his voice. Clark joined them and simply listened hoping to remember something helpful. "Chloe, you know Homecoming's up along with the picking of the scarecrow. Clark and I figured they wouldn't pick us if we were a part of the team." Pete explained.

So it was freshman year. Pete and himself were trying to get on the football team. Chloe was into the weird things happening in Smallville. However he felt like he was missing something. Chloe and Pete continued to argue and as helpful as it would have been to pay attention, it wasn't a favorite past time of his.

He shook his head and looked off down the sidewalk. It was then that it clicked. That all time stopped. Slowly it sped up as she turned around. He could recognize her anywhere, from any angle. The love of his life was alive and smiling while talking to a student about something. His heart froze in his chest while he figured out what to do.

In this time were Lana and himself friends? He knew they started hanging out in freshman year but when and exactly when was it. As far as a timeline went, he was lost. It wouldn't hurt if he talked to her. Hell if they weren't friends already why not now. She may have been dead in the future but she wasn't dead now and Lex wasn't around. This was something he could fix.

"I'll catch you guys later," He said.

Chloe and Pete turned to see what he was talking about. He walked closer to the dark haired beauty. She smiled and clutched the clipboard closer to her chest. He wasn't but five feet away from her that he felt the pain in his abdomen. He winced from the nausea and pain and tripped over his own two feet. As he pulled himself up, a small but beautiful hand held out one of his books that had fallen out of his backpack.

"I didn't know you had a dark side," She said handing him back 'The portable Nietzsche'

"Doesn't everybody?" He asked taking the book from her hands and noticing the necklace around her neck. How could he have forgotten her kryptonite necklace. He was too weak to get away so he pulled himself up and leaned against the railing. "I guess so," She said before standing. "So what are you, man or superman?"

He looked up at her amazed by the words that had just come out of her mouth. She had said superman. Man or Superman. He couldn't answer with either of those so what was he to say. "I'll get back to you on that one," He said not quite sure what to do.

He heard someone call out Lana's name and he didn't bother looking up as his memory was clearing up bit. If it was early freshman year near homecoming that meant Lana was still with Whitney. His prediction was correct as Whitney walked up and gave Lana a sweet kiss before asking for her help on his English paper. All of this was really confusing to the point that he shouldn't have even come to school in the first place but instead find away back to his time. Instead it looked like he was going to do homework.

Whitney turned to him, "You forgot one Clark."

He tossed the book to him and with his weak arms he couldn't catch it without falling and dropping everything else. Whitney just looked at him like he was special before wrapping his arms around Lana's shoulder. He could feel the jealousy in his chest. He had always loved Lana and after all this time, it seemed that he still did. But what was he to do?

He had tried his best throughout the rest of the school day and once the final bell rang he was more than happy to get out of Smallville High. He had graduated once, he really didn't want to do it again. All he really needed was a breath of fresh air and some time to think.

He simply went for a walk and found himself at a quiet bridge running over the Smallville river. He stopped for a moment to breathe and think. He looked down at the peaceful water and tried to remember all that he could.

Whitney had gone off to war and never came back. Pete ended up leaving because he couldn't handle keeping his secret. He and Lana had eventually gotten close and then apart and then close again. Then of course there was Lex Luthor. They had been friends but because of non careful rescues, Lex had gotten on his trail. If he really was back maybe he could change all of his mistakes. He knew the outcome and some of the wrongs he had done. He didn't remember everything but maybe enough to make a difference.

One of those things just caught his attention. A silver Porsche was speeding his way, a roll of barbwire in the middle of the road. He was able to run out of the way as the maniac driver dodge and speed through the guard rail. Without thinking he dove in after the car.

A moment before he ripped off the roof, the memory struck him. Lex Luthor was inside that vehicle and it had been the start of their problems. All because he had ripped off the roof. He moved to the door and used as little strength as possible. The door barely moved because the pressure wasn't equal with the inside and outside of the car. Wanting to cover his tracks he picked up a rock and busted out the glass before pulling the door open. Slipping into super speed he pulled the bald man from the driver's seat and up onto shore.

Moving as quickly as he could he performed CPR and a few moments later Lex was coughing out a lung full of water. The bald man coughed and sputtered and finally looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" Lex asked.

"I'm fine. I was able to dodge out of the way," He answered.

Surprisingly enough Lex bought it. It was one major change if it was successful.

He looked up from his spot on the dirt ground when he heard his father calling his name. Just seeing Jonathan running down the dirt hill sent shivers down his spine. His father was still alive. If he really was in the past, reliving his life, then he wasn't going to waste time with his father. Not when he knew he was going to lose him.

"Who was the maniac that did this?" He asked reaching his side and ripping his jacket off.

"That would be me sir. Lex Luthor," The bald man said reaching his hand out. Jonathan ignored him and help his son to his feet.

"Jonathan Kent, this is my son," Jonathan asked.

"You have an interesting son Mr. Kent. If there's anything I can do to repay you?" Lex left the question open.

"Drive slower," Jonathan said before turning to leave.

He watched Jonathan from across the kitchen table. His mom was in the kitchen finishing dinner.

"So you're from the future?" Jonathan asked.

"As far as I know, yes. I was fighting someone and then next thing I knew I was here. I don't understand the details," He answered still confused.

"What do you plan on doing?" Martha asked coming into the living room with a plate full of food. He stood and helped her with the steaming hot plates and set them down on the table.

"I guess I'll just live day by day. What would you do if you were reliving your life?" He asked.

"What do you mean, son?" Jonathan asked.

"If you remember some of the things you wish you could change and had the chance, would you?" He asked.

"That depends son. I guess you would have to trust your instincts and know if it's really worth changing. Would the outcome be any better," His father advised.

It wouldn't do him much good. There was much he wished he could change but what would be the outcome? So all he could do was trust his gut and live each day.

"So I guess I don't have to tell you that you're from another planet?" Jonathan asked with a half smile.

"No. In fact it's called Krypton and it exploded in a civil war. The meteor rocks are fragments of my home world which I get sick around and they can kill me. They're called kryptonite," He said going on and explaining everything he had learned during his lifetime.

After dinner he had gone to the one place aside from the loft that he knew he could think. He had too much on his mind to simply hang around in the barn. He needed some fresh air so he headed to the graveyard.

He hadn't been alone long before he heard a horse gallop up to the fence. He heard footsteps shortly after and decided it wouldn't be best to continue hiding. He stood from behind the tombstone and heard a female gasp.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," He said.

"Clark is that you?" The voice belonged to Lana and he couldn't believe he was talking to her again. He hadn't seen her in years, feared she was dead and here she was only a few feet away from him. "What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"I came here to think, you?" He asked.

"I came to visit my parents," She answered. "Is everything okay?"

"I'll live," He answered. He walked over to her side and smiled. "Visiting your parents?"

"What is that weird?" She asked.

"I've heard of weirder. After all this is Smallville," He responded.

"Well in that case let me introduce you to them," She said taking his hand and pulling him over to a tombstone. She kneeled and pulled him down with her. "Mom, dad this is Clark." She listened for a moment and he was respectful and remained quiet. "Mom wants to know if you're upset about a girl," She asked.

"No, not tonight," He answered with a smile.

"Dad wants to know if you're upset about a guy?" She asked.

He laughed, "Nope, just life in general."

"Sorry about that, he has a sick sense of humor," She said.

"It's alright," He said.

"So what is bothering you?" She asked.

"If you had a second chance to fix everything that you wished you could fix but were afraid to change the future…what would you do?" He asked.

He had asked his father but it was still bugging him to no end. Should he right his wrongs or live life again the exact same way?

"I think if it's worth changing, something you truly believe in…then go for it," She honestly gave her advice. The night continued and they talked. He walked her home.

"So are you going to the dance?" He asked.

"Yea, with Whitney." She answered.

He kicked himself mentally. He had forgotten she was with the football player. "Right," How could he be such an idiot.

"I promise to save you a dance," She said. He smiled before she continued, "Thanks for walking me home."

She reached on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. He smiled and watched as she walked off towards her house. So far so good.

He came home from school the next day to see a beautiful red truck sitting in the driveway. A present from Lex Luthor. He already knew his father would be pissed, there was no reason not to be. Martha smiled at him as he walked up and tossed his backpack down.

"Guess you already know," She said more of a statement.

"Dad has the keys and he wants me to give it back," He said.

"That answers my question. Your father's in the barn," She said before getting back to the farm work with a smile.

He headed inside to see his dad working with the leaf hacker. He remembered shoving his whole arm down it. He'd never seen his dad so freaked out. This time he didn't need to explain himself to his dad in such extreme terms.

"Guess you know I want you to return it," Jonathan said after turning the machine off.

"Of course. I'll take it back," He said holding his hand out for the keys.

"Were you and Lex friends?" Jonathan asked getting to the real question he had wanted to ask.

"We were," He answered not wanting to lie to his father.

"How did that turn out?" Jonathan asked.

"We weren't anymore. Not after he married Lana," He answered remembering the wedding and watching as Lex smiled in victory.

"What?" Jonathan asked.

"If I could change anything, that would be it," He said sadly.

He had never gotten over her. Now that he had a second chance he wouldn't screw it up. Only one problem, she was with Whitney. His father held out the keys and he took them from him. He went on to return the truck.

He watched as Lex dueled and lost. Angrily he tossed his sword and it landed in the wall beside his head. He didn't blink as Lex walked forward and pulled off his helmet.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" Lex asked.

"I buzzed but no one answered," He replied.

"How did you get in?" Lex asked pulling his sword out.

"I squeezed through the bars, hope you don't mind," He answered.

"Not all at all," Lex said as he removed his gloves and went for a bottle of water.

"Let me guess why you're here. Don't tell me you don't like it," Lex said.

"No, it's not that. I just can't accept a gift like that. Thank you though," He said handing him the keys.

"Clark, you saved my life. I think it's the least I could do," Lex said.

"Don't worry about it. I would love to stay and chat but I must get back," He said wanting to remove himself from the Luthor home. He knew how Lex was and he didn't need the millionaire on his trail again.

"Oh well, alright. Perhaps I'll see you around town," Lex suggested.

"Perhaps," He responded before turning back and heading out of the Luthor mansion.

"Clark," Lex called out. He turned to look at the bald man, "Do you believe in second chances?"

"Not until these past few days," He answered truthfully.

He looked at the picture on Chloe's computer. "This is Jeremy Creek twelve years ago and this is him today." Chloe said. He turned around and leaned against the table. The first of the meteor freaks. He didn't remember him all that much.

"That would make him twenty six. This Jeremy doesn't look that old," He said.

"Jeremy was in a coma for the past twelve years where he suffered from an imbalance of electrolytes." Chloe said.

"That's why he hasn't aged," Pete said.

"Does he get to go on your wall of weird then?" He asked. Chloe and Pete looked at him in shock.

"You know about the wall of weird?" She asked.

"Well yea, you've been working on it since the strange happenings in Smallville occurred," He answered. They continued to look at him in shock. Clark had never been normal but this was past his normal normal.

"In that case, let me continue my theory," Chloe went on.

After Chloe finished telling him her theory about revenge, he headed outside to go home. A hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He faced Whitney who looked pissed. "Congratulations Clark your this years scarecrow," He said.

He pushed away his hand, "Don't mess with me Whitney,"

Whitney pushed Clark and then ripped off his jacket, "Come on lets go."

Whitney swung at him and as he dodged something made him weak in the knees. He ended up falling to the ground with a shove from the jock. "What's going on with you and Lana?" He hissed leaning over him.

Lana's kryptonite necklace hung from Whitney's neck and he tried to not let the blonde know it was making him sick. Whitney noticed him staring at Lana's necklace and he pulled it from his throat.

"You like her necklace. Good cause that's as close as you'll ever get to her," He said putting it around his neck.

The feel of the rock against his skin was painful and he couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped him. Only kryptonite could ever do that to him. A truck pulled up and Whitney's friends pulled him into the bed of the truck and then covered him with a jacket. His vision blurred before he blacked out.

He came to with a searing pain in his shoulders. His vision swam and when he focused he noticed that it was dark out and he was surrounded by corn. A large red 'S' was painted on his chest and he couldn't help but think of the irony. He tried to pull himself free from the binding but the kryptonite around his neck had weakened him greatly. He noticed someone in the corn beside him.

"Never changes," The guy said.

"Help me," He pleaded the pain ripping at his back.

"Hurts doesn't it?" The guy asked stepping forward so he wouldn't have to strain to see him.

"You're Jeremy," He said recognizing him from Chloe's picture. Jeremy turned and began to walk off but he called for him to wait, "Where are you going?"

"The homecoming dance," Jeremy replied before going off through the corn field.

He was amazed by how little he remembered of his freshman year. From a distance he heard the screeching of tires and called for help. A few minutes later he could see a light pierce the darkness. Out of the corn came Lex. He looked at him in shock before moving to untie him.

"Who did this to you?" He asked undoing the knots.

As soon as his arms were free he ripped the necklace from his chest and reached for his clothes. He had to get to the homecoming dance.

"Don't worry about it Lex," He said before taking off. He heard Lex call out and offer him a ride but he could get there faster if he ran.

He saw Jeremy outside the electrical box. "Jeremy you need to stop this," He called gaining his attention. Jeremy turned and looked at him. He turned from the electrical box and stalked forward, tossing down the crowbar.

"I won't let you hurt them," He called again.

"What? You think they're your friends? They hung you half naked from a post and you want to defend them?" Jeremy asked.

He was ticked and instead of letting Clark get in his way he grabbed his shoulders and sent a wave of electricity through him. If he had been in his future body this wouldn't have hurt him but instead it burnt. He could feel it course through his body and he struggled to break his grip. Gathering his strength he tossed him into the hood of a truck.

After a minute he stood and with a spark started the vehicle. He hoped in and raced toward him. He reached up and tried to stop the truck but he wasn't as strong as he used to be. Instead he rode the hood of the truck until Jeremy crashed through a wall. He pulled himself up from the rubble and looked through the window at Jeremy. Water poured through the car from a busted pipe and Jeremy ended up electrocuting himself. Without wasting time he grabbed the truck and pulled it forward so he could pull Jeremy from the vehicle.

When he finally opened the door Jeremy looked up at him in confusion, "Where am I?"

"You're in Smallville. I'm Clark Kent," He said with a smile before helping him from the car.

He waited for the police to escort Jeremy away before he headed into the dance. He watched from the balcony as Chloe and Pete danced and Whitney and Lana danced. He really wanted to leave and go home but he knew that this was his second chance. Was he really going to waste it? He headed downstairs to the dance floor and waved to Pete and Chloe. He walked up and the two of them looked at his current appearance.

"What happened to you?" Pete asked.

"I was picked for scarecrow," He answered knowing it wasn't a full lie and he passed off as the truth.

"How did you get out of it?" Chloe asked.

"Lex showed up and heard me calling for help," He answered.

"So what are you going to do?" Pete asked.

The song changed to another slow dance and he looked out on the dance floor.

"I'm going to ask Lana to dance," He answered before smiling at the two of them and heading out. Chloe and Pete watched in shock as he walked off. This new Clark they were looking at had more balls than the one they remembered.

He walked up behind Whitney and tapped him on the shoulder, "Mind if I cut in?"

Whitney turned and looked at him in shock.

"How did you…," He asked. Lana looked at Whitney in shock.

"By the way good game tonight. Sorry I couldn't make it," He said almost sincere.

He wouldn't have minded to see Whitney get tackled.

"Thanks man," He said still in shock.

"I'm glad you could make it Clark," Lana said with a genuine smile.

"Same here. I understand if you'd rather dance with your boyfriend," He said.

She looked over at Whitney who could only shrug. "I would love to dance with you," She responded.

He took her hand in his and they swayed to the song. There were no huge sparks of fireworks but the way she smiled at him gave him hope that maybe this time, it would work out.

After a long night of dancing they parted ways and he headed home to the farm and his loft that waited for him. He was far from tired so he headed up to his fortress of solitude. A lot had happened in the past few days and he needed to clear his mind.

Instead his thoughts turned to Lana. He was still in love with her and although he knew he would lose her he swore he wouldn't let that happen this time. All he had to do was remember what happened in his teens and then change his mistakes. Only thing was, he had made many mistakes. Especially when it came to Lana.


	3. Metamorphosis

-1Metamorphosis

The next morning Clark woke up floating above his bed. It wasn't a shock like he would have found it to be while he was in high school. Instead he focused on keeping himself in the air. After a few minutes of rising up and down above his bed he was able to float himself up to the ceiling and around his room without losing altitude. When his mother called him down for breakfast he landed and super sped to get dressed. A minute later he was storming down the stairs to see what his mother had laid out for breakfast.

"About time you got up. We're leaving for the farmer's market in a few minutes and you haven't eaten or gotten your chores done," Martha said as he smiled at her.

"Don't worry mom, I'll have them done in no time," He said. To prove his point he rapidly ate and zoomed out of the kitchen only to pop back in after a minute.

"Show off," Jonathan said walking into the kitchen. Clark smiled up at his dad and grabbed another biscuit. Jonathan couldn't hold back laughter as Clark ate at regular speed.

"How was the dance last night?" Martha asked cleaning up the empty dishes.

"It was a lot of fun. I'm glad I actually went this time," He said.

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked.

"Before I just went but ended up coming back without staying. I mean I wasn't about to show myself to Whitney after he tied me up in the cornfield," He said.

"Whitney did what?" Jonathan asked looking at Clark in disbelief. Whitney was the star of the town. Why would he tie up Clark?

"He didn't like me talking to Lana. I never really figured it out," He answered.

"I can't believe Whitney would do that," Jonathan went on.

"Alright boys, lets talk about this more when we get back," Martha said having finished with the kitchen.

Clark placed the sign up against the post and pushed the nail in when no one was looking. It was simple being a farm boy if you were from another planet.

"All hail the homecoming king and queen," Chloe announced getting his attention. He looked over to Lana and Whitney who were looking at a booth. Seeing Lana brought a smile to his face. They walked over when they saw Pete, Chloe and Clark at the Kent booth.

"Hey Clark, thanks for the dance last night," Lana said smiling up at him.

"I'm surprised he made it considering he was all tied up," Pete said sending Whitney a glare. Lana noticed the tension and the looks both Clark and Pete sent Whitney.

"Hey, congratulations. That was one heck of a game last night," Jonathan said walking up to Whitney and shaking his hand. If his dad was upset with Whitney he was hiding it very well.

"I'm going to get the rest of the boxes out of the trunk," He said wanting to get his chore done so he could enjoy the fair.

"Kent!" Whitney called running to catch up. Clark tried to ignore him but he jogged up to his side. "You realize last night was just a joke right?" He asked trying to ease the tension or make it better. It wasn't working. When Clark continued to walk forward he grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face him. "I need that necklace back," He said with all seriousness.

"I don't have it," Clark replied sending Whitney a look that could kill. If only he had his heat vision. Of course he wouldn't have actually used it on Whitney but the thought eased his anger. A bit.

"Look, it's Lana's favorite so if I could get it back?" Whitney asked.

"Well then you should go out into that cornfield and find it," He shot back.

With a glare and silence between the two of them Clark walked off to the truck. After he unloaded the boxes he went back for the crates of apples. On his way back to the booth he saw Whitney kiss Lana goodbye and then get into his truck.

"Can't knock your taste in women," Lex said joining his side. He grabbed an apple from the crate and turned toward him, "Wanna tell me what happened last night?"

"It was just a stupid prank," He answered setting the crate down.

"You were tied to the stake in the middle of a field," Lex stated, "Even the romans saved that for special occasions. You could have died out there."

"Well I don't think Whitney would have cared. He was upset that I was talking to Lana," Clark said.

"The hottie you were just watching?" Lex asked. Clark nodded, and Lex smiled. "In that case let the war begin."

Jonathan came over and set a crate down, "Clark what's the hold up?"

"Mr. Kent good to see you again," Lex said holding his hand out. Jonathan looked up and ignored his outstretched hand.

"Lex," He said before turning to Clark, "Let's go, we need to finish this up."

Jonathan walked off and Clark turned to Lex.

"Sorry but he has a thing against the Luthors," He said knowing the full story and that one day he and Lex could very well be enemies again.

"Doesn't everyone?" Lex asked with a small smile. Clark shrugged and walked off to go help his dad.

Jonathan pulled the truck to an abrupt stop and Clark looked out the window to see why. A truck was overturned on the road and gas was leaking everywhere. Clark rushed out of the truck, apples still flying from his dad pulling the truck to a stop.

He pulled off the windshield and reached in to pull Whitney out. The football jock was knocked out cold as he carried him away from the truck. He heard his dad call his name as a low rumble filled his ears. That rumble turned into an explosion and Clark covered Whitney's body with his own.

Fire surrounded him and he could feel debris bounce off his back and his head. A few seconds later the fire withdrew and the air began to clear. His parents called for him and he got up to check on Whitney. He had a few bruises but nothing life threating. He picked the blonde back up and carried him to where his parents were. His dad rushed over and went to touch his shoulder but pulled back and hissed in pain. When Whitney coughed they smiled in relief that he was okay.

Jonathan came out onto the porch where Clark was looking out over the fields and thinking. He had been able to fly this morning. That ability had always been available to him, he just had to tap into it. He was trying to get his x-ray vision and heat vision but his eyes just wouldn't cooperate. Did that mean they had to develop like some form of puberty?

"Whitney will be alright. Just a few cuts and bruises nothing serious," Jonathan said getting Clark's attention.

"Does he remember anything," He asked wondering if his secret was still safe.

"Nothing," Jonathan said.

Clark looked over at the barn and saw his mom working hard. He knew he freaked her out but his abilities weren't a mystery to him. His parents just didn't know everything and it would be best if he just held off until the right time to tell them just how alien their son was. He knew they would understand but only at the right times.

"You should talk to mom. I think I really freaked her out today," Jonathan said.

"You made her proud son. As long as you don't abuse your abilities and hurt someone then we will always be proud of you. You may freak us out but you're still our son…even if you come from the future," Jonathan said.

Clark smiled, "I was actually amazed by how well you two are handling that."

"Actually we still don't quite get it but you're still our son and we're here to support you. After all our family is far from normal so a son from the future who also happens to be an alien…we'll adjust," Jonathan said with a smile.

He looked down at the model table where the war of troy was playing out. He figured if he was going to change things then he wouldn't hold his anger for Lex in this time. Lex hadn't done anything wrong yet and Clark was willing to give it a chance.

"Save any lives on your way over?" Lex asked walking in. Clark looked up and smiled. He'd forgotten how Lex had been. "Careful you could make a career out of it."

Clark laughed off the comment so he wouldn't say anything to give away the truth of that statement.

"Just thought I'd bring by your produce," He said before turning back to his table. "Planning an invasion?"

"My father gave this to me when I was nine," He said leaning against the table.

"Cool gift," He said.

"It wasn't a gift but a strategy tool," Lex said walking around to join Clark's side, "My father associates business with war. Take the battle of troy for instance. It started with two men who were in love with the same woman like you and quarterback."

"You're right, Whitney and I are at war. He won that battle," Clark said talking the same terms as Lex.

"Yea, but if you hadn't pulled him out of that truck your problems would be solved," Lex said walking back around the table. When Clark didn't say anything he turned back around

with a smile, "I'm kidding of course. Don't worry Clark, I've got your Trojan horse."

He walked over to the mantle and pulled down a small box. He turned and opened it to reveal Lana's necklace. Clark felt the nausea in his lower abdomen and fought the urge to take a step back. He didn't need to make Lex suspicious. Lex closed the lid and handed him the box.

"Give her back her necklace and you win the next battle. Even score," he said.

Clark took the box from Lex knowing he was right.

"That necklace gives you the power, all you've got to do is use it," Lex said.

"Thanks Lex," Clark said.

"What are friends for?" The bald man asked.

Clark headed into the barn and up the stairs to the loft. Before he reached the top he noticed Lana looking out his telescope. He still had the box in his hand. He headed up the rest of the stairs and laid the box down on his desk which got Lana's attention.

"Your mom said I could wait up here, hope you don't mind?" She asked. He shook his head no and she went on, "This is an amazing place up here."

"Yea, my dad built it for me. Calls it my fortress of solitude," He said smiling.

"I didn't know you were into astronomy," She said going back to his telescope.

"Yea, that's a hobby," He said walking forward.

"Did you know you could see my house from here?" She asked.

Busted! "Really?" He asked playing innocent hoping she bought it. He knew Lana was smart and she always knew when he was lying.

"You know we've lived a mile apart our whole lives and you've never come over," He said trying to change the subject.

"And you're wondering why I'm here now?" She asked.

"It's not like I don't enjoy the company, but yea," He said with a small smile.

"I found out what Whitney did to you," She said walking away from his telescope. "The whole scarecrow thing and I came to apologize."

"It's not your fault so don't worry about it," he said walking over to his desk.

"I can't help it. He had no right to do that and you turn around and save his life," She went on.

"I appreciate you coming over here, but you're not the one who should be apologizing," He said looking at her.

"I didn't come here to defend him. I came here to see you," She said causing Clark to smile.

"Who told you?" Clark asked wondering if maybe Pete or Chloe had spilled about what Whitney had done.

"Lex Luthor," She answered. Clark should have known the way Lex was talking about war and how he had a chance. "He dropped the bread crumbs and I followed the trail. I'm glad he did, he was just being a good friend," She said getting him to look back up.

"Lex is definetely one of a kind," He said knowing how true that was.

Lana smiled and Clark felt something melt inside his chest. It felt good to get her to smile like that again.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I thought I knew Whitney but I wonder what else I've been blind to in my life," She said turning to look out the loft window. Clark wanted to say something but was lost for words. "He even lost my favorite necklace."

Clark looked over to the lead box that Lex had given him. He remembered having left it on her door for her to believe that Whitney found it and left it for her. He walked over and picked up the box.

"You wouldn't be talking about this would you?" He asked holding it out and lifting the lid. The lead still protected him but he was sure to keep his fingers away from the rock. It didn't matter since he still felt the nausea in his stomach. She looked over and her eyes got wide.

"You found my necklace," She said.

"Yea. Whitney put it around my neck before he tied me up. You see I'm allergic to meteor rocks so I wasn't able to do anything to stop him," Clark explained.

"Is that why you would get sick around me?" She asked pulling the box from his hands and closing the lid.

"Yea. It bothers me even when I'm a few feet away. If it's sealed like you have it now, I'm okay," He explained. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth. But it was a different start then he had first time around.

"I never knew that. In that case I'll take it off when I see you," she said.

"That's kind to offer," He said with a smile.

She looked down at her watch, "I better go." She headed to the stairs but before she started down she turned back to him, "I'm glad you're okay Clark."

With a smile she headed down the stairs and Clark watched as she left. Whitney 1 Clark 1. It was an even playing field.

He was upstairs in the loft when he heard his dad working on some tractor parts. He leaned over the rail.

"Need some help?" He asked.

"Best thing I've heard all night," Jonathan responded looking up.

Clark smiled and went to make his way down the stairs when he heard insects and lots of them. He looked around but didn't see anything. He turned right as some black dressed figured tackled him and pushed him to the ground. With a grunt he landed on his back and he tossed him off his chest.

"Clark!" His dad called before running up the stairs to check on him.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked as Clark pulled himself to this feet.

"There's someone in the rafters," He said.

They both began to look around trying to find that person. His dad pulled out a flash light and began looking around. Clark heard a crash and turned around to see Jonathan being pushed through the railing.

He shifted into super speed and jumped over the stairs while watching his father move inch by inch. He jumped down and landed on the barn floor before moving to catch his dad before he hit the blade wheels that were beneath him.

Jonathan pulled himself off Clark when he became aware that he had landed on his son. He helped Clark to his feet and stared at the blade wheels in shock. They were bent and broken in the outline of Clark's back. His son had just saved his life.

"What the hell just happened?" Jonathan asked.

"I've never seen anyone move so fast, aside from our son," Jonathan told Martha who had rushed to the barn after hearing all the commotion.

"I think it was Greg Arkin," Clark said trying to remember the face.

"That's a name I haven't heard in years. You and Pete used to spend time with him when you were in grade school," Martha said.

"Why would he want to hurt you?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know, but I think something infected him." Clark said.

"I don't think that is possible," Jonathan said.

"How do you explain this?" Clark asked pointing his light from his flashlight onto slime like footprints.

"I have no idea," Jonathan said.

"Hey Chloe, have you seen Greg?" Clark asked the next day at school. He really wanted to find Greg and help him before something bad happened.

"Nope, he hasn't shown his face in the torch for over a week. Why?" She asked.

"It's nothing," He said before walking off.

"I hate it when you do that," She called after him.

He turned back around and looked at her questioningly, "What?"

"You're there one minute and gone the next," She paused, "You're not outgrowing me as a friend?"

He smiled and walked forward, "Chloe I could never outgrow you, other than vertically."

He smiled and got her to laugh.

"It's amazing how far that Kent charm will get you," She said with a smile. "Now what's up with Greg?"

Clark had just split from Chloe and Pete after searching Greg's house. Seeing Lana on the TV screen had jolted him into movement. He remembered that Greg had taken Lana to the old tree house and covered her in some type of web. Greg and himself had gotten into a fight and then Greg had gotten crushed. Remembering gave him an extra advantage. He had to beat Greg to the tree house.

Instead of moving in super speed he pushed from the ground and took to the skies. He reached the tree house but Greg wasn't there and neither was Lana. He must not have taken her yet. So where else could he look? Lana spent most of her time at the ranch with her horses. He'd always been able to find her there. With a burst of speed he flew to the ranch. He landed outside the doors and heard a small yell. It almost sounded like Whitney. He ran around the corner to see Greg stalking closer to Lana.

"It's too late. You're mine now," He said.

"Leave her alone," Clark called.

Greg turned and cracked his neck in Clark's direction. He could notice how scared Lana was.

"I thought you would be busy mourning your father," Greg said obviously thinking he had succeeded in killing Jonathan at the barn last night.

"My father's fine. No thanks to you. Just stay away from Lana," He called.

"Or what?" Greg challenged.

Clark rushed forward hoping to knock Greg out of the way but without using his abilities Greg was faster. He grabbed Lana and took off. Knowing where he was taking her he checked on Whitney really quickly before super speeding after Greg and Lana. By the time he had gotten there and up the ladder, Lana was already cocooned. He moved to pull the webs off.

"Don't do that," Greg called from the corner.

"I won't let you hurt her," He said.

"You can't stop me. I'm a god among men and I will have what I want," He said.

He moved to attack Clark but he shifted into super speed and dodged. With no one as a witness he punched Greg with all his strength and he went flying through the tree house walls. Clark moved and pulled the web from Lana's face and as the fresh air hit her, she slowly regained consciousness.

"Clark?" She asked.

"You're safe now," He said pulling the rest of the web off.

Her eyes grew wide, "Look out!"

Clark turned in time to see Greg swing and hit him in the jaw. He backed up a few feet surprised by his strength. Greg charged and tackled him, sending them both through a wall. He landed with a grunt and pulled himself to his feet. He looked up to see Lana looking out the destroyed wall with worry. He looked around for Greg and saw him take off through the woods. He needed to stop him before he got himself or someone else hurt.

"Clark?" Lana called down to him.

"I'm okay. I landed on some soft soil. Follow the dirt road," He called up to her, pointing down the road. "I'll catch up."

He took off and jumped the fence. He didn't look back at Lana but instead broke out into a run. When he was clear from Lana's eyes he ran at full speed to catch up with Greg. He followed him to an abandoned warehouse. As soon as he entered the doors he felt the familiar effects of kryptonite. The place was full of it.

He could wait outside but instead he moved on inside. He needed to help Greg before anything bad happened. Of course it would be easier to find him if he had his enhanced hearing. He heard metal move and turned to get hit in the chest with a metal pipe.

He landed in a pile of rocks, his body seared in pain. He looked down at his hand and saw his veins turn green as the rocks infected him. He grunted and moved away from the rocks. Greg walked up and grabbed him by his jacket. Clark grabbed his jacket and wrestled with him. They slammed each other into the stone pillars before Clark was able to toss him. As Greg was pulling himself up he pushed in a switch which dropped a large slab of metal on top of him.

Clark headed back and found Lana making her way down the dirt road. He jogged up to her calling out her name so he wouldn't scare her. She turned and smiled in relief when she saw him.

"Clark I'm so glad you're okay. I was going for help," She said.

He reached her side and smiled down, "Everything is fine."

"Greg?" She asked.

"There was an accident," He said not wanting to go into much detail.

"Is he?" She tried to ask but couldn't get it all out. Clark only nodded. She was clearly upset and he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm just glad you're alright," He whispered.

"You saved me," She said looking up at him.

"Anyone would have done the same," He replied.

"What is it and you saving people?" She asked with a smile, "Not like I'm complaining."

"Lana, I couldn't let anything happen to you. Not this time," He slipped.

"This time?" She asked catching his slip.

"Lana…" He couldn't think of a lie. How do you lie about being from the future? "I'm sorry. I had a bad dream that I couldn't save you. Guess it was more real than I thought," He covered quickly.

"You dream about me?" She asked with a slight smile.

He let out a small laugh, "Yea."

He didn't say anything else as he walked her back home. She thanked him again and he watched as she walked up to her front door. She turned and smiled at him and he smiled back. She headed inside and he turned to go back to the farm. Things would definetely be different this time around. 


	4. Xray

-1X-Ray

It had been a good week. Of course there had been some bad moments like when the football coach lost his cool so to speak. All in all it was good. Clark had been able to convince his dad that he could play football. He had his senior year and nothing horrible had happened. Once his father understood he was more than glad to play. Even more so when the new coach let him stay on the team.

Lana had quite the cheerleading squad and got fired from her new job. Clark had been there to talk when Whitney had run off. They seemed to be doing good as well. His parents were acting normal around him again and he was sliding back into the high school life. He was actually enjoying himself. He knew what the future held and he wasn't worried about it. At least that's what he thought held him back in high school.

He was in Smallville having already gotten his chores done at the farm. He was on his way to meet Pete and Chloe to work on a school project. In front of him people began to shout and he could hear what sounded like a bank alarm. Lex came running his way brushing people out of his way. He grabbed Lex by his shoulders and saw how freaked out he looked.

"Lex what's going on?"

Lex looked up at him and then with one arm tossed him through a glass window of a shop. He landed roughly and his eyes started to hurt. When he looked up he could see Lex's skeleton and what appeared to be green veins running along the bones.

He shook his head and his vision cleared. Lex took off down the street and Clark pulled himself to his feet. Despite the fact that Lex had just hurled him through a window, he just got his x-ray vision. Wait, he had seen green veins running through Lex's skeleton. That wasn't Lex, it was Tina Greer. Someone he would never forget.

The next morning while he was in the kitchen pouring himself a class of orange juice his parents were talking about the Luthor robbery.

"I can't believe Lex would do something like this," Martha said.

"He's a Luthor, honey. They're capable of anything," Jonathan said sitting next to his wife.

"It wasn't Lex," Clark said.

"Glad to see I still have one ally," Lex said from the kitchen door. Clark turned and smiled to Lex as he walked in.

"I don't believe it was you," Clark said knowing his reason's behind his loyalty. He would have to explain to his dad.

"Thanks Clark. I just don't know who it was," Lex said. "Which is why I stopped by. I saw that you were on the witness list."

"Yea. Whoever it was looked just like you," He said.

"His finger prints and signature didn't match mine. Are you sure your eyes weren't playing tricks on you?" Lex asked wanting to get a lead.

"What's going to happen now?" He asked wanting to move the conversation on and not get stuck with the question how he knew it wasn't Lex.

"Hopefully the money will turn up," Lex said. "I'm sorry you got thrown through that window. I promise I'm not a criminal mastermind."

Clark looked at him all serious. "I know. A criminal mastermind would have worn a mask." They smiled at his joke.

Clark was in P.E. not really watching the competition going on in the middle of the gym. They were climbing ropes today for some athlete challenge they had to go through. Instead he was watching the girls come in from outside. Lana was with them and she turned to him and smiled. He smiled back and watched as she walked into the locker room with the other girls.

"Keep your eyes in your head," Pete warned, elbowing him in the chest.

Clark smiled and turned back to watch as the guys placed their feet back on the floor. A small headache formed in his temples and his eyes started to water. The coach noticed and called for him and Pete to go next. Something about getting their blood pumping.

He shook off the pain and gave Pete a bit of a head start before he scaled the rope. It wasn't a problem till he got to the top and his temples began to hurt again and his eyes watered even more.

"You okay man?" Pete asked.

As Clark looked over at him his vision blurred before clearing. He was looking at Pete's muscles and not his face. His grip slipped and he fell to the floor. Everyone crowded around him and he sat up. He shook his head but his vision went back into x-ray. He was looking straight through the locker room wall. He couldn't stop staring as he watched Lana walk up to her locker wearing only a towel. He smirked as she let the towel drop and he got a good view of her perfectly sculptured backside. The coach grabbed his shoulder.

"Kent are you okay?" He asked loudly into his ear. Clark looked away from the wall right as Lana turned around.

"I'm fine coach. Just a bit shaken," He answered. The coach helped him to his feet and by the time Clark could peek back into the locker room, Lana already had on her clothes. 'Damn, she dressed fast.'

"So you can see through anything?" Martha asked.

"Yes and no. I can see through objects and I can see things like an x-ray. The only thing I can't see through is lead," He explained sitting on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell us about this ability?" Jonathan asked.

"When I came back some of my abilities hadn't developed yet. I guess it's like puberty. I figured we'd deal with it when it happened," Clark explained himself.

"Is that how you knew it wasn't Lex?" Martha asked.

"Exactly. When I was tossed through the window it seemed to trigger the vision. I'm not sure how it happened though," Clark said.

"Do you have control over it?" Jonathan asked.

"No, I think I just need to practice. You know get the muscles used to the action so I can use it," He said.

"In that case I suggest you start. Sounds like a useful ability to me. Especially for finding whoever looked like Lex," Jonathan said.

"But I already know who it is," He said.

"Who?" Jonathan asked.

"Tina Greer. I just don't know how to fix this," He answered.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked.

"Before Tina and I fought until I knocked her out. That was after she attacked me though. So do I just confront her or tell the cops?" Clark asked.

"I don't know son. Do you think the cops will be a bad idea?" Jonathan asked.

"She can look like anyone. I doubt they'll believe me and not just put her in a jail cell," Clark went on.

"Then I don't know what to tell you son," Jonathan said.

Clark was at school and noticed Tina talking to Lana. His worry spiked when Tina went off on Lana and then stormed off. Lana watched as Tina rushed off down the hallway. Clark made his way over to her.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Hey Clark. Not really," She answered honestly.

"What's with Tina?" Clark asked trying to be casual.

"I don't know. She's been acting weird," She said.

"Maybe I can help?" Clark asked.

Lana shrugged, "If you think you can help?"

Clark looked off down the hallway and smiled down at Lana. "I'll see what I can do," He said.

He shifted his backpack on his shoulder and made his way after Tina. Maybe he could talk to Tina and get her to confess that she took the money. He looked all over Smallville High school and couldn't find Tina. He even x-rayed the girls locker room. Aside from the quick peep show he couldn't find anything. Accepting defeat he headed to his next class.

"Why do you need my help again?" Pete asked as he and Clark made their way to the antique shop.

"Because Chloe is busy and I need a witness," Clark explained.

"Okay, I'm here for you when it comes to girls and football along with other guy stuff. Leave this to Chloe man," Pete said.

They reached the door and Clark took a peek inside using his x-ray vision. It was nice to have another ability available for his use.

"We need to get inside," Clark said finding what he was looking for.

A reason to call the cops and report Tina. With her wanted for murder as well they would be extra cautious with her. Pete followed him to the back and they found a way in.

"What are you looking for?" Pete asked. Clark opened the closet door and an extremely dead body fell out onto the floor. "How the hell did you know where to look?" Pete asked shocked and freaked.

"I looked right through the door," He answered before realizing that Pete didn't know his secret yet.

"Very funny," Pete said. Clark sighed in relief. "How did she die?"

"Looks like a broken neck," Clark answered. They looked around some more and they found a pad of paper with Lana's handwriting all over it. "How could I forget," He said looking at the sheets of paper.

"Forget what?" Pete asked.

"Tina wants to become Lana," He said. Without another word he was out the door and up to the skies. He had to find Lana before Tina did.

Clark flew over the graveyard while x-raying. Among the dead he was able to find two moving skeleton's. He landed quickly and ran forward.

"Tina, leave Lana alone."

"How did you know it was me?" She asked pushing Lana away. Lana looked scared as Clark moved forward to stop Tina.

"I know that you stole the money and I also know what happened to your mom," He said.

"You don't know anything," She said picking up a metal pipe from some grave diggers tools.

She slipped something in her pocket and moved forward. As she got closer he could feel the effects of kryptonite. Tina must have Lana's necklace.

"Not feeling too good?" She asked as he winced and tried to not double over.

She smirked and brought the pipe down on his back. He grunted and fell to his knees.

"There's nothing you can do Clark," She went on as he got back to his feet.

She swung again and caught him in his chest. He went flying and landed on a tombstone. The marble turning to dust beneath him. Tina walked up and went to swing down again but Clark moved out of the way. He moved behind her and as she turned around he punched her. She went back into a tombstone and it cracked. They continued to wrestle until he was able to slam her hard enough to knock her unconscious. He caught his breath and rushed to Lana's side.

"Are you okay?" He asked pulling her up into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her brows crinkled. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'll be fine once I know you're okay," He said.

He didn't let her get a word in edge wise as he carried her out of the graveyard and to where the ambulance was speeding to. The cops arrived and Clark told them where they could find Tina. When the ambulance pulled to a stop he met them half way and let them take Lana from his arms.

As soon as everything seemed to settle it began to rain. His parents had come to pick him up even though it wasn't necessary. He could have just flown home but his parents didn't know he could fly yet. He figured he'd hold off on that one. He watched as Whitney ran up to check on Lana. He was tempted to x-ray through the wall but he remembered what his mom once told him.

"What would you do if you could see through anything?" He had asked.

"I'd learn to close my eyes," She'd answered.

Lana looked over and saw him watching her. With a small smile he turned and followed his parents to the truck. He may have saved her life but Whitney was the one comforting her. He wasn't giving up. After all it was only just the beginning.


	5. Jitters

-1Jitters

Clark was downstairs listening to his mother go over the check list while his father was outside working on the truck.

"Don't use the upstairs bathroom. We haven't gotten to work on the pipes yet," Martha continued as she leaned against the counter while checking off items on her list.

"Where's that left over pizza?" Clark asked moving behind her to the fridge.

"Second shelf. There's chili for dinner," She said as he opened the fridge door.

He nodded his head to the beat of the music playing through his headphones. He stood back up with a piece of pizza in one hand and the plate in the other. Martha reached over and pulled off his headphones.

"Any chance you heard me?" She asked.

"Chili for dinner and stay away from the upstairs bathroom," He said with a smile before taking a huge bite out of the pizza, leaving only half of the slice left.

Martha smiled and took the plate from him.

"Clark!" Jonathan called from outside.

Clark quickly looked in the direction of his father calling. Martha noticed how serious his expression became. Ever since they learned he was from the future, Martha noticed the huge change in Clark's interaction with Jonathan.

"Can I get a hand out here please?" Jonathan called again.

Martha watched as Clark was out the door in a millisecond.

"Yea, dad?" Clark asked popping up at Jonathan's side.

"Do you mind?" He asked making a small gesture with his hand.

Clark smiled and walked over to the back end of the truck. He took a bite from the piece of pizza in one hand and lifted the back end of the truck with another. If he had been at the strength level that he was at in his future body he could have lifted the whole truck.

Jonathan climbed under the truck and got to work, saying something about a bad day blowing a back axel. Cars never were Clark's thing. He preferred to fly. Martha walked up and continued with her check list.

"I left the number of our hotel on the night stand."

"That ought to do it," Jonathan said climbing out from under the truck. Clark set the back end down and took another bite of his pizza. "I'm definetely raising your allowance," His father said with a chuckle.

Clark smiled as his mother went on. "If you need anything just call us," Martha said looking back over her check list.

"Mom, it's just a couple of nights in Metropolis. I'll be fine. Besides I've lived on my own and got along just peachy," He said flashing his charming smile.

"He'll be fine honey," Jonathan said opening the door for her.

Martha smiled and gave Clark a hug, "I keep forgetting that you've already lived a life where you don't need your mother."

"I'll always need you mom," Clark said, "but right now dad needs you to go with him for your anniversary."

"Yes indeed," Jonathan said still holding the door open. Martha smiled jumped into the passagener seat of the truck.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Clark said pulling out a envolope from his back pocket. He left a greasy pizza finger print on the corner as Jonathan took it.

"Thanks son," Jonathan said handing Martha the card.

She took it with a smile and Jonathan closed the door. Jonathan rushed over and jumped into the drivers seat. Clark finished his pizza and watched as they drove off. The Kent farm was his for the next few days.

Clark grabbed his back pack and rushed to meet up with Chloe and Pete to catch the bus. His friends smiled and greeted him as he slowed to a jog.

"Morning Pete, morning Chloe," He said.

They fell into line with each other and headed to the bus pick up location. "So what are you going to do now that you're parent free for a weekend?" Pete asked.

"I was thinking of having a few people over," Clark said.

He remembered how it turned out last time but Lana had shown up. He would risk it again just to see her. "Is Clark Kent, the perfect son, suggesting a party?" Chloe asked shocked.

"Just come at 8 and keep it low profile," He said climbing up onto the bus.

"Wanna bet that he's hoping Lana will come?" Pete asked.

"The money should be on if the poseable action figure boyfriend will be with her," Chloe chimed in.

"I heard you," Clark called as they followed him onto the bus.

Later that night the Kent Farm was raging in full party mode. Over half of the high school had shown up and were breaking it down in his living room. Clark didn't mind one bit as long as he didn't get busted this time. The music was raging and bodies were grinding against each other. Luckily this time he remembered to remove all the breakables in the house.

"Do you recognize half these people?" Chloe asked.

"Does it matter? Have a good time!" Clark called over the people for Chloe to hear.

She looked at him confused. He wasn't acting like the Clark she knew and he hadn't been since he saved Lex Luthor from drowning. Clark jumped in and danced with a few people before splitting and cleaning up a bit. He made it to the kitchen and dropped off the trash in his hands.

"Pretty cool party!"

Clark turned to see Lana standing in his kitchen doorway. He remembered all the times she had stood there for better and for worse.

"Hey!" He said above the crowd noise with a smile.

"I never thought I'd see the Kent Farm as a party place!" She said. He moved closer so he could hear.

"I thought I might as well get that one high school party out of he way," He said then mentally kicked himself.

"I don't think I would chance it," She said.

"You get used to it after the first few dishes," He said on cue as a dish was heard shattering against the floor.

"I don't think I'm brave enough," She responded.

"I think you're pretty brave," He said in response.

He could see her cheeks blush and she looked away. It was a good sign.

"So…you flying solo tonight?" He asked.

"You mean what am I doing here without Whitney?" She asked.

Clark smiled as he was busted and looked down.

"I am capable of enjoying myself without him," She answered.

An explosion happened in the sky right outside of the Kent farm. Clark moved to shield Lana before realizing it was coming from outside. She looked at him with furrowed brows as he moved to the window.

"Fireworks? Full of surprises tonight Clark," She said behind him.

Clark smiled remembering Lex's way of hooking him up.

"Tell me about it," He said before moving from the window and heading outside along with a group of people. People cheered and clapped.

Pete jumped down the stairs behind Clark, "How cool is this? You're going to be the talk of the town!" Pete exclaimed.

Clark looked back and smiled before trying to locate Lex. He knew his bald friend would be around somewhere.

"That was the idea," Lex said from behind them. "Think of it as a party gift."

"Thanks," Clark said.

"Don't worry about the police. I've got it covered," Lex explained with a smile.

Clark smiled in return. "I know this kind of party can make or break a reputation. I wanted yours to be a hit," Lex continued.

Chloe and Pete clapped Clark on the shoulders and turned back to look at the light show in the sky. Clark was drawn to Lana who leaned against a post on his front porch and smiled as she watched the fireworks as well.

"I hear you're taking a tour of my plant tomorrow?" Lex asked as he noticed Clark entirely focused on Lana.

Chloe turned back to Lex, "It's a class field trip."

"What did you do wrong?" Lex asked.

"Is it that bad?" Clark asked, half listening to their conversation and entirely focused on the girl of his dreams. A girl came up behind Lex and slid her arm through his.

"Sorry I took so long. Someone overflowed the bathroom," She said through a heavy accent.

Her words got his attention. "I'm officially dead."

The party moved back inside and Clark followed Lana inside. She sat on the couch and talked to a few of her friends. Clark moved to ask Lana to dance when Whitney kneeled in front of her. The two said a few words before Lana followed Whitney outside. Clark kept near the door just in case. Sure enough he could hear Lana calling his name.

She came through the kitchen door, "You need to come out here." 

The urgency in her voice propelled him forward. He broke off at a run leaving a stunned Chloe in the kitchen. Lana tried to keep up with Clark as Chloe ran to catch up as well.

"Kent, get up here." Whitney called.

Clark rushed up the stairs and motioned for Lana and Chloe to stay behind. Whitney was holding a pitch fork and handed Clark a flashlight. They slowly inched forward without communication. They saw movement under a tarp as they got closer. When they were in reach, Whitney reached down and pulled the tarp off. Clark stopped Whitney from stabbing the familiar man with the pitch fork.

"Earl? Everything okay?" Clark asked as Whitney stepped back breathing heavily.

"I came to see your dad," He said. Clark noticed he was covered in sweat and was breathing erratically.

"He's in Metropolis for the weekend. What's going on?" Clark asked.

He reached to help Earl up but as he got closer he got sick to his stomach. He saw the veins in his hands laced with green. Kryptonite.

"Call an ambulance!" He called down to the girls.

Clark sat in the waiting room with Chloe. "He was shaking like a junkie," She said from his side with a soft drink in one hand.

"That wasn't from drugs," Clark said remembering what Earl had been through. His father had been so upset over it that it had taken weeks for him to get back to himself.

"Then what was it?" She asked.

"

Some type of exposure," He said with thinking.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Uhm.." He said, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. "He worked for Luthorcorp and had a bad run in with some chemicals." She watched him suspiciously. "Look it wasn't drugs, okay. Earl is a good guy," Clark went on.

"How do you know that?" She asked hoping he might slip some more inside knowledge.

"He used to teach me guitar," He said remembering how Earl had helped around the farm and tried to teach him. Well until he kept snapping all the strings and Earl had gotten tired of replacing them. Earl was the reason Clark had gone and tried again. If he could play a guitar then he could hold someone's hand, or spoon in bed. If he could play a guitar then he could have an intimate relationship. It taught him control and a way to impress the ladies.

"How come I haven't seen you play?" She asked still fishing for information.

"I don't own one or I would play for you," He said with his charming Kent smile. He knew what she was up to but hopefully he could charm her off it. Two police officers walked in and asked for Earl Jenkins. Clark moved from his chair and Chloe followed.

"Excuse me. I'm a friend of Earl's," Clark began but a crash came from down the hall.

The four of them moved quickly and Clark rushed into the room before Chloe and the police. Earl was shaking violently and tossed the two nurses away. Clark moved to get Earl to stop but was tossed right through the window.

Clark looked up to the ceiling feeling his strength return since he was away from Earl again. He leaned up and watched as Earl looked at him horrified before he fell to the floor. Chloe rushed to his side and checked to make sure he was okay. Clark put the final pieces together about what had happened. After talking to the police for few minutes he headed back home.

The house was trashed when he walked in. He slid on some liquid that was on the kitchen floor. With a sigh he slipped into super speed and cleaned the house. When he was done he leaned against the kitchen counter. Clapping came from the stair way like Clark knew it would.

"We called six times last night and talked to six different people. None of which knew who you were," Martha said walking forward with a plunger in hand.

"Yep," He said not sure of what else he could say.

"You did this before?" Martha asked as Jonathan gave his stern father look to his son.

"Yep," He said again.

"And got caught?" Martha continued with the questions.

"Yep," He said again.

"Yet you still did it?" Jonathan asked stepping in with the questions.

"Yep," He said again.

"I'm disappointed," Jonathan began but Clark jumped in.

"I found Earl last night. He's at the hospital and wanted for murder," He knew that would get them off the topic of his rebellious ways.

"Earl?" Jonathan asked with shock.

"He didn't mean to kill anyone. He's been exposed to meteor rocks that are embedded into his skin. His body is trying to push them out but it's killing him," Clark explained.

"The doctors told you?" Martha asked.

"No, I remember what happened," Clark explained.

"Did he get off the charges?" Jonathan asked.

"He'll get help but maybe you should go see him," Clark suggested.

Clark didn't go with. He knew what Earl would say and how Jonathan would react. It was easier for him to stay at the farm and get back on his mother's good side, at least until he had to go to his field trip. The bus arrived shortly later and Clark got prepared for what was to happen.

The bus arrived at the plant and Clark walked in with his class. When he had his chance he split from the group hoping he could find Earl before he took the class hostage. He super sped through the building and found where the entrance to level three should have been. After a second of punching he revealed the elevator.

As he was speeding back he noticed that Earl was holding the class hostage. Clark rushed back hoping to get Earl some help. Clark rushed back to the doorway and watched as Earl paced with his gun.

"Earl! You need to calm down," Clark said.

"Please Clark you have to help me find level three," Earl said his hand shaking.

"I'll help you find level three just leave them alone," Clark said trying to reason as he stepped in cautiously.

"Thank you Clark for believing me," Earl said rubbing the sweat off his head.

The phone rang and Chloe's father answered.

"It's Mr. Luthor," He said holding the phone out.

"Put it on speaker," Earl said walking over. Clark took this chance and rushed to Lana's side. Chloe and Pete were next to her as well.

"You guys okay?" He asked removing his jacket and setting it next to them.

They nodded before turning back to Earl. Mr. Luthor had said something that made Earl mad. He began to shake and grabbed on to one of the pipe valves in the room.

"Earl!" Clark exclaimed worried. He stood and rushed to his side, immediately feeling the effects of Kryptonite.

Earl ripped off the valve and jerked at Clark. The metal hit Clark in the face and the force of it sent him flying on his back. When his vision focused he was looking up at Lana.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'll be fine. I need to get him out of here so you can get out," Clark said thinking of his plan. Earl was listening to him. Perhaps he would still listen.

"Clark, we can take him. Both of us against him. He doesn't stand a chance," Whitney said.

"I can't," Clark said.

"Whitney don't," Lana said.

Whitney moved to get up but Clark grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "I'm not going to let you get yourself hurt. Let me talk to him before you go jumping him," Clark said. Lana looked over at him with a small smile.

Clark stood and walked over to Earl. Earl turned away from the camera that he was using to communicate with Mr. Luthor. Earl turned as he noticed movement from behind him.

"Clark, I'm so sorry." He said.

"Don't worry about it Earl. I just want to help you. Show me where level three is," He

said hoping it would lure Earl out of the room.

"You really believe me?" Earl asked.

"You're family. Of course I do," Clark said. Earl nodded and moved for the door. As they moved toward level three Lex walked down the hall.

"Who sends their son to do their dirty work?" Earl asked.

"I'm here to negotiate," Lex said.

"Just get everyone out of here," Clark said.

Lex nodded and moved past them to the room where everyone was. Clark watched as Lex moved to help everyone. Clark went with Earl to the elevator.

"I told you it was here," Earl said.

"I believed you," Clark said "But you have to believe me. There's nothing down there.

Lionel has shut it all up and you need to let it go and get help."

Lex walked up, "Sorry Clark but I want to see what Mr. Jenkins believes is down there. My father has been up to something and I want to know what." Clark turned to Lex and for the first time since he'd come back in time he was seeing the Lex he knew in the future.

"That's not a good idea Lex," he said.

"I think it's brilliant. Get in the elevator," Earl said pointing the gun at Lex.

Lex moved and joined both of them in the elevator. Earl pressed the blackened button and the doors closed. When they reopened they were faced with an empty room with a lone platform running from end to end. Earl rushed out and looked around frantically. Lex moved after him hoping to see what Earl had seen. Clark stayed by the elevator.

"WHERE IS IT?!?" Earl screamed.

"Lionel moved it," Clark said simply. Lex looked back at him.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHERE IT IS. HOW CAN I GET BETTER IF I DON'T KNOW

WHAT IT WAS?" Earl screamed.

His body began to frantically shake and the bolts and screws began to snap. Lex tried to hang on as the platform snapped and began to fall. Clark moved forward and watched as Lex slipped but managed to grab on to Earl's legs. Clark carefully moved forward while slowly growing weak. Clark reached out and grabbed Earl's hand. The weight immediately hit him as he tried to pull them up.

Lex looked up and watched as Clark struggled but finally managed to pull them up. Lex looked at him amazed but followed him to the safer platform. Earl sighed in relief as Clark and Lex made it up. That quickly changed as he began to shake again. Clark and Lex looked to each other and without words, simultaneously moved forward and dove into the elevator along with Earl.

"Clark, how did you pull us up?" Lex asked.

"I didn't think I could but I had to try. I guess the adrenaline kicked in," He said with shrug hoping Lex wouldn't ask any more about it.

They made it back up and Clark saw his parents. They rushed forward and hugged him tightly. Clark hugged them back and watched as paramedics carried Earl away. Lex joined his father's side for a quote with the press.

"Clark!" His parents pulled away so Clark could talk with his friends who rushed forward.

"What were you thinking?" Chloe asked.

"I had to get Earl away from you guys. Are you all okay?" Clark asked.

"We're fine. Are you okay?" Lana asked.

"I'm great now that Earl is getting help," Clark said.

"I can't believe you Clark," Chloe said.

"We could have just knocked him out and gotten the hell out of dodge," Whitney said with his arms folded over his chest.

"If we had attacked Earl we would have all gotten hurt. It was best to talk our way out of that situation instead of fighting," Clark said.

"I agree with Clark," Lana said. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Sure, agree with the farm boy," Whitney said before storming off.

"I'll go talk to him. I'm glad you're okay Clark," Lana said with a smile.

"I'm glad you're okay too," He said back. He watched as she walked off.

"So things with Lana are good?" Chloe asked.

Clark just smiled.


	6. Hug

This chapter was written by my beta; BlackKryptonite.

-1HUG

It was a cloudy day. Chloe, Clark and Lana had gone horseback riding. Clark and Lana rode with ease, while Chloe tried unsuccessfully to control her horse. Lana and Clark had gotten used to her complaints. As they neared the end of their journey, Clark looked over at Lana.

"So how's Whitney?" he asked.

"With his dad still in the hospital, Whitney's been taking extra shifts at the store," said Lana. "I think he secretly hopes his father will sell it so he doesn't get stuck with it when he graduates."

"I don't blame him. I don't see myself ever being a farmer."

"Then what do you see yourself doing?"

Clark thought for a moment, before smiling. "Something that involves wearing a suit and flying around." Lana looked at him strangely, then Chloe called out from behind them.

"I dropped my camera," she said.

"Why did you even bring that thing out here?" asked Clark .

"These woods are like the Bermuda Triangle. I would tell you all the reasons why, but my camera's out there somewhere with some valuable footage on it."

"I'll go get you your camera," Lana offered.

"Thank you," said Chloe.

She and Clark waited discussing why Chloe believed the woods were like the Bermuda Triangle. Suddenly, they both heard Lana scream.

"Lana," said Clark , climbing off his horse. "You stay with the horses."

Chloe nodded and took his horse's reins. Clark made sure she wasn't watching before zooming off. He found Lana on the ground looking terrified. There was a man holding her by the shoulders.

"Hey!" Clark shouted. "Get away from her!"

The man jumped up and disappeared into the trees. Clark helped Lana up then made sure she was okay. Then he looked down and saw Chloe's camera which was still recording.

After the incident in the woods, Clark showed his parents the tape. Clark remembered that the guy was Kyle Tippet and he lived by himself in the woods. He also remembered that Kyle wasn't the bad guy in this situation, just misunderstood. So Clark out to visit Kyle and his memories of Kyle were confirmed – he wasn't a threat at all and was just making sure Lana was alright. The next night, Clark went to the Talon to meet up with Lex but saw Lana.

"Lana," said Clark , walking over. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks," Lana said. "Nell said you were going to talk to the police."

"Actually, I went out and spoke to Kyle." Just then, Whitney walked over carrying two coffee mugs.

"You talked to that psycho?" he asked, sitting down beside Lana.

"Yeah," Clark answered, staring him straight in the eyes. "He said he was just trying to make sure Lana was okay."

"Do you believe him?" asked Lana, who was concerned.

"Yeah. I think I do."

"If I were there, I would've done something," said Whitney, glaring at Clark .

Clark just looked at him. They had a cold staring contest. Lana shifted uncomfortably and Clark stood.

"I better go," he said, walking over to Lex.

"That looked uncomfortable," Lex noted.

"Tell me about it," said Clark . "What did you need to talk to me about."

"There's a guy by the name of Bob Rickman who wants to buy the farm."

"You know my dad. He won't sell for anything."

"There's something about Rickman though…he somehow gets past people's defenses."

"Don't worry, Lex. It takes a lot to crack my dad and Rickman won't be able to."

"Let's hope not," said Lex.

A few days passed and still no sign of Bob Rickman. One night, when Clark was leaving the Talon he saw Kyle walking down the street by himself.

"Hey Kyle," he said. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"Filing a complaint with Rickman industries."

Clark was about to say something when Whitney interrupted. He seemed angry and pushed Kyle up against a wall.

"Don't you ever touch Lana Lang again," he warned through gritted teeth.

Then Whitney stalked off. Clark frowned, as Kyle brushed himself off.

"Are you alright?" Clark asked.

Kyle only nodded. Clark watched Whitney walk to his truck. Then a man dressed in a business suit approached Whitney. Clark looked at Kyle.

"You need a ride home?" Clark offered.

"If you don't mind," said Kyle. "I do need to run by the store, though."

"No problem."

Clark took Kyle to the store before dropping him off at his trailer in the woods. He headed home, but saw Whitney's empty truck. Something wasn't right. He remembered Whitney's threat back in town and quickly went back to Kyle's trailer. He got there just as Kyle was about to hit Whitney over the head with a bat. Clark zoomed in front of the bat shattering it to pieces. Then he pushed Kyle back against the trailer knocking him out. Clark called Jonathan who called the authorities. As Whitney and Clark stood by Jonathan's truck, Kyle was taken into custody.

"They're booking Kyle for assault," said Jonathan. "I want to know what you were doing out here."

"I saw him in town," Clark said. "He doesn't have a car, so I offered him a ride."

Jonathan nodded then looked over at Whitney who sighed.

"I also saw Kyle. He blew me off so I came out here to talk. I had a feeling he was going to attack Lana again. Next thing I know he's swinging a bat at me."

"Kyle said Whitney swung at him first," Clark said.

"That's crazy. Why would I do that?!" Whitney said defensively. "First he attacks Lana, then comes after me. You saw it with your own eyes! That freak tried to kill me!"

Jonathan calmed Whitney down and sent him on his way. Clark knew there was more to the story and it was up to him to remember.

The next day, Clark met Chloe and Pete at the Torch to do some digging behind Bob Rickman and anything they could find on Kyle. They were interrupted by an upset Lana who demanded a private conversation with Clark . After Pete and Chloe left, Lana tore into Clark .

"Whitney said that you accused him of attacking Kyle," she said.

"I didn't accuse him," said Clark , a little annoyed. "I just asked why he was there."

"He was just trying to talk to him," said Lana. She was clearly frustrated. "We both know that Whitney may be a little over zealous at times, but his heart was in the right place."

"I just don't think Kyle would do something like that."

"And you can tell this by knowing him for just two days?"

Clark nodded and Lana slowly shook her head.

" Clark , he's lived by himself in the woods for ten years."

"That makes him odd. Not dangerous."

"Whitney wouldn't attack anybody."

"He strung me up in a corn field."

Lana looked at Clark disbelievingly.

"So that's what this is really about?" she said. "You still haven't forgiven him?"

"Lana, I just…think there's something else going on here."

"There is. You're just looking for any excuse to knock Whitney. You know what he's going through with his dad. If you don't like him, just say it. Don't pretend to be his friend."

With that, she stormed out leaving Clark confused. He sat down at a desk and started brainstorming. Slowly, he began to remember. After his conversation with Lana, Bob Rickman had done something to get his father to sell the farm. Clark zoomed home. He got there just in time. Bob had fallen and was reaching out to Jonathan for a hand. A handshake. That was it. Clark took Bob's hand firmly in his and sent him on his merry way confused as ever.

Then Clark explained to a confused Jonathan and Martha about what was going on. He explained how Bob and Kyle were business partners before the meteor shower. It was the meteor shower that gave them both the power of persuasion through a mere handshake. Except Bob used his power for bad.

Clark was ready to help clear Kyle's name, but first needed to get Kyle out of jail. He got there just as Kyle was almost killed by an officer who was no doubt under the influence of Bob. Kyle's left shoulder was wounded, so Clark took him to the Luthor mansion. He left Kyle there for the night and went home to brainstorm some more. He was surprised to find Lana waiting for him.

"Lana," he acknowledged. "You're the last person I expected to find here…"

"I heard Kyle Tippet escaped and was a little freaked out."

"Don't worry. Kyle's not going after anybody."

Lana watched Clark carefully.

"How do you know?" she asked.

Clark ignored her question out of frustration.

"If you were so worried," he said. "Why did you walk all the way over here instead of just calling?"

"I don't know," said Lana, with an equal amount of fire. "I thought you might've changed your opinion."

"If you came over for an apology, you're out of luck."

That did it.

"I came here because I wanted to clear the air and preserve our friendship," said Lana.

"But now I don't know why I even bothered."

Lana left. Clark knew they had many moments like this. What he wasn't sure about, was how they made it through.

The next day, Clark pretended to act surprised when Chloe showed him and Lex an old article. It was about Kyle and Bob as best friends and business partners. It even explained their car accident during the meteor shower, which sparked Chloe's meteor infected freaks persona. Lex agreed to help clear Kyle's name and bring Bob down.

They went to the mansion and Kyle was gone. Chloe and Clark went to his trailer in the woods. They found him there. Chloe demanded a demonstration of the persuasive handshake, so Kyle took Chloe's hand and told her to express her feelings for Clark . She traced her hands up his chest and kissed him deeply. Then she was confused and shocked by what she had done. But she did get answers and Clark's memories were confirmed when Kyle explained the full story.

That night, Clark called Lex despite his gut feeling telling him not to. But he did anyway and told Lex that Kyle was ready to go public with Rickman. Just like Clark remembered, Lex met them at a gas station a few miles out of Smallville. There was a car shop down the road and Clark had a feeling he had been there before. Lex's Mercedes pulled up and Lex got out, looking a little different than usual.

"I called some friends at the planet and the inquisitor," he said. "Would you be willing to talk to them, Kyle?"

"Anything that can stop Rickman."

"Good," Lex smiled. "Get in the car. I've got to fill up if we're going all the way to Metropolis."

Clark watched Lex carefully. Something wasn't right. Clark slowly backed away.

" Clark , what are you doing?" Kyle asked. "This is my chance to bring Rickman down."

"Rickman got to Lex."

Lex smirked and pulled out a gun. Clark took Kyle and zoomed down the road to the car shop. Lex saw it all.

" Clark , you have some explaining to do," he called, as Bob pulled up.

"What the hell was that?!" Bob asked.

"They wouldn't get into the car."

He pat Lex on the back and looked down at the gun. Understanding, Lex cocked the gun then headed inside the car shop. Clark kept Kyle closeby. They heard Lex kicking things over. Finally, Clark stood and Lex started firing bullets. Kyle watched in awe as Clark skillfully dodged several then was hit by several more. But they landed on the floor completely flattened as though they had hit cement.

Then Clark zoomed over, pushing Lex back against some racks of motor oil knocking him out. He looked to where he left Kyle only to find him gone. Then he looked back at Lex and x rayed for broken bones. There was a gunshot from outside. Clark quickly ran outside and saw Kyle standing over Bob's body. A pool of blood was around his head and a gun was in his lifeless hand.

"I always was the better salesman," said Kyle, looking at Clark .

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You?"

Clark only nodded and Kyle eyed him suspiciously.

"I saw you get shot, Clark ," said Kyle. "But don't worry. Your secret's safe with me.

You have a gift. Don't do what I did and hide in the woods. Make a difference in the world."

Clark nodded in response. Kyle was right in so many ways. He had abilities, some of which he had yet to achieve.

The next day, Rickman's mysterious suicide was plastered all over the news. Clark knew Kyle was creating a new life making a difference in the world. As he stared out the loft opening, he couldn't help but wonder…how much longer would he be here? How much longer until he was sent back to the future…if he ever was. He heard someone coming up the stairs and looked as Lex appeared.

"Lex," said Clark . "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess," Lex said, walking over. "I still don't remember what happened. Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

Clark shook his head and Lex nodded. He stared out the opening as the sun began to set.

"It's still strange to think that Bob and Kyle were best friends," said Clark . "Do you think we'll ever end up like that?"

Lex chuckled and looked over at Clark ."Trust me," Lex said. "Our friendship is going to be the stuff of legends."

Clark knew those words sealed their fate. He wondered what else was in store… The stairs creaked as someone walked up to the loft. Clark assumed it was one of his parents. He and Lex were both surprised when Lana appeared. Lex cleared his throat.

"I was just on my way out," he said, winking at Clark . He disappeared and Lana walked over.

"I didn't know if we were still talking," said Clark , without looking at her.

Lana looked over at him feeling hurt and guilty.

"Look…I'm still not completely sure about what happened that day in the woods," she said. "But I am sure that our friendship is worth more than one argument."

Clark looked over at her and nodded in agreement.

"And here I was thinking we were through," said Clark .

"I never wanted you to doubt our friendship and I'm sorry that I did."

"It's okay," Clark smiled.

As they stood there, looking at each other more memories were awakened. Everything about Lana…her smile…the ways she looked so beautiful. Her light honey scented skin. The way she felt in his arms and the way she tasted when they kissed. Moments of pure love. Clark wanted those moments back and this time wanted them to last a lifetime.

"You and I are going to be friends for a very long time," he said. "We may have our ups and downs, but that's just the way it is."

"Funny…I was thinking the exact same thing," Lana smiled, looking up at him.

Then they both stared out as the sun disappeared on the horizon and the night came alive.


	7. Leech

-1Leech

Clark smiled over at Pete when he made the bet to find the last two rocks first. Pete rushed over to a spot and Clark x-rayed the area. He found one over in a corner and looked back at the rest of the class. No one was watching so he went ahead and punched his fist through the ground and pulled out what he was searching for. He broke the rock in half and turned back to Pete.

"Found one," He called out.

Pete turned around and smiled, "You're a natural."

Clark shrugged and felt the slight nausea in his abdomen. Kryptonite was nearby. He looked down at his hand and his veins were the abnormal grayish green color. He hid his hand in his pocket and tried to fight off the nausea. Pete looked at him weird and Clark shook his head like it was nothing.

"Hey Clark," Lana called from behind him.

Clark turned around and smiled the best he could.

Hey Lana," he said weakly. She looked at him confused but then realized she was wearing her necklace and he was allergic to it. She took it off and pocketed it.

"I'm sorry Clark. I forgot," She said.

"No, it's alright. You shouldn't have to go without wearing your necklace on my behalf," He said with a smile.

As soon as her necklace was away he immediately felt better. He noticed Chloe come up from behind Lana. "I think spending time with you is more important than jewelry," Lana replied.

"I think my time would be better spent at the Torch right now. What's the point of this? I could just have them bought on eBay and shipped to my door, bubble wrapped," Chloe said with irritation.

"Someone's grouchy," Pete said.

"That's because I think Geology is more pointless than Algebra," Chloe said.

"Actually Chloe you should probably care about all this, I mean after all…" He stopped himself.

The Chloe he knew in the future was a on the go Journalist. She was traveling all over the world and sending back stories to the Daily Planet. She ended up needing all the Geology and Algebra skills.

"What?" Chloe asked.

He shrugged and shook his head. The rest of the fieldtrip wrapped up quickly and they all piled back onto the bus. Their teacher got on and looked over the roster and then the students on the bus.

"Anyone seen Eric?" He asked. He got no's for answers. "I hope he didn't get lost."

"I'll find him," Clark volunteered.

For Clark it would only take a second to find him. He got off the bus and as soon as he was from sight he super sped away. He found Eric up on the bridge straddling the ledge. The clouds rumbled and Clark could sense the electricity in the air.

He rushed to the top and called out to Eric, "Eric get away from the ledge!"

Eric didn't hear him over the music he was listening to. Clark stepped forward and waved his hands hoping to get his attention. He felt sick again as he got closer. He noticed the Kryptonite in Eric's hands. Eric turned around and pulled off his headphones. Before he could ask Clark anything, lightning struck next to where he was standing. The shock of it sent Eric over the edge. Clark rushed forward and grabbed a hold of whatever he could.

He kept Eric from falling but as he was pulling him up Clark was hit with something forceful. He immediately felt the weight of Eric and it pulled him into the railing. He managed to grab a hold with both hands and slowly pull Eric up and over the edge back to the safety of the bridge. He looked at Eric and breathed heavily. This was not good.

"What do you mean you've lost your abilities?" Jonathan asked as they sat around the kitchen table eating dinner.

"When I was struck by lighting tonight, Eric had Kryptonite in his hands. Add the two together along with me in touching distance and you have a power swap. Eric has my abilities and I'm left as a human," Clark explained before taking another bite of mashed potatoes.

"So how will you get them back?" Martha asked.

"Normally the effects wear off on whoever got them and mine slowly return. But I don't think that was the case with Eric. I just can't remember," Clark said in frustration.

"So what are you going to do son?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm going to school and try to do damage control while I figure this out," Clark said.

He racked his brain for whatever he could remember. If he had the fortress he could simply go to Jor-el but the key hadn't shown up yet thus he couldn't go to the cave. All he was allowed to do for now was wait and help those around him. Times like these were going to be tough.

Clark woke in the morning and quickly got dressed. He couldn't super speed to school so he couldn't miss the bus. When he came downstairs he found Jonathan out in the driveway trying to get the truck unstuck from the mud.

"Not a good morning to not have my abilities," Clark said as he grabbed breakfast.

Martha smiled and shooed him on his way. Clark rushed outside and Jonathan just waved him on. With no way of helping Clark headed on down to the end of the driveway and waited for the bus. The bus stopped and Clark got on. He joined Pete and they talked about the Math test they had today. The bus stopped at school and they all rushed off. Clark followed Pete inside and they met up with Chloe. She had come in early to add in an article for the Torch.

"Hey Chloe," Pete said as they all went to their lockers.

"Hey guys. How are you feeling Clark?" She asked.

"I'm a little tired but otherwise alright," He answered while reaching for his books.

"Well I'm glad you weren't seriously hurt yesterday," She went on.

Clark smiled, "Me too."

Not wanting to talk about it he headed on to his class.

Pete walked beside him as he hobbled back into the locker room. He was covered in sweat and was experiencing a leg cramp. Pete told him to walk it off and mentioned that he wasn't the same Clark today. Pete went on and Clark hobbled into the weight room. He found Eric lifting weights. He was holding a good six hundred pounds over his chest. Looked like he figured out the super strength.

"How you feeling Eric?" Clark asked.

Eric looked up shocked and acted like he couldn't hold the weight up.

"No need to pretend. I know you've got my abilities."

"Wait, you could normally do this?" Eric asked setting the weight down and sitting up.

"Yea," Clark answered.

"How the hell?" Eric asked.

"It's a long story but I need you to be careful with them. You could hurt a lot of people," Clark reasoned with him.

"How come you act like it's nothing. These gifts are amazing!" Eric exclaimed.

"Look, don't let them get to your head," Clark tried again.

"I'm sorry Clark but unlike you I'm going to use them to be who I want to be," Eric said.

"I am who I want to be. I didn't need abilities to have that," Clark reasoned.

"Sorry Clark but they're not your abilities anymore," Eric said.

"Eric, you have to listen to me," Clark kept trying.

"No I don't have to. Now if you'll excuse me," Eric said before speeding off.

Clark looked back at the doorway and sighed. This was going to be difficult.

Clark made it home and started on his chores. Just because he was as strong as a human didn't mean he could slack on his responsibilities. Jonathan and Martha watched as he started work. Only when Clark started on the fence did Jonathan go to talk to him.

"I can get that in the morning," Jonathan said.

"It's okay, I can get it." Clark said as he lifted a piece of wood and placed it where it needed to be.

"Something's bothering you. Wanna talk about it?" Jonathan asked.

"I talked to Eric. He's not going to be reasonable with my abilities," Clark said voicing his worries.

"How did you get them back before?" Jonathan asked.

"I remember fighting with him and electricity was involved. I just can't remember exactly how," Clark said.

He'd been racking his memory all day and that was all he'd come up with. He was great at remembering all kinds of things. Why couldn't he remember in detail his high school years? Unless the kryptonite that brought him here had something to do with it.

"Go on inside and I'll finish up tomorrow. How about you keep an eye on Eric and try talking to him again," Jonathan suggested.

"Sure dad," Clark said as he finished with the last nail.

Clark couldn't believe the buzz the next day about Eric. He had tossed someone across the street and saved Chloe's computer. The newspaper had an article naming him 'Super Boy'. This was the buzz that would have it go to Eric's head. Clark joined up with Chloe and Pete and they filled him in on what happened yesterday while he was doing his chores.

Eric came up and talked to Chloe. Clark stood there silent. He didn't want to say anything and have Eric reveal where he got his abilities. They finished up and Eric went one way while Chloe headed to the Torch. Clark watched Eric for a good minute until he heard Lana from behind.

"Hey guys," She said.

Both Clark and Pete turned around. Lana was holding Whitney's hand and the other held her books. He looked down and saw her necklace around her neck. For once he wasn't sick and it was a good feeling.

"Clark are you okay?" She asked.

"I feel great," He answered with a smile.

"Ross, I'm getting a pick up game together. How about you and Kent join us?" Whitney asked.

"Clark doesn't really play," Pete said.

"I think a game would be fun," Clark chimed in.

"Alright. Bring it on," Whitney said with a smile. Lana looked over at Clark and smiled before she went off with Whitney.

"Since when do you play?" Pete asked as they walked off.

"I have for awhile," Clark answered.

The game was rough as the guys were trying to impress the ladies in the stands. Clark was actually pretty good. The game was a close tie as they played during lunch. As close as it was Whitney scored the last basket and brought the game to a close.

"Great game guys. We play every Tuesday and Thursday," Whitney said.

The guys smiled and headed to get their stuff. Clark watched as Lana joined Whitney and sent him a smile.

"Good game Clark," She called.

Clark entered the Talon and saw Lana looking around. He remembered all the times he had walked in and saw her standing there with a smile on her face.

"Trying to score the last box of candy before this place is sold?" He asked getting her attention.

She spun around and smiled at him, "They would probably survive a nuclear storm."

Clark smiled and walked forward, "Guess you must have a thing about stale popcorn and old movies."

"My parents met here," She explained, "She got bored watching close encounters and my dad was working concession. She stayed out here and they talked all night."

"How do you get bored watching close encounters?" Clark asked taking a seat.

"I don't know but I'm glad she did," She said.

"So am I," Clark said.

She turned and looked at him, her brows furrowed together.

"There you go with that Kent charm," She said.

"I seem to only have it when it comes to you," He replied.

Her eyes grew wide as she looked at him in shock. Clark had just flirted and he had flirted with her. Clark's heart was pounding.

"I can't believe Nell is selling this place," She said moving on the subject, "It feels like everything I have of my parents is slowly slipping away."

"Sometimes letting go is the only way to move forward," He said remembering that advice she had given him.

"Guess you're right," She said after a moment, "Besides there's nothing I can do to stop it. How did you find me anyway?"

"Nell said you might be over here. I thought we could talk and I could maybe borrow your English notes?" He asked.

She laughed and took a seat next to him while reaching for her notes, "Never thought I'd see the day when you would ask to borrow my notes."

"I sort of face planted on my desk today," He explained.

She handed him the notes.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Depends on okay. My past couple of days have been off," He answered.

"You seem like you don't have the weight of the world on your shoulders," She said.

"Funny, cause its still there," He said.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"It's nothing to worry about. I can work it out," He said.

"Well I'm here for you," She said.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me," He said. She smiled.

The next day at school a commotion broke out in the school parking lot. Clark rushed outside with Pete, Chloe and Lana. They stared wide eyed as Eric was flipping cars like it was nothing. Clark rushed forward and grabbed Eric's shoulder.

"Don't do this. You could seriously hurt someone," He said trying to get Eric to cool down.

"Clark, you had the abilities to do whatever you want, have whoever you want. You lost your chance now it's mine. I'll crush whoever gets in my way," Eric said.

"Don't do this Eric. This isn't you!" Clark tried to convince him.

"You're not my father," Eric said punching Clark in his chest and sending him flying into the windshield of a truck.

His body crunched the glass and he flipped up and rolled over the top of the truck and landed roughly on the concrete. He blacked out from the pain.

Clark held his arm up as the doctor wrapped his ribs.

"I think you'll be okay here in a few weeks," The doctor went on.

Jonathan and Martha walked in.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jonathan asked.

Martha hugged Clark.

"He'll be fine. I just want to see him in a few weeks," The doctor answered.

"Will do. I'll go fill out the paperwork," Jonathan said.

Martha helped him get dressed and she followed him out.

"Will you be okay?" She asked.

"Don't worry mom. I'll get this straightened out," He answered with a smile.

Clark made his way to the Talon. He knew Lana would be there and he needed her necklace. He would need the Kryptonite to transfer his powers back. He walked in and saw her busy at the counter.

"I was walking by and saw the light on," He said announcing his presence.

She turned and he could see the concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he walked up to the counter. "I called your house earlier but your mom said you were asleep. I was really scared."

He looked over to her, "I'm sorry." He hadn't called her back when his mom gave him the message.

"How do you think he got that strong over night?" She asked.

"This is Smallville. Weirder things have happened," He explained.

"True but still," She said. "Can you imagine waking up with powers?"

"It's scary sometimes," He whispered. She looked at him funny. "Just look at Eric, it hasn't helped him any."

"Still I wouldn't mind being able to fly," She said.

"Yea. Nothing like clouds beneath your knees," He said.

"What is it?" She asked noticing some under tone to his voice.

"This is going to sound crazy but can I borrow your necklace?" He asked.

"Aren't you allergic?" She asked.

"Yea but I could really use it," He went on.

"Sure," She said reaching up and unhooking it.

She handed it to him and he gently took it from her.

"I promise you that no matter what happens to me, you'll get this back," He swore.

"You're scaring me. What's going on?" She asked.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. With a small smile he turned and left the rundown movie theater. She watched him leave.

Clark watched Eric who stood on the ledge of the bridge.

"ERIC!" Clark called.

Eric looked down at him and then jumped. Clark calmly watched as Eric fell to the ground. He was by the electrical fence and Eric sped up to him.

"You should have just let me fall," Eric said.

"You should have listened to me instead of going power crazy," Clark responded.

"I don't need your help," He grabbed Clark by his jacket and tossed him into the electrical fence. Eric walked forward and picked up some of the sparking wires.

"Leave me alone or I'll make you," Eric threatened.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Clark asked. "You're not that type of person."

"You don't know what type of person I really am," Eric said.

He reached out to shock Clark but Clark grabbed his leg, necklace in his palm. The electricity flowed as Eric jabbed the wires into Clark's chest. The Kryptonite glowed and Clark got sick to his stomach. Eric fell to his knees and Clark slid Lana's necklace into the lead box Lex gave him. He immediately felt better. He had gotten his powers back.

Clark met back up with Lana outside of the Talon.

"Hey I was just locking up," She said when she saw him.

"I brought your necklace back," He said.

He handed her the lead box with her necklace inside.

"This is beautiful," She said admiring the craftsmanship.

"I thought it could help protect your memories. I don't want your necklace to hold you back," He explained.

"I guess the only way to move forward is to let go," She said quoting him from earlier.

She watched him for a moment. "You okay? You've got the weight of the world on your shoulders again." She said.

"I guess I do," He responded. "Can I walk you home?" He asked.

"Actually I'm meeting Whitney to help him out with his homework. He's really falling behind," She said.

"Sorry to hear that. If he needs anything I'm here to help," He offered.

"Thanks Clark, that's really kind of you," She said.

"It's no problem," He said.

"Well can I get a rain check on that walk?" She asked.

"Anytime," he said with a smile.

She smiled back and they parted ways.


	8. Shimmer

-1Shimmer

"So how did you get out of gym class?" Clark asked as he walked with Lana on the football field.

"I volunteered to work the blood drive," She answered.

"Aren't you the girl that skinned her knee in seventh grade and passed out when she saw the blood?" He asked surprised that he remembered that.

"I was hoping to live that down, but yeah." She smiled up at him.

"Clark! You're going to be late. We've got to hit the showers," Pete called from the blood drive stand. Clark nodded and turned back to Lana with a small smile.

"I'll see you later?" He asked.

"Sure," She said.

With a nod he headed off to the locker room. Today just seemed like déjà vu. Everything had changed since he'd gotten back. He was slowly seeing it. The days he remembered wouldn't play out the same but today was different. Maybe it was meant to happen?

"So when are you giving blood?" Pete asked.

"I don't know," Clark answered while shaking the water from his hair.

"Come on, Clark. Selflessly giving of yourself to save others, girls love that." Pete said.

"I do that all the time and I still have problems with the ladies," Clark answered.

"What?" Pete asked.

"Nothing," Clark responded.

He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He looked around but didn't see anything with kryptonite.

"You okay?" Pete asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." He answered turning back to his locker. He heard something from the other side of the lockers.

"Hey! Stop it!"

It sounded like Troy. Clark looked to Pete and they both headed to the other side of the lockers. Troy was on the ground bleeding from his nose.

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"It attacked me. It was like a ghost," Troy said.

Clark looked around but didn't see anything. He helped Troy up to his feet while Pete searched the locker room.

"What could it have been?" Pete asked when he came back.

"Don't know," Clark said.

"So you didn't see anything?" Chloe asked.

Clark got his cup of coffee and followed Chloe back to their table.

"By the time I got there, Troy was already on the floor." He answered.

"What about the voice he heard?" Chloe asked.

"Are you thinking that the locker room is haunted?" He asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Not unless the meteor rocks conjure up ghosts of departed jockstraps," She said as they took a seat.

"Meteor rocks," Clark said thinking.

Didn't one of his classmates turn invisible?

"What?" Chloe asked catching onto his thought train.

"It's nothing," He said.

"No, you're thinking about it." She said.

"It's just, you might be on to something," He said before taking another sip.

"I don't have the time right now," Whitney said from the front.

Both Clark and Chloe looked up there.

"If you don't want to help me with the blood drive, then just say so." Lana shot back irritated.

"That's not it," Whitney replied.

"That doesn't look pretty," Chloe said turning back to Clark.

Clark kept listening in on their fight. Lana was upset that Whitney was pushing her away. Whitney asked for space and Lana agreed before walking away.

"Quick, pretend we weren't watching," Chloe said looking down into her coffee.

Clark looked up and smiled, "Hey Lana, how's it going?"

"Not great but thanks for the courtesy cluelessness," She answered.

"Would it cheer you up if we offered to volunteer a pint tomorrow?" Chloe asked.

"Let's find out. How about 9:45? That's open." Lana asked.

"Cool," Chloe agreed.

"There, better already." Lana said with a smile. "Clark, what time can we schedule you?"

Clark took a long gulp of his coffee nearly downing the whole cup. "Actually, I'm not sure. I thought that maybe I could pass out cookies."

"That'd be great. Thanks." She waved bye and headed off.

Chloe gave him a look, "Okay, nice recovery but am I to assume that your offer to help isn't completely without an ulterior motive?"

"I'm just being a good friend," He answered.

"Okay," She sent him a look and went for her coffee.

He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Clark what's this?" Martha asked while Clark did his homework at the kitchen table.

"Blood drive at school. Lana's running it," He answered.

"Clark you know you can't donate," Jonathan said.

"I know. I thought I could help out and pass around cookies or something," Clark said turning back to his homework.

"Were you married to Lana?" Martha asked.

"What?" Jonathan asked Martha.

"No," Clark answered.

"Then why all the trouble?" Martha asked.

"Lana was the one that got away," He answered his mom.

"What about Whitney?" Martha asked.

"He dropped out," Clark answered.

"So you thought you'd move right in?" Martha asked.

"If he can't see how great she is, then he doesn't deserve her," Clark answered.

"What about you?" Jonathan asked. At Clark's confused look he continued, "What happened with Lana?"

"I wasn't honest with her," Clark answered.

"With what?" Martha asked.

"Me. I hid from her for so long that when I finally told her the truth I had already pushed her too far away. She accepted me in the end but I lost her," Clark answered remembering the wedding and then the guy that came in and swept her off her feet while he was busy saving the world every night and not telling her because he wanted to keep her safe. Lana always wanted honesty and this time that was what she was going to get.

"Looking for something?" Clark asked as he watched Lex on the ground.

"My watch," He answered standing up.

Clark set down the tulips that his mother had asked him to bring by.

"Tulips look great," Lex noted as he helped Clark put them down.

"Yeah, you cleaned us out." He replied, "Mom said if you want some more you'll have to call Holland."

"They're Victoria's favorite," Lex said with a smile. Suddenly the tulips went flying off the table. Lex stood and looked shocked, "What was that?"

Clark shrugged and cleaned up the spilt flowers, "You and Victoria must be getting pretty close."

He quickly x-rayed the area remembering the thought of an invisible meteor freak.

"You seem surprised," Lex said with a smirk.

Clark looked toward the open doorway and saw a foot disappear around the corner.

"She just doesn't seem like your type," He responded.

He knew who Lex would end up with no matter how much it ticked him off. His cousin could be with whoever she wanted and it had turned out to be Lex.

"Relationships aren't always about love, Clark." Lex replied with a smile, "Sometimes they're about mutual goals. Not every girl is Lana Lang."

"Sorry its none of my business anyway," He said picking up the box of flowers and putting them back on the table.

"It's okay. I admire your standards," Lex said.

"I'm fighting for Lana," Clark said.

He knew Lex would be pleased to hear that.

"Good for you. Why the boosted attitude?" Lex asked.

"I'm not going to waste my chance," Clark said.

They heard some banging from upstairs. With confused looks they rushed up the stairs. Victoria followed.

"What's going on?" She asked as they found where the banging was coming from.

"Wait here," Lex said.

With a look to Clark who nodded back they headed to the door. As soon as Lex grabbed the handle the bright light died as did the banging. Lex looked back to Clark. When he went to open the door it was sucked inward and pushed Lex back. Clark shielded him but nothing attacked them. They headed inside and found glow paint on the walls. Leave was written everywhere.

"Doesn't leave much room for interpretation," Chloe said hanging up a photo.

"It was pretty weird," Clark said looking at the photo with Chloe in the Torch office.

"When we got close, the door blew open. Lex said he felt something brush past him."

"Maybe the Scottish castle came complete with a poltergeist," Chloe replied.

"Police say it's scandals. How many ghosts do you know that write in spray paint and own a black light?" Clark asked with a smirk.

"So how's the blood drive?" Chloe asked trying to change the topic.

"Actually, Lana and I are getting together tonight," Clark said with a smile.

"At her place?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," He answered.

"Just remember that once you cross that line, you can't hide behind the cloak of friendship anymore." Chloe offered her advice.

"I don't want to hide behind that cloak," Clark responded.

"I've got an opening at 5," Clark said.

He was sitting next to Lana on her front porch.

"I can shift mine to 4:30 at Station B." She responded. "Which makes us-"

"Done," He said cutting her off.

"You're kidding. Everything?" She asked.

Clark smiled, "We own this town."

"We never found time for you to donate," She said as he put everything into a folder.

"Actually, Lana, I have a confession to make." He said, "I've got this thing about needles. It's kind of embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it. Your secret is safe with me," She said standing up from the small couch.

"You are such a lifesaver, Clark." She leaned against the porch rail.

"It's amazing you do all these different things," He said setting down his folder and standing as well.

"Just trying to find my place in the world," She replied. "I can't thank you enough."

"It's a great cause. How can I not help?" He asked leaning against the rail beside her.

"Ask Whitney. He's uh…I don't know where he's been lately," She said.

He could tell she was upset by it.

"You know if you really want to thank me…don't talk about Whitney," He said.

"Fair enough," She said confused.

"Did you ever think it's strange that my dad and your aunt used to date?" He asked switching the topic.

"Nell doesn't really talk about it much," She answered getting the hint. "Whatever happened, I guess she took it kind of hard."

"I'm just glad that you and I are so close," He said.

"Me too," She smiled up at him. "That's the thing about Clark Kent. He's not always there when you want him but he's always there when you need him."

"Anywhere you want me to be, I'll be there and I'll always be around when you need me," He replied with his Kent smile.

"You're the one who's helping me with the pledge drive," She said.

"I am," he said.

"You're the one who listens," She said.

Her smiled dropped a bit. They leaned closer together.

"I do," he said.

"You're the one who's here," She went on.

"Yeah," He moved closer.

"Yeah," She whispered.

The gap closed and he captured her lips with his. It was gentle kiss but he was kissing Lana Lang.

"Lana, you still at it?" Nell asked coming out onto the porch.

They pulled apart and Lana blushed.

"Clark, do you have the time?" Nell asked.

"No, but I'm guessing it's late and you would like it if I went home?" He asked in return.

"Smart boy," She replied. Lana moved from the porch rail and grabbed her stuff from the couch.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that," He said with a smile. She turned back and let out a small laugh.

"Lana, have you ever seen the sunset from my loft?" He asked.

"Yes," She answered. To be honest he couldn't remember if she had ever been up there. He knew in the future she would see it many times. "But that's the great thing about sunsets. They're unique."

"Would you like to come over tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'd love to," She answered.

Clark made it back to the loft just in time to meet with Lana. He walked up the stairs to the loft and Lana turned around.

"Hey, you made it," She said with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late," He apologized walking over to where she was standing.

"It's just to the good part," She said before turning around to face the beautiful sunset again. "What do you think?"

He turned and looked her in the eyes, "I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." 

She looked down, her cheeks red. He had made her blush which got him to smile.

"The other night on the porch, I felt you were trying to tell me something."

"I was. But Nell's timing was impeccable as always," He said.

"She's not here now," She said stepping forward. Clark's stomach twitched.

"I just wanted to tell you…what I wanted to say…" He took a deep breath.

This was hard to do. He was practically a grown man (mentally) and he still had problems asking Lana Lang out.

"Clark?" She asked hoping he'd continue.

"I really care about you, Lana. I know things are bad with Whitney but I wanted to let you know that I'm here for you. Any way you need me," He said.

"I care about you too, Clark. But I thought you didn't want to talk about Whitney?" She asked.

"I don't. But you're still with Whitney and it would be wrong for me to ask you out on a date when you're with another guy," He managed to get out.

He didn't want Lana to be a cheater nor did he. But his feelings were out there and now she knew what he wanted.

"You're a good guy, Clark. Can you hold that thought?" She asked with a smile.

"Forever," He replied.

She smiled and they turned back to the sunset.

Clark ran into Amy at the coffee shop and some of the things she said made him think. It wasn't Amy if he remembered right. It was her brother who attacked Lex. Hadn't he been invisible? Clark didn't waste time as he headed over to the mansion. When Clark got there Lex was in a panic.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Victoria was attacked," Lex said.

"Who attacked her?" Clark asked.

"I found my watch in Amy's room. Along with a shrine. She's crazy," Lex said.

"Look's like that teenage crush went too far," An officer said.

"Don't worry Clark. She'll get the help she needs," Lex said when he noticed the look on Clark's face.

He wasn't worried about that. He figured this was the trigger that sent Amy's brother after Lex.

Clark went on a search for Jeff but couldn't find him. When he headed back to the Mansion he heard a commotion from the library. He tried the door but it was locked.

"LEX! Open up!" Clark called.

He heard Lex call for him from the other side. He didn't waste time as he busted the door open. When he came in he found Lex unconscious on the ground. Clark moved to help Lex but he was pushed and felt sick.

"Stay away from him, Kent." Jeff said.

"What happened to you Jeff?" He asked.

"Chemistry Kent. Some plants don't absorb light, they refract it." Jeff said. "I found weird green roses on the grounds and studied it. Then I used the oils to become what I've always been. Invisible!"

Clark shifted his vision to x-ray and found Jeff by the coffee table. Clark looked over to Lex and tried to shift closer. He took his eyes off of Jeff for one second. He turned when he heard something heavy move. A mace connected with his face and the metal shattered knocking Clark back a few feet. He slammed into the wall.

"That's right. I've heard Lex talk about you like you're something special. Well I'm special too."

Clark's throat tightened up and Clark began to choke. He was able to get his elbow around and force it into Jeff's chest. Jeff flew off of him and crashed into the lift that was being used to paint the ceiling. Some of the paint cans tilted and spilt paint down to the floor below. Jeff was covered in it and now visible. He was also unconscious. Clark moved to help Lex who was beginning to wake up.

"You okay?" Clark asked.

"I've survived worse," Lex said as Clark helped him up.

Clark was up in his loft after having left the Luthor Mansion and all its craziness. He looked over to his telescope and took a look over at Lana's house. He saw that Whitney was over and they were talking. Lana pulled Whitney into a hug and it looked to be that he was crying.

Clark stepped back and took a seat. He remembered that Whitney's dad had died in their freshman year. Something to do with a bad heart. Whitney needed Lana right now and Clark couldn't believe he had made a move. He hadn't before so what had changed? He hadn't talked to Whitney. That was what stopped him before.

His choices were already showing the change. Hopefully this one didn't affect too much. He leaned back in his chair and looked up to the stars. It was a beautiful night and he hadn't gone flying in a long time. He stood and smiled up to the stars. He launched himself up slowly and when he was able to sneak high enough without being seen he shot off. Wind in his face and Lana on his mind. A good fly was all he needed to sort out his thoughts. At least he hoped so.


	9. Nicodemus

Nicodemus

Clark opened the door to the house and walked inside. It had been another long day at school. The only bright side to reliving education again was that he got to see Lana. He closed the door behind him and tossed his jacket on the stair railing.

"Mom!" He called as he tossed his back pack down. He headed for the kitchen, "Dad! Mom! I just heard about the..uh,"

He paused as he came around the corner. Jonathan and Martha were in one hell of a lip lock. His eyebrows disappeared into his hair as he stood shocked. He had rarely seen his parents like this and it was no wonder why.

He turned his back quickly, "I did not need to see that."

Martha giggled from behind him and he could imagine what they were doing now. In fact he rather not imagine.

"Hey son. Just getting the ole hero's welcome. Know what I mean?" Jonathan smirked as he tapped Martha's ass.

Clark turned around to see his mom's expression. Tonight would be a good night to go for a flight.

"What's going on with dad?" He asked.

"I don't know. He's been acting strange ever since he got home." Martha explained.

Jonathan closed the fridge door with a beer in hand.

"Hey Clark, there's a football game on TV. Want to watch it with me?" Jonathan asked.

"Don't you have chores to do?" Clark asked as he watched his dad.

"Ah, chores can wait." He said as he tilted the bottle against the counter and slammed his palm down. The cap popped off. "Besides, whoa, I earned a rest. You can pick up the slack for me."

Jonathan used the curtain to wipe up the spilt beer on his hand.

"Jonathan!" Martha said shocked. She tossed him a rag.

"Glad to see the whole hero thing didn't go to your head," Clark said.

A knock came at the back door.

"Am I interrupting?" Lex asked through the screen.

"Hi, Lex." Martha said.

"What's up, Lex?" Clark greeted as Lex stepped into the kitchen.

"I'm looking for Mr. Kent," Lex said.

"What do you want?" Jonathan asked.

"I heard you pulled my employee out of a car, I wanted to see if you were okay," Lex explained.

"No, you didn't. You wanted to see if I was gonna sue you or not," Jonathan accused.

Clark looked at his dad as if he'd grown two heads. His dad never acted like this.

"Of course that would put an end to all of my financial difficulty. Wouldn't it?" Jonathan went on.

"Jonathan, that's enough." Martha said.

"No, its not enough, Martha." Jonathan said. He took a swig of his beer. "You see, I don't like Lex Luthor. I don't like Lionel Luthor, and I don't like your friendship with my son. In fact, if all of you Luthors were to dry up and die, I wouldn't shed a tear."

"Dad, that's enough." Clark stepped forward and pushed his dad out of Lex's face.

He was acting like a bastard and that wasn't his father. Yet he wasn't going to stand here and let it continue. Jonathan burped in Lex's face before he turned and went upstairs. Martha gave Lex an apologetic look before she followed her recently rude husband.

"Well, that was a Jonathan Kent I've never seen before." Lex said.

"Same here," Clark said.

"I think it's best if I leave." Lex said.

"I don't blame you," Clark replied with a shrug.

Lex left through the kitchen door and Clark looked at the staircase. He might as well get the chores done and hang out in the loft. He didn't want to be around Jonathan until he calmed down.

"Wow. Drinking beer, mouthing off and counter-macking with your mom?" Pete asked.

It was the next day at school and Clark was updating Pete on what had happened when he'd come home last night. "Congratulations, Clark, your dad's regressed back to being a teenager."

"He's been under a lot of stress but I wonder if he's beginning to crack." Clark said.

"I still like the part where he dissed Lex." Pete said and it was no surprise to Clark.

"What's your deepest desire?" Chloe asked from behind them.

Clark and Pete turned around to see their blonde friend holding a clipboard in one hand and pen in the other. It wasn't an unusual sight.

"Hello, Chloe, nice to see you too. What's up?" Clark asked.

"Principal Kwan thinks I need to get in touch with the pulse of the student body. So I've decided to do a poll. Now, if you would both please do your statistical duty." Chloe explained with a smile.

"I'd go and make out with that girl right now," Pete said as a rather good looking girl passed by.

"You know, every answer I've gotten so far has been either sex or violence related." Chloe said disappointed in Pete.

"That's human nature, Chloe. Later." Pete said before taking off after the hottie.

"Hey," Lana said coming up to Chloe's side.

"Hi," Chloe said. She held up her clipboard, "What about you Lana? Got one?"

"I would climb the windmill out in Chandler's field," Lana said.

"Really? That's your deepest desire." Chloe said surprised or shocked. Clark couldn't get a clear read on her facial expression.

"Someone told me you could see the Metropolis skyline from there," Lana explained, "I haven't got the guts to climb up and see for myself."

"I see," Chloe said making a face as she wrote it down.

"I could always make something up," Lana said.

"No! No, its good. Unleashing the inner Lana," Chloe said.

Clark smiled as Lana looked over at him.

"Okay. I'll see you two later," Lana said.

Clark watched as Lana headed upstairs.

"Okay, Clark, you're up," Chloe said, "Remember, it's a PG-13 poll." She added as he turned back around.

"Since Whitney's dad has been in the hospital there's been a no-fly zone over Lana," Clark said.

"You know, there are other girls out there that don't require crossing an emotional minefield," Chloe said.

Clark recognized her hint but he wasn't going to move on it. Chloe always had a crush on him in high school and he had hurt her heart once. He had super sped out of the formal to save Lana.

"I really care about her. Beside's Lana is the girl worth waiting for and the one worth fighting for," Clark explained.

"You know, the choice is yours," Chloe said, "You can sit in your loft and play with your telescope. Or you can move on."

Clark watched as Chloe walked off. 

It was after school and Clark was on his way to the Talon to make some casual conversation with Lana. When he heard screeching tires he quickly turned around to find the cause. He saw a blue truck that looked like his dads. It was swerving recklessly all over the road nearly crashing into a handful of cars. As it took a sharp left turn the door opened and his father stuck his head out and screamed at some car. Clark watched shocked.

He looked around and with no one focused on him he super sped after his crazy father. He found his dad out behind the bank. He came to a stop in front of him and noticed the shot gun in his hands.

"Dad what are you doing?" He asked.

"I've done nothing but give to this town and they screw me over," Jonathan said. Clark noticed how angry he sounded and could only imagine what happened to trigger this attitude. "They've pushed me too far and I'm pushing back."

"Not with a shotgun," He said pushing his dad back, "You've got to slow down. You're not thinking."

"I'm thinking just fine, son." Jonathan said. He shifted his arm and cocked the shotgun. "Now get out of my way!"

Jonathan moved forward and Clark did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed the barrel of the shotgun and pulled it. His father didn't let go and turned with it. He slipped and stepped back, his finger on the trigger. Jonathan watched as the shotgun shells bounced off of Clark's chest.

Clark looked down in shock before looking back up at his father. Jonathan had broken out into a sweat and looked horrified.

"Clark," He said before spinning on his feet and trying to catch his breath. Clark rushed to his side when he collapsed and lost consciousness.

"His symptoms indicate a severe anaphylactic shock. But we can't detect any known antigens," The doctor explained.

"What is it then?" Martha asked turning from the hospital window where she was watching Jonathan.

"Truth is, if he'd come in just yesterday, I'd say I'd never seen anything like it. But we admitted a car-crash victim this morning, a James Beels?" The doctor explained, "Showed identical symptoms."

"That's the guy dad saved. How's he doing?" Clark asked.

"Not good," The look on the doctors face told all. This was bad. "He fell into a coma an hour ago."

Clark looked down at his mom. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest. He hoped Chloe found something out at the crash site.

The next day his mom forced him to go to school. Even if he could make up the homework and get a hundred she still needed him out of the house. His mom was barely keeping it together and he was trying his hardest to remember what had happened to his dad. It ate away at him that he couldn't remember everything that had happened in high school. Before the whole incident with the time travel he would be able to tell Lois the exact events on any date she thought of. Now for the life of him he could barely remember the biggest challenges he faced.

He flicked the propellers of a toy airplane while he hid away in the Torch office. Even if he was at school he didn't want to go to class. Chloe understood and gave him the keys to the office door.

"Not going to class, Clark?" Lana asked from the doorway.

He jumped a bit and turned to look at her. His jaw nearly hit the floor. She was wearing a mini black skirt that showed off her legs nicely and a red and black lacy shirt. She looked dead sexy and it boiled his blood.

"What's the matter?" She asked at his silence.

"Nothing. It's just a change." He managed to get out with the little breath he had.

She stepped from the doorway and did a little spin on her way into the office.

"You like it?" She asked.

"I think the operative word is "gulp." He said with a awkward smile.

She took a seat in front of him and dropped her smile, "Listen." She leaned forward a bit, "I know things are rough, but you can't let them get you down."

"It's kind of hard not to," He said.

She didn't know how rough things were. Having lived all of this once and not being able to remember events like these.

"The key is to keep your mind off it. Let your friends be your friends. Let them distract you. Trust them." She said.

"I do trust you, Lana." He said.

She smiled big, "Good." She giggled and stood up. "Then follow me," She said grabbing his hand and leading him off.

He followed her to the pool. No one was inside as she closed the door and grabbed his hand leading him all the way in. He had no idea what she was up too.

"What are we doing in here?" He asked, wondering what she was up too.

"It's quiet," She answered leaving him at the corner while she snaked around to the diving board.

"It's also completely," He looked over as she stomped her foot down on the diving board and unzipped her boot, "off limits."

He gulped as she smiled seductively at him. He had only seen that smile a few handful of times and he sure did miss it. But that was after high school so why was she doing this now?

"I don't think I'm up for this," He said as much as he hated to say it.

She stepped out onto the diving board and walked her way down.

She unbuckled her belt, "You think too much, Clark."

"Right now I'm thinking you don't seem like yourself," He said as she tossed her belt off to the side.

She reached behind her and he could hear a zipper.

"Or maybe," She slipped her skirt down to her ankles and kicked the piece of clothing toward him. He caught it and smiled. "I'm more me than ever," She said with a smile.

"This is crazy," He said going along with it.

"That's the point," She said holding her arms out. She turned back around to him, "If life doesn't make you crazy, then why bother living it? I know that's how I want it," She said pulling her shirt off.

His eyebrows reached his hairline. She walked back closer to the edge and looked over to him.

"Question is: Do you want what I want?" She asked.

She smiled at his reaction. He watched as she did a back flip down the diving board. She paused for a moment and smiled over at him before doing a back flip into the pool. He smiled in surprise that she did something like that. Not to mention it was incredibly hot.

She smiled as she surfaced for air, "Don't you want to come in, Clark?"

"As soon as I take my clothes off the principal would walk in," He said with a small laugh.

She smiled and swam over to the ladder and climbed out. She walked right up to him and got as close as she could without touching him.

"I know you want me, Clark." She said. She reached up and ran her fingers through her hair. "Just stop holding back. Come on." She pulled his head closer and his heart jumped a beat. "You not made of steel. Or are you?" She asked as their lips were almost touching.

His breath caught in his throat but he couldn't hold back. This was Lana and he could feel her breath on his chin. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. He placed his hands on her hips and she reached up and unbuttoned his shirt. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He moved from her lips to her neck. Her hand snaked its way up into his hair.

"God. Clark," She moaned.

She pulled away and smiled at him.

"I think you need to cool down," She said.

"Only if you join me," He flirted back.

He knew she wasn't acting like herself and that this was wrong. But it was Lana and he wanted this so bad.

"I don't know, Clark. Suddenly you got ballzy." She said amazed at his taking charge.

He picked her up and smiled, "Who said I would take no for an answer?" He asked.

She giggled and he jumped into the pool. She laughed and smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She met him halfway for another kiss. When they pulled apart for air the principal coughed. They both looked at him guilty as charged. 

"She just stripped down in front of you? Lana Lang, in all her glory." Chloe was shocked by what Clark told her.

He had just been released from the principals office and went to the Torch to see if Chloe had figured anything out. Lana had taken off and Clark knew something was up.

"Most of her glory," Clark said.

"Well, at least you'll have a nice picture to daydream about in Saturday detention for the rest of the year," Chloe said.

He finished drying his hair, "It was weird. She said everything I've ever wanted to hear from her. But it didn't seem like she knew what she was doing."

"What do you think made Lana go soft-core?" Chloe asked.

"First my dad, now Lana," He said.

"Yeah, and don't forget that Beels guy. Remember the one that your dad helped?" Chloe asked.

"You must have missed something at the accident site. That's the only connection," He said thinking.

"No, I didn't. Because I was there and I'm fine," She said.

"It just doesn't make any sense," He said.

Chloe messed with her computer for a bit, "Wait. Looks like we weren't the only ones out there."

"Who's that?" Clark asked looking at the photo.

"I think it's Dr. Hamilton," She said looking closely at the photo.

"The meteor freak?" Clark asked.

"Yeah," She said.

"What's he doing skulking around in the woods?" Clark asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's not just a coincidence," She said, "I'm going to go talk to him."

"I'm going to go talk to Lana," He said. Maybe she remembered what happened last night. "I think whatever happened to my father is about to happen to her."

He wasn't about to let anything bad happen to her if he could help it.

When Clark was approaching the Talon he saw Lex's car peel out and do a 180 in the middle of the street. When he got a closer look it was Lana behind the wheel. He got worried as she sped off. He followed in super speed. He couldn't let her get herself killed. He followed Lana out to the windmill.

"Lana, what's going on? Does Lex know you have his car?" He asked after he slowed to normal speed hoping she wouldn't ask about how he was out here. She turned around and smiled at him.

"He should by now," She said before turning around and heading toward the ladder.

"Something happened to you, I just don't know what." He said running around the car and to her side.

"It's called self-confidence. For the first time, I'm not repressing my feelings. I'm free," She said.

"No, you're not." He pleaded.

"You confuse me Clark. Don't you like me being free? After all we had a great time in the pool," She said.

"Lana, you're sick. I need to get you to the hospital," He said trying to get her to a doctor before she broke down like his dad.

"Are you in love with me?" She asked.

Clark sighed, "I've always been in love with you."

She smiled and turned around. She started up the ladder and called down to him, "You want me? Come and get me."

"Lana, stop!" Clark called.

"What's the matter, Clark? Afraid of heights?" She asked as she kept climbing up.

"What are you doing? Please come back down," He called.

He really didn't want to have to fly up there and get her. He saw her stop and look around.

"Lana!" He called worried.

He watched as she fell backwards and rushed toward the ground. He moved and caught her before she smacked the earth.

She looked up at him confused, "Clark?"

Then she went limp in his arms. He immediately super sped towards the hospital.

Clark watched as the doctors wheeled Lana down the hallway. Martha came up, "What happened?"

"She's got the same symptoms as dad and Beels," He answered watching as Lana was wheeled to her room. Clark noticed Lex by the doorway which sent warning signals through his spine, "How's dad?"

"He slipped into a coma. The doctors don't know how long he'll last," She said.

He could hear his mothers emotional disarray in her voice. He looked through the hospital window and watched as his father laid there motionless.

"I've got doctors flying in from Metropolis. I'm going to do everything I can for Mr. Kent," Lex said.

Clark looked back at his bald friend. He somehow had a feeling Lex might be behind this. Martha walked back into the room and Lex joined his side.

"Clark, I'm sorry," Lex said.

"It's not your fault Lex," He said looking over at him.

Lex just looked back. Clark turned back to watch as his mother rubbed his father's hair. He knew his mom was doing everything to not break down.

Clark sat with Chloe and Pete at lunch. Going to school wasn't easy especially when he wanted nothing more than to be rotating between Lana and his father's room at the hospital.

"Dr. Hamilton had a copy of this in his barn. Nicodemus Diary." Chloe said as they ignored their lunches. "It's a first-hand account of Smallville's first mystery," Chloe went on as Clark flipped through the pages. "In 1871, the whole settlement went postal before they even had a post office."

"Nice to know Smallville was whack before the meteors," Pete said.

"Yeah. In the diary, they talk about a flower. The settlers called it Nicodemus. They said it liberated repressed feelings, sent them into rages, then fever and finally…it…well..." Chloe explained.

"Well where can we find this flower?" He asked knowing why Chloe cut off.

"You see, that's the glitch. After the massacre, the cavalry torched the settlement. They didn't want whatever caused it to spread. The flowers been extinct for 100 years," Chloe explained.

"How is Hamilton involved in this? He's a geologist." Clark asked frustrated that none of the information was helping.

"With a meteor fixation," Chloe added.

"We tracked down this paper he wrote six years ago," Pete said pulling it out of his backpack.

"Metropolis University Press," He read out loud.

"I think this is the last straw," Chloe said taking it from Pete and flipping through a few pages. "In it, he postulates that meteor rocks can be used to irradiate dormant plant cells."

"So you think Hamilton brought back the Nicodemus?" Clark asked.

"Now he's trying to cover it up," Pete said.

"Let's go talk to him," Clark said wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Wait, there's more. Dr. Hamilton didn't check out The Nicodemus Diary. Lex did," Chloe said.

Clark had a feeling Lex was in on this but he wasn't going to go accusing the guy until he had evidence. Now he did.

"You think he's involved?" Clark asked.

"I told you all along he was bad news," Pete said not keeping his anger hidden.

"Pete, we don't know anything yet," Clark said going to Lex's defense. 

After Clark checked on everyone at the hospital he went to search for Lex. It was nightfall by the time he'd found him. Lex was on the phone standing outside of the Talon. Clark walked up as Lex hung up.

"I just got off the phone with the doctors. They've isolated the problem." Lex said.

"Does it have to do with the Nicodemus flower?" Clark asked. When Lex didn't answer he went on, "I know that you checked the diary out of the library."

"Yes, I did, Clark." Lex answered.

"Why?" Clark asked.

"Because my property was built on the site of the original settlement. I always thought it was an interesting story. When I heard about your dad's symptoms, I remembered it. I tracked it down to see if it could help." Lex explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Clark asked.

"Clark, it's a crackpot story. I was grasping at straws," Lex went on.

"Do you know Dr. Steven Hamilton?" Clark asked.

"Who's that?" Lex asked.

Clark grabbed his jacket and shook Lex a bit, "Don't lie to me!" He said frustrated.

The book that Lex had checked out was on Hamilton's desk. He knew Lex was lying.

"Clark calm down. I know you're worried about your dad and Lana but I checked the book out of the library, that's it." Lex said. Clark let go of his jacket. "I'm not responsible for what happened, and I'm doing everything in my power to fix it. That's the truth, Clark." Lex said.

Clark knew he was lying. At least about some of it. But he swore he would give Lex another chance. He was trying to fix the problem. He backed off and caught his breath.

Clark went back to the hospital and joined his mom in his dad's room.

"How is he?" He asked as he walked inside.

Martha looked up at him, "Not good." He took a seat next to her. "Clark, Mr. Beels died half an hour ago."

Clark's heart dropped. He fought back tears. He had to stay strong for his mom.

"With all my abilities, there's nothing I can do." He feared losing his dad again.

He swore he wouldn't let it happen but here he was watching the heart monitor that beeped out his dad's heart beat.

"Did I ever tell you about the first time I ever saw your father?" She asked.

Clark looked over and smiled. After he had died it was one of the stories she would tell him a lot.

"No." He said.

He wanted to see his mom light up again telling the story. It always made her smile no matter how sad she was.

"He came to Metropolis U to take a finance course, and he was sitting by a fountain all denim and flannel, eating an apple. And I asked to borrow his notes. He didn't know that I was the note-taker for the class. He still doesn't." She said with a huge smile.

"You're sly, mom." He smiled back.

She looked back over at Jonathan, "He was so cute." She looked back at Clark, "So I asked him for his notes and he just handed over his notebook without even asking my name, and I said: "How can you be sure I'll bring it back?" and he said: "I prefer to believe in people."

"It sounds like dad," He said.

"I remember looking at him, completely embarrassed because I was thinking the dumbest thing. I was thinking: "God, I hope he marries me." I still think that. Everyday there's a part of me that says " God, I hope he marries me." She began to cry and he pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his chest.

A knock came at the window and Martha waved the person in.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Kent. Can I talk to you for a second, Clark?" Chloe asked.

Clark turned back to his mom as she wiped away her tears, "Go." She said.

She kissed his cheek and he gave her a quick hug before getting up and going out to the hallway where Chloe was waiting.

"I'm so sorry," Chloe said. Clark closed the door and looked at her. "Dr. Hamilton was lying. I found the Nicodemus flower in the barn. One got Pete, and he took a quick turn to scary."

"Where did he go?" Clark asked not wanting Pete to end up like Lana and his dad.

"He grabbed a gun and said he was going after Lex." Chloe said.

Clark nodded and took off down the hallway. Once out of eyeshot he sped off like a bullet.

Clark got the Mansion and heard gunshots. He made it to the study as fast as he could and found Lex being held at gunpoint.

"Pete! Don't do it." Clark called bursting into the room.

"We used to be best friends. His dad screwed over my dad, and now he's trying to screw up things between us." Pete vented, "The worlds a better place without him."

"Pete, put the gun down." Clark tried to reason with him.

"He's behind all this. I saw Hamilton here." Pete urged Clark to understand. Clark looked over to Lex believing what Pete told him. "They're working on this together!" Pete went on.

Clark saw the look of fear on Lex's face. He knew he was caught and in trouble.

"Is that true?" Clark asked.

"Clark. He's delusional," Lex said.

"I don't believe you. You're right Pete, he's been lying to everyone." Clark said agreeing. "I know who my true friends are."

He wasn't lying. He knew Pete would always have his back and that Lex was his biggest enemy in the future. But he still had a chance to save Lex from himself but first he had to prevent him from getting shot.

"I knew you'd see the light," Pete said.

Clark stalked forward and Lex raised his hands in defense, "Clark, what are you doing?" Lex asked. Clark could hear his fear.

"Can't talk you're way out of this one, Lex." Clark said shaking his head. He got a thrill of scaring him. "I see you how you really are. This friendship is over."

He grabbed Lex by his collar. He shoved Lex into the wall and Lex crumbled. Clark enjoyed the feeling of power that rushed over him. It was an amazing feeling that he had to brush off.

"Nice one," Pete said slapping Clark on the shoulder. "I'll finish him."

Pete raised his gun and pointed it at Lex. Clark actually paused for a moment. This would end so many problems. Clark ripped the gun from Pete's hands a moment later. He had to give Lex a chance.

"How did you do that?" Pete asked.

"Don't worry, Pete, we'll get you to the hospital." He said.

He knocked Pete on the forehead and Pete was out cold. Clark checked on him before checking on Lex. Lex was coming too.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Clark, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry, Lex." Clark apologized even though he enjoyed it.

"So that was an act?" Lex asked.

"I didn't know what else to do. He was going to shoot you." Clark explained.

"You had me for a moment. I thought you were serious." Lex said.

Clark helped him to his feet, "What do they feed you on that farm?" He asked.

"I prefer my mom's mac and cheese with mashed potatoes with her famous steak. Then some good chocolate chip cookies for dessert. But nothing beats her apple pies," He joked.

"Glad to see you still have a sense of humor," Lex said with a small laugh.

"So did Hamilton get out of here okay?" Clark asked.

"Pete shot him but it wasn't serious," Lex said basically admitting he had been lying. 

Clark woke to someone rubbing his hair. He lifted his head and heard his dad, "Morning sleepyhead," Clark smiled and leaned over to give him a huge hug.

"Dad, you're okay!" He said.

"Yeah. Clark. Clark, what am I doing here?" Jonathan asked.

"Jonathan! Oh, sweetheart!" Martha said rushing the room.

"Martha," Jonathan managed to get out as his wife smothered him with kisses.

"The doctors in Metropolis found a cure last night. It was an old Native American remedy." Martha explained to him.

"How are Pete and Lana?" Clark asked.

"They're already up," Martha said. Clark sighed in relief.

"Dad do you remember anything?" Clark asked.

"No," Jonathan said confused.

"Doctors think it's because of the fever," Martha explained

"Trust me, it's better that way." Clark said. If his dad knew that he shot him with the shotgun he would feel horrible and he didn't need that stress…ever.

"Okay, open your eyes, Lana." Clark said after pulling his hands away. "There's Metropolis." He explained what she was seeing. He had carried her up to the top of the windmill.

"It's beautiful," She said. "I can't believe we're up here."

"It's actually getting down which is going to be the interesting part," He said. He looked down before finding the words he wanted to say. "It's good to have you back, Lana." He looked over to her and caught her smile.

"I spent the entire day apologizing to the Talon staff and to Lex and to Whitney. I just wish I could remember what happened. Apparently I broke up with Whitney and stole Lex's car after closing the Talon early. It sounds like I got a little out of control." She said.

"You spoke your mind, and you did what you wanted. Kind of an alpha Lana." He said.

"I couldn't believe what I was wearing." She said with a small laugh.

"I thought you looked hot," He said. "I kinda liked it."

She looked at him and saw the smirk on his face. "I didn't say or do anything embarrassing to you that I should know about, did I?" She asked.

Clark looked her in the eye and debated telling her.

"Well, we went for a swim in the school pool. The majority of the trouble we got in was because of the lack of clothing we were wearing." He explained.

"My god, Clark. How much were we lacking?" She asked.

"We'll I was down to my jeans and you…well…left no room for imagination." He answered.

She turned away embarrassed. "I can't believe it. I am so sorry."

"Don't be. I've been wanting to do something like that with you for a long time." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I rather enjoyed the half naked swim," He said with a huge smile.

"I wish you had told me sooner," She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because then I wouldn't have gotten back with Whitney," She explained.

"His dad is dying. He needs you and I understand that," He said.

She smiled up to him, "You're a great guy Clark."

"I'll still be here waiting for you." He said.

She smile and looked back over to the Metropolis skyline. They just took one step forward to becoming more than friends. He had meant his words to Chloe. She was worth waiting for. Now all he had to do was wait. But at least he had hope on his side.


	10. Heat

Heat

The summer had come gone. The three twisters had hit Smallville and much damage had been done. Clark remembered the event and was there to prevent Lana from being pulled into the twister. Whitney had gone off to basic's and Chloe and Pete had gone to the dance but only as friends. Both Jonathan and Martha survived the twisters since they stayed in the storm cellar. Somehow they knew Clark was okay. Which Clark was, by Lana's side.

Now it was the first day of school and Clark sighed in relief. He had changed some major events and hopefully things wouldn't get out of control. Lex didn't have any crazy reporters after him. Lana was away from Whitney. Chloe didn't hate him. And Pete was still clueless. But Clark's spaceship was missing again and that worried Clark. Some parts of the past just couldn't be changed.

Clark smiled at the camera in his face. Lana smiled at him from the other side and encouraged Clark to continue.

"Well, Whitney, you shipped out over there. I'm sure it's pretty warm." He looked down and mentally kicked himself for being an idiot, "That really sucked."

"It's okay, Clark, just say what you feel." Lana said as she lowered the camera. She gave him a big smile and he smiled back.

"What's with Clark Kent, movie star?" Pete asked as he joined them in the hallway.

"Lana's making a video-letter for Whitney overseas," Clark explained.

"Thought it was the least I could do. Hey, do you wanna give it a shot?" Lana asked moving out of the way as a horde of students rushed past.

"Watch how the pros do it." Pete bragged. Clark swore his ego was the size of his head. "The town's still rebuilding after the storm. The first week of schools a bear. You're missing the worst heat wave in 25 years. Bottom line, stay safe and come home soon." Pete gave Clark a 'see how its done' look and added, "p.s. The football team's toast without Fordman on offense."

Lana laughed and stopped the camera, "That was perfect, Pete."

"Yeah, super." Clark added feeling a bit out staged.

It didn't bother him too much though. Clark knew he would win Lana's heart. He knew they were meant to be together.

"Try not to choke this time," Pete said and gave Clark a slap on the chest.

Clark smiled and nodded his head. Pete waved to Lana and walked off.

"How about it, Clark? Wanna try take two?" Lana asked holding the camera back up.

"How about a rain check?" Clark asked.

"Sure. Why don't you come by the Talon later." She suggested.

"All right." He replied.

She smiled, "All right, see you."

She took off down the hall and looked back to Clark before walking into a classroom. Clark smiled and watched her disappear.

"It's good to see some things never change," Chloe said stepping up to Clark's right.

"Chloe!" Clark said.

He wrapped her in tight hug. She was back from her summer internship in Metropolis. Clark had visited her a few times but with her work she didn't have much free time. He was so glad to see her.

"It's good to see you too Clark, but I need air." She said as he pulled away.

"How was the internship?" He asked.

"It was great. Since dad is giving LexCorp another shot, here I am back in the boonies." She said as they began to walk down the hall to where they needed to be.

"I'm glad you're staying. I really missed you this summer." He said. Pete just wasn't as much fun as his crazy blonde friend. "I wanna hear all about stories."

"There aren't any stories. Although I did meet this hot young intern and he made me forget all about Smallville for three whole months." She said.

He smiled and knew who she was talking about. Jimmy Olsen.

"Well, I'd like to meet him." He said with his famous Kent smile.

"I'll bring him around." She said with a smile.

The bell rang and he groaned. He did hate having to take his classes over again. Chloe shrugged and headed up the stairs to her first class. His shoulders dropped and he too headed to his first class.

"Oh great," Pete said as they followed Chloe and Lana into the Biology room.

"What?" Clark asked somewhat paying attention to everything. He was zoned out.

"Every year, the incredibly aged Mrs. Kowalski kicks off biology class with an ancient sex-ed film." Pete explained.

"Sounds like fun," he said as he took his seat next to Pete.

This fine young woman walked into the room and greeted the class.

"Good morning, I'm Ms. Atkins."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and stepped in front of the blowing fan. She looked like a super model at a photo shoot. Pete's jaw dropped along with every other male's jaw. Except Clark. She looked familiar but he couldn't place it. He shook his head and looked back at Lana and Chloe who were watching both him and Pete. Chloe looked upset with Pete and Lana smiled at him. He smiled back and turned his attention to the front of the class room.

"I'm your new biology teacher on health and human development." She went on. "I'm sorry about the air conditioning but it looks like we'll have to suffer through this together."

"Bring on the pain," Pete said.

Both Clark and Lana chuckled at his comment. Ms. Atkins lowered the screen and closed the blinds. Shortly after she started the movie and Clark was lost in thought about Lana and meeting her at the Talon later.

All through out the movie Clark would take peeks at Lana. She was so incredibly sexy. The way she was hot and sweating. It amazed him how that one sweat bead would travel so vigorously slow down her neck and chest before disappearing in her cleavage. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

He turned back to catch another glimpse of Lana. She was chewing on the end of her pencil and it turned Clark on. He didn't know what it was but the heat started below his belly. Instead of traveling lower like he was suddenly worried about, it traveled upward. His eyes began to burn and he realized what was happening. He couldn't stop it. He blinked a few times and turned forward. His vision blurred and suddenly his fellow classmates began to panic. The screen was on fire.

'Oh shit,' He thought.

Everyone stood outside near the fire truck. A honking sound broke apart the group. Clark looked over and saw Lex pulling up in his silver sports car.

"Lex." Clark said and walked over. Pete followed.

Lex jumped out of the car and left his door open.

"I came as soon as I heard," he said as he jogged towards them.

Clark looked shocked as Lex ran right past him and to Ms. Atkins side. Lex gave her a huge hug and a kiss. Ms. Atkins mentioned his name so he walked over. She was telling Lex how he had put out the fire and was the reason why she was okay. Lex looked extremely grateful.

"I'm sorry, Clark. I'd like you to meet, Desiree Atkins. My fiancée." Lex introduced her when he noticed Clarks confused look.

When Lex said her name something clicked in his mind. She was one of Lex's bad wives…one of the meteor freak wives since all of his wives had been bad. Except Lana but Lana wouldn't be marrying Lex this time.

"Oh," He said afraid to say much else.

The firemen cleared the building and students started to head back in along with Ms. Atkins. Lex turned to Clark and smiled. Pete shook his head and headed inside as well.

Lex pulled out an envelop and handed it to him. It was the wedding invitation…for tonight.

"I know it's short notice but I was hoping you'd be my best man," Lex said.

Clark was taken back. This sure was quick and he didn't remember Lex saying he was dating anyone. He had to be right about this lady being the meteor infected wife. Meaning Clark had to protect Lex and get his heat vision under control. All in the days work for Clark Kent.

Clark walked in the kitchen door and saw his mom at the table hunched over bills. His dad was at the fridge getting a glass of lemonade.

"Hey Clark. How was school?" His mom asked.

"It was alright. You know; class work, seeing everyone again, catching the building on fire with my heat vision, meeting the biology teacher who Lex is marrying tonight, and helping Lana with a video message for Whitney which I have mixed feelings about." He said setting his backpack down.

"Wait a second. You caught the building on fire? With your heat vision?" Jonathan asked, "Since when do you have heat vision?"

"Since today and I need to get it under control before I hurt someone." Clark said taking a seat.

"That's an understatement. Is everyone okay?" His dad asked.

"Yeah, I put the fire out before it spread." He answered.

"As long as no one was hurt. You just need to get a handle on this ability just like all your other abilities. So what happened?" Martha asked.

"We were watching a sex-ed video and my eyes started to burn and next thing I know," Clark said.

Jonathan and Martha looked at each other.

"Sounds like it's connected to your hormones. You just need to stay close to home until you figure this out." Martha said.

"I can't. I'm Lex's best man for his wedding tonight. I'll be fine as long as I don't get excited." Clark said.

Martha tried not to look surprised and Jonathan tried the same. At the time they forgot their son had already grown up and they were really talking to a mature adult and not their teenage son who shouldn't know about some of those things yet.

After the wedding Clark meet up with Lana at the Talon. He knew he should probably go home but it was Lana and he could never pass down a chance to be with her. First he had to get past Whitney's video.

"And Pete's taping all the Sharks games for you, so you won't miss a thing…though the way they're playing, you might want to. Anyway, I haven't forgotten what we talked about, so don't worry. Just come home soon and be safe." He said.

Lana smiled and turned off the camera, "That was great. Thanks so much for doing this, Clark." She moved to put her stuff away and asked, "So what did you and Whitney talk about?"

Clark was caught. Whitney had asked Clark to watch out for Lana and keep her safe till he came back. Guy code said: stay away from Lana and keep all the other guys away as well. Of course Clark had agreed eventhough he was glad that Whitney was going away.

Clark winced but he wasn't going to lie to her, "Just that he wanted me to keep an eye on you." He waited for the explosion. Lana slowly turned and eyed him down. "Not that he doesn't trust you."

He suddenly felt like he was digging a hole so he shut up.

"It's hot. Do you want an iced coffee? I'm going to go make an iced coffee." She said. Clark knew she was upset as she stepped passed him. "One of the perks of management, 24-hour access to the cappuccino machine."

She was rambling now.

"So what did you say to Whitney?" He asked hoping to get the answer he was looking for.

That Lana had told Whitney she wanted to break up. It was what Clark was waiting for. It was something he never forgot. Mainly cause he screwed it up so badly.

"Started my message five or six times, but I can't finish. There's so much I want to say." She explained as she made the iced coffee.

"It's not easy being in a long-distance relationship." He said knowing first hand.

He had been away from Lois so many times and for so long. Jor-el saw to that with his training for his destiny. Like before, he wanted nothing to do with it.

Lana smiled softly, "I miss him and I'm worried about him, but it's difficult putting your life on hold. I'm not sure it was the wisest decision for either of us." She looked back at him, "I get his e-mails. He's having a really tough time. First with basic training, now being shipped out." She went on and Clark couldn't help but feel sorry for Lois who had basically gone through the same with him. "He needs someone he can count on."

Clark sighed and rubbed his forehead. Lois had been there for him. She had gone through what Lana was going through now. He saw how hard Lana was dealing with this and he couldn't imagine what Lois had done. Probably bury herself in work. She kept herself sane because she knew that Clark needed her there and he had. Yet here he was running wild in the past trying to get together with Lana. He loved Lois and Lois loved him, but so had Lana. Now he was just really confused and needed to go for a long fly.

"Besides, I do have you to look out for me, don't I?" She asked coming around the counter with two iced coffees.

"Always." He answered. "I know I haven't been around much this summer. But ever since the storm, the farm has just been a disaster."

He couldn't tell her how he was searching for his missing ship, the key to the missing ship, and trying to remember the past which would just slip right through his fingers.

"Seems like we're all trying to find our way back from that day." She said putting straws in their drinks.

"Except for Lex. I've never seen him so happy before but I have a bad feeling about his new wife." He said voicing his concerns.

Maybe Lana noticed something off. If that was the case then maybe he was right meaning he finally remembered something before it happened.

"It's kinda weird." She said.

"I'm so glad I'm not the only one who thinks that," He said relieved.

"Still you have to admit, it's romantic." She said with a far away daze and a huge smile.

"Lex makes it seem easy," Clark said with a small smile.

Lois had always made it hard on him. He'd show up with flowers from Africa and she would get onto him for flying so far away in the middle of the night and how flowers were just a waste of a vase and water and they never lasted cause they died just like all human beings.

"Maybe it is." She said.

'You don't know Lois' He thought.

"Lex learned to act on his passion. Never hold anything back. I wonder if we'll ever be able to do the same." She continued.

Clark smiled and watched her. The way her hair bounced with just enough curl and how her eyes sparkled as she talked about romance. He pictured the time they were together at the farm. She had gotten his powers and he didn't have to hold back. The way she was rough with him. It was a one time thing but it had been his favorite. All those times he had wanted to hunt down blue kryptonite and have a crazy night like that one again. He felt the familiar burn and started to blink rapidly. He looked away and got up from his seat.

"Clark, what's wrong?" Lana asked.

"I'm not feeling so well," He lied.

He tried to fight it off but flashes of Lana appeared. She was beneath him, on top of him, biting his nipple and how it had hurt but how he liked it. She touched his forehead and he couldn't catch his breath. Fire erupted from his eyes and so did the Talon.

Lana screamed and backed away. She covered her head to protect herself from the exploding espresso machine. Clark couldn't get his vision to stop as the fire trailed to the wall. He blinked and reached for Lana.

"You okay?" He asked as he looked back to the flame.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" She asked.

"I'm going to call 911. Get outside where its safe," He said. She nodded and rushed outside.

The next day Clark skipped school and practiced on the scarecrow. His dad tried to help but it was awkward. He knew his trigger but he needed to control it. At first he needed to say Lana's name to trigger it without hormones. After an entire day he had it under control.

That night, his thoughts about Desiree were true. She came to his loft and tried to seduce him. The next day he did some research on her and found her alias. With info in hand he went to talk to Lex. Lex twisted words on him and even though Clark tried to explain. Instead Clark left without having reached Lex at all.

Clark walked down the hallway lost in thought. He heard a locker slam shut and it caught his attention. It was Lana and she was highly upset.

He rushed to her side hoping everything was okay, "Lana! What's wrong?"

"I've just been evicted from the Talon." She said not looking up at him.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Lex is using the fire to justify taking back the building," She said finally looking up at him.

When she mentioned fire he knew it was his fault. He had to fix this. She started to storm away but he chased after her.

"No, he can't do that. It wasn't your fault." He said.

"He knows that. He was just looking for an excuse," She said angrily, "People warned me about doing business with him. When I saw how hard he fought to keep the plant open…I actually thought he'd changed."

"Lana, you brought the Talon back from nothing. It means everything to you." He said rushing to stand in front of her so she'd listen.

"And this proves it was never really mine," she shot back.

Clark had nothing to say in response so he watched as she left. Clark noticed Desiree eavesdropping and put the dots together. He walked up to her and she smiled sweetly but he didn't buy it.

"Lana looked upset. Did she tell you what happened?" She asked.

"She did and for some reason I have a feeling it wasn't entirely his decision." He said with venom.

He wanted to crush her head for doing this to Lana but he couldn't do that. He was one of the good guys and even though he had the power and the knowledge of how to hide the body…he just couldn't do it.

"Well you're right." She said with a sneer. Clark's anger rose even higher. Maybe he'd catch her on fire. "I wanted to prove a point."

"To who? Lana?" He asked.

"No, to you." She said, "I want you to understand something. I can control what happens to the people you care about. I had Lex close down the Talon in a heartbeat. Imagine what would happen if I turned him against this town, your friends, or even your parents."

"I won't let you do that," He said staring her down. He wouldn't let her play this game.

"You want this to stop, then stay out of our lives," She dropped the ultimatum.

"I'm not going to back off," He answered with stern glare.

Clark sat at home having just finished his homework. Mom had called him down to dinner and he was telling them about what happened to the Talon and with Desiree. His mom freaked and got all mother like with talk about calling the school and getting Desiree suspended.

A knock came at the door and Jonathan went to answer. He heard his dad greet Ethan, the sheriff. Ethan came in and informed them of a eye witness account of Clark catching Desiree's car on fire. Clark was being arrested. His dad nodded at him to go along with it and Clark put his hands behind his back. Desiree was a very evil woman.

Clark sat on his bunk in his jail cell. This was not a place he wanted to be. He heard the outer door click open and heard Chloe as she stepped on through to come to the outside of his cell.

"Sorry we didn't have time to back a file into a cake. How are you holding up?" She asked. He noticed Lana hot on her tail.

"Besides being accused of being a serial arsonist and trying to sleep with my best friends wife, I'm great," He said with sarcasm as he stood up and walked to the bars.

He smiled at the two of them and tried to hide his depression for not being able to do something about this.

"We've got some good news. Chloe followed up on your Alison Sanders clue," Lana said passing a newspaper through.

He took it and read through the article while listening to Chloe, "Apparently she was popular with the Smallville boys even as a teenager."

"She was with her boyfriend when the meteors hit," Lana explained as she handed him something else.

"The Ledger article doesn't say, but let your mind wander as to what they were doing." Chloe said.

"A few weeks later, he lost it and murdered her parents. She inherited everything," Lana continued with the dark past of Desiree.

"Fast forward five years. Desiree is now a teacher. She marries a wealthy executive only to see him offed by one of her moonstruck high-school students." Chloe continued with her theory.

"Same confession and denial six hours later," Lana added.

"The classic black widow scenario." Chloe concluded.

"So she tried to seduce me to kill him," Clark said letting them know he got the idea of it.

"But lucky for us, Clark Kent seems to be immune to some members of the opposite sex," Chloe said.

Clark and Lana locked eyes and then darted apart. He noticed how red her cheeks got. Ethan opened the door and motioned for the both them that it was time to leave.

"Hey, my dad went to go see Desiree. I gotta get out of here." He said as they started to leave.

"Just hang on, okay?" Chloe asked.

Clark looked Lana in the eyes and slowly nodded. She smiled softly and they both turned to leave. Clark watched and sighed. He was trapped and his dad was in trouble. He noticed the box on the wall and came up with a plan.

Clark super sped to the mansion and burst through the doors. Clark screamed for his dad to stop but the bullet burst from the barrel. Clark saw the bullet in slow mode. He burned the bullet till it melted. Things moved in normal speed again and Clark rushed to stop his dad. He was able to knock Jonathan out and turned around to see Lex on fire. With seconds to act, he used his heat vision on the door knob to stop Desiree and then ripped off the curtain and wrapped Lex up which smothered the flames.

It was later the next day, well the next night that he took a long walk to the Talon. He wanted to check up on Lana and also thank her for her help. Not to mention he really wanted to see her. He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds.

The door opened and he smiled at Lana, "Hey, Clark." She said stepping aside to let him in.

"Hi, Lana." He replied stepping through the doorway, "I thought I'd help with the repairs."

"Thanks," She said, "Good news is, I think we're almost ready for our grand reopening."

They walked further inside tot the lobby.

"What's the bad news?" He asked hoping he wasn't going to have to go all superhero tonight.

He really just wanted to be Clark Kent and spend some time with Lana.

"I still can't figure out how to use the new espresso machine," She said with a chuckle.

Clark laughed too. That wasn't too serious.

"It looks very…Italian," He said looking it over.

"It's a gift from Lex." She explained, "Along with roses and an offer to rework our partnership agreement so that this could never happen again."

"I like the sound of that." He said sticking his hands in his back pocket.

"Me too. Lex told me what happened with Ms. Atkins and your dad." She said with concern. "It's lucky you were there." She sat down on the bar stool and looked him over. "It's funny how she managed to seduce everyone but you."

He shrugged knowing this was a sticky one, "Yeah, I guess she just wasn't my type."

"And the jailhouse, how did you manage your escape?" She asked.

He knew she wasn't buying his answers.

"There was a fire. The sheriff opened the door. I just made a run for it." He explained which in a way wasn't a lie.

"Three fires. You were there all three times," She looked at him suspiciously.

"Weird coincidence huh?" He said with a shrug, "Guess I'm just that hot."

Lana laughed, "Or just part of the mystery that is Clark Kent."

Clark noticed the camera and changed the subject, "How's the letter for Whitney going?"

"I decided to tell him how I really feel," She said.

"What happened to putting on a brave face?" He asked.

"Wasn't fair to either of us. I haven't been honest about my feelings," She answered. "I know its gonna hurt and my timing is crummy but having a relationship that's built on secrets and lies is doomed to fail."

Clark heard her words and knew how true they were. But this was his second chance and he wasn't going to lie to her but telling her his secret would take time. Right now it wasn't the right time. But this time it was going to be different. He wouldn't wait until she was walking down the aisle to marry Lex.

"Don't you think so Clark?" She asked.

"I do." He said simply.


	11. Red

Red

"Nothing says school spirit like a ring that looks like it was jacked from P. Diddy." Chloe said holding her hand up and showing them both.

"I think it looks great," Clark said as he waited in line with Pete.

"I think we'll be lucky if the glue holds through graduation," She continued with her ranting.

She muttered something about the ruby but Clark didn't hear her. She looked up with a determined look on her face and took off down the hall. She clearly felt like she had a lead for a story.

"I can't believe your parents gave you the money for a class ring," Pete said.

Clark hadn't asked but his dad had known. Jonathan and Martha wanted Clark to have a better high school experience than the first time around but he could tell Pete that.

"Yeah, me too. I figured they wouldn't even let me spend my allowance," He said as they got closer to the table.

For some reason he just couldn't remember his class ring. Maybe he hadn't gotten one before but he would at least remember his parents buying it for him. Clark stepped up and handed the check to the lady. She smiled up at him and motioned for him to pick out his ring. He smiled and looked down. The ring did look familiar but he couldn't place it. Maybe it looked familiar from all the times Pete had worn his. Didn't Pete wear his a lot through high school?

He picked up the ring and pulled it on. His skin grew hot and he felt the electric jolt travel through his body until he was tingling everywhere. He took a deep breath and smiled at the good feeling. It was like he was free. No worries about who had sent him here and what events to change verses what not to.

He didn't want to play it safe. It was his life and he was getting to live it over again. No worries at all. He was superman. Kal-El of the house El. He was a god among men and he was going to live life as he wanted to. His gaze fell on Lana. First he was going to change the past by making Lana his. She was meant to be with him even if everyone thought it was Lois. He loved Lana Lang and she was his. No doubts, no fears, and no worries were going to stop him today. But not without a little fun to keep time busy.

"You feeling okay?" Pete asked.

"I feel great," He said and it wasn't a lie.

Hell, he wasn't telling anymore lies. Someone try and stop him.

"Excuse me. It's Jessie, isn't it?" The principal asked loud enough to draw Clark's attention. "Perhaps Ms. Lang didn't tell you, but there's a dress code here at Smallville High."

"Lame and Lamer?" Jessie sniped off.

Clark laughed. He liked her attitude, not to mention she was hot. But Lana was hotter. Time to impress. He walked forward.

"You think that's funny Mr. Kent?" The principal asked hearing Clark laugh at Jessie's comment.

"By the way I'm not changing," Jessie added.

"Well perhaps you'd like to discuss your attitude in my office," He snapped back.

"Excuse me?" Clark said stepping in. He looked to Lana and smirked before continuing, "I think she looks really hot, and I think that your dress code sucks. I mean, come on. It's her first day, cut her some slack. Besides, I don't think you should be the one giving fashion tips."

The principal looked shocked but couldn't come up with anything to say other than, "Tomorrow, young lady, proper attire or you're going straight home."

He looked back at Clark and then walked on down the hall. Lana walked up and gave Clark a curious look. He smiled and watched as she led Jessie down the hall to finish the tour. He took a good look at the way Lana's hips moved just right. He couldn't wait until he could put his hands on them again.

"Where did that come from?" Pete asked joining his side.

"I'm turning a new leaf, Pete. No more Clark Kent, farmer's son. You're looking at Clark Kent, the man," He said with another smirk.

Pete laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Alright, this is what I was talking about. It's right over the county line, and they don't check Ids." He said handing Pete a flyer.

Clark was in the party mood. He already knew the school work so why waste the time doing the homework. Why not have fun and enjoy his high school years like he should have?

"Dude, this is like a bar." Pete said shocked that Clark would even suggest it. It went against the Kent code or something.

"I know. You're the one who says if you wanna have fun, you gotta take risks." He said taking the flyer back. Pete was being a wuss.

"The day Clark Kent decides to break some rules, I'll be there," Pete said.

Clark smiled, glad he could get Pete to party with him. Booty dances all around. If only he could get Lana in on the action.

"Clark right?" Jessie called from behind.

Clark turned around and smiled at the blonde chick scoping him out.

"Jessie Brooks. That place rocks. I checked it out on my way into town." She mentioned as she noticed his flyer. "Are you planning a road trip?" She asked.

"If we do, I'll let you know," He said with his Kent smile.

She smiled back and took a pen out of Pete's hands. She wrote down her number on his hand.

"In that case, you'll need a way to get in touch with me." She flirted. Score one for the new Kent!

Pete watched on in shock. And took his pen back.

"In case you require translation, that was her hitting on you."

"If you ever need lessons, just ask." He shot back.

"Clark! You and Jessie seem to be making fast friends," Lana said after watching their exchange.

"Just trying to make the new girl feel welcome," He paused and noticed her confused look, "Don't worry, Lana, I haven't taken my eye off you all day."

She smiled softly but he could tell the redness in her cheeks.

"So, we still on for that cram session tonight at the Talon?" She asked shocked by Clark's direct flirting.

"If you're still going to be there, absolutely," He said flashing another Kent smile.

"I'll be there," Pete added just as shocked as Lana. Lana smiled and walked away, not sure what to say.

Clark super sped into the barn and saw his dad working on the bike. He smiled down at it and remember good times on it.

"Looking for me?" He asked dropping his back pack down.

"Yeah. Weren't you supposed to be here with me, working on the garage door?" Jonathan asked, surprised at his sudden appearance. It wasn't something you got used to.

"Dad, that'll take, like, two seconds," He said sitting down on the crate. He looked down at his class ring and smiled.

"Oh, you got your class ring," Martha said walking over and taking a good look. "I remember my class ring. I wore it forever," She said.

"I remember it too. It took an engagement ring to get your class ring off your finger," Jonathan said.

"As fun as that is to hear, I think I'm going to go do my chores," He said before super speeding off.

After finishing with his chores so Jonathan would get off his case, he super sped over to the Talon to hang with Chloe, Pete, and his favorite hottie Lana. He knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes. Lana pushed open the door and Clark stepped inside.

"Hey, Clark, glad you could make it. We're just doing American history, the Red Scare." Lana greeted.

Clark had better ideas and it involved him and Lana and no homework. He wouldn't mind studying her.

"Hey, can we do that tomorrow?" He asked.

"Why? Is something wrong?" She asked confused.

"It's really nice out tonight. Let's go for a drive, go dancing." He suggested.

"Are you asking me on a date?" She asked.

"I'm asking you to have some fun with me," He said.

She smiled, "This is a little unexpected to say the least."

"I told you I'd wait for you," He said remembering their discussion on the windmill.

"We really have to study," She said all serious.

"Did you know when you get all serious, your nose crinkles up? It's really sexy," He said hoping to convince her to go out.

She swallowed and he noticed.

"Pete and Chloe are waiting for us." She turned and walked back to the table where Chloe and Pete were working on some problems.

Clark took a seat and gave Lana a once over. She noticed him checking her out and he didn't care. Let her know that he wanted her.

"Hey, man." Pete said looking up, "Where are your books?"

"Do you guys want to go to a bar?" He asked.

Maybe if Chloe and Pete wanted to go he could get his date with Lana after all.

"You can commit academic hara-kiri but the rest of us need to cram for this test." Chloe said.

"You guys, high school's supposed to be fun. This isn't fun," He said.

"Clark, you should really chill on this whole 180 spin. We think you're cool the way you are. You don't have to hit the bars." Pete said.

Lana looked at him with concern. Clark knew what she was thinking and he didn't like it. He didn't need them tip toeing around him cause they thought he was vulnerable. He was Clark Kent, Kal-el, a sexy god beast. No need to tip toe. He was a king and he was going to party like one and live life the way he wanted to.

"It'll be my treat," He said.

"Since when did you and the money truck hook up?" Pete asked.

"I've been cashing in. Beside's, I'm tired of being poor. I'm tired of plaid, and I'm tired of studying. Come on, let's go," He tried one last time.

"I'm going to get you a decaf," Chloe said standing up.

"I'm going to help," Lana said.

They both headed to the counter and Clark watched. Pete shrugged and went back to his work. Clark watched as Lana walked away and the way she moved her hips. Instead of heat vision it was his x-ray vision which he didn't mind at all. He'd been wanting to see Lana like that for a very long time.

"Did you know Chloe had a birthmark on her cheek?" He asked letting Pete know just how much fun he was having anyway.

"No she doesn't," Pete said wondering what had gotten into Clark.

"Not that cheek," He said.

He laughed at Pete's reaction. He knew Pete and Chloe hooked up in the future and Pete knew more about Chloe's body then him but it was fun torture to do.

"Cut it out. What's wrong with you?" Pete asked.

"Just having fun which you guys should as well. Let's go," He said.

"No way dude. This test is half our grade. I can't fail," Pete said.

"Alright. Have fun with your studying," He said.

He stood from the table and winked at Lana. They watched him leave. He smiled as he walked out. That was fun and damn, Lana looked good.

Clark concentrated on passing the football on his new video game. He had the music blasting and he was loving it. Fun thing was, all of his new stuff was his. He had this cool new wardrobe which he would be styling, new sound system, huge t.v. and the latest video game system. He had what every teenager wanted.

"CLARK!" His dad yelled from behind him.

He heard him but didn't turn around. He was about to score the winning touchdown.

"Clark! Where did you get all of this?" Martha asked as they stepped around his sound system.

"Discount Eddie's in Metropolis. Open all Night!" He yelled over the music.

"You mean to tell me," Jonathan stopped and reached for the remote but ended up turning the music louder. Clark grabbed the remote and turned it off. "You took our credit cards and bought all of this stuff?"

"Nope." He answered.

"Then how did you get all this?" Martha asked.

"Lex hooked me up," He answered.

Lex had been shocked but enjoyed the shopping spree. Clark had always been like a little brother and the fact that Clark had asked was sweet music to Lex.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Jonathan screamed.

"Chill dad. He didn't mind. We had a lot of fun which I've been lacking lately." He answered.

"I can't believe you Clark Kent," Jonathan said.

"What's the big deal?" He asked.

"What's the big deal? The big deal is that you're going to take all this back right now," Jonathan said tossing the leather jacket into his chest.

"Yeah right," He said pulling the jacket on. He smirked and stepped back.

"Clark Kent," Jonathan said again. "We are going to have a long conversation about this new attitude you have."

"Well, dad, you can talk all you want. I'm out of here," He said super speeding out the loft window and landing next to his dad's bike.

He got on and started the bike up. He smirked as the engine roared to life. He slipped on his new shades and spun dirt as he sped out of the driveway and on his way to school. He had some ladies to impress.

On his way to school he ran across Jessie who was walking to school. She jumped on and Clark rode into school with a babe on his back. He rode down the sidewalk and smirked as everyone watched his big entrance. He pulled the bike into a parking stop and waited for Jessie to get off.

"Thanks for the ride," She said with a smile.

"Anytime," He replied. He watched her walk off and turned the bike off.

"So much for the shy and retiring Clark Kent," Lana said as she, Chloe, and Pete walked up.

"I was just giving her a ride to school. Say the word and I'll save you the return trip," He said looking her over and smirking.

She was looking good today. The bell rung and both she and Chloe walked off not knowing what to say to Clark.

"Clark Kent, chick magnet. What's wrong with this picture?" Pete asked.

"People change," He answered.

It was as simple as that. Clark Kent was who he wanted to be.

His dad pulled up in the red truck, "Clark, I'd like a word with you please."

"Not right now, dad," He said walking to go inside.

Jonathan got out of the truck, "Get in the truck, son."

"Give me one good reason why I should?" He asked.

He had better things to do than listen to his father. Better things like x-ray Lana.

"Because I am your father, and I just told you to get in the truck," Jonathan said grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around.

"You're not my father," He said pulling his arm from Jonathan's grip. "You never were," He continued before shoving Jonathan away from him.

Jonathan crashed into the side of the truck. Clark stopped and watched before turning around. The action was done, so what to do now? He went inside, without Pete by his side.

It was after school and Clark was on his way to the Talon. He was done with the flirting. He was going to walk right in there and make Lana his woman. The way things were suppose to be. He saw her at the counter, busy with work.

"Lana, we need to talk," He said walking right up to the counter.

"Clark, please, I really need to get these orders done," She said trying to avoid him. He didn't like it.

"Your coffee can wait," He said rudely.

Normally he would have felt bad but he neededto say it. She set down her stuff and he could see how annoyed she was.

"I got the impression that you were jealous when you saw me with Jessie."

She shook her head and avoided looking him in the eye so he knew it was true.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can spend time with anyone you want." She picked up her tray and walked around the counter.

She was trying to get away from him.

"Don't get me wrong. I was happy you were jealous." He said turning her way. He saw her pause and blink.

"Clark, what is going on with you?" She asked.

"I've decided to tell you the truth, Lana." he said. Part of that was true. He knew she didn't want a relationship built on lies and secrets but he couldn't tell her everything.

"About…about everything?" She asked. He heard the excitement in her voice.

"Try me," He said, "What do you want to know?"

"For starters," She set the tray down, "What happened the day the twisters hit?" She asked.

"I saved you." He said simply.

"How?" She asked wanting to know more detail.

"We'll get there. But right now we should concentrate on more important things, like…I've had feelings for you for a long time and I know you've had feelings for me too. So I think we should stop pretending."

She cleared her throat and found something to say that didn't answer his statement. Her avoidance was answer enough.

"So what? Is this supposed to be some all new Clark Kent?" She asked picking the tray back up so she could get back to work.

He took the tray from her hands and put it back down.

He stood and stepped closer to her, "That depends. Do you like him?" He asked.

Before she could answer he captured her lips with his. He pulled her close and held her tight with one hand on the small of her back. The other traveled up into her hair and played with her ear lobe a bit. He knew how much she liked that. She melted into his touch and moaned against him. He had wanted this for so long. He finally pulled away for air and she looked up at him.

"Clark…what about Jessie?" She asked.

"Jessie who?" He asked rubbing her cheek, "You're the one I want to be with."

He could feel her breath against his cheek. It was a comforting feeling.

"Pick you up at eight." He said before walking off.

He felt her eyes watching him leave. Things were as they should be.

"I came to shoot some pool, but it looks like this establishment's been closed," He said as he walked into Lex's office.

When he had been here last night the place hadn't been like this. Lionel Luthor must have really done a number within a few short hours.

"My father's presence has required certain sacrifices," Lex said setting down a file he was looking through.

"Why don't you throw him out?" He asked.

If someone was cramping his style he wouldn't take it for long. Kindness only goes so far.

"Clark, it's not like the thought hasn't occurred to me but," he said turning around. "His blindness changes the situation."

Lex looked him over and seemed surprised.

"Just because your father has a problem doesn't mean he needs to ruin your life." He said with a smirk.

Lex was impressed that he had cleaned up so well. He had to admit he looked good in his new clothes.

"I wasn't aware a 2000 dollar coat came with a backbone," Lex joked, "What's going on?"

"I'd like to borrow the Ferrari. I've got a hot date tonight, and I wanna rock her world," He answered.

"Rock her world?" Lex asked with a smile. "So, Lana at last." Lex made the jump to conclusion.

"Like you said, a man needs to know when to make his move," He answered.

"I'm glad you're acting on your feelings but Lana's never struck me as a girl to be impressed by a Ferrari," Lex said.

"Fast cars, fancy home and a ton of money never hurt you, did it?" He asked with a wave of his hand.

"Seems that I've finally rubbed off on you. You're the brother I've always wanted," Lex said with a huge smile.

"Glad to make you proud," He responded.

It was fun to have friends in high places. And Lex was definetely a friend very high up.

Clark picked Lana up right as he said he would. She starred slack jaw as he lead her to the red Ferrari parked outside. Clark wasn't the type of guy who would go so far as to borrow a sports car just to impress but lately Clark Kent was another person entirely.

"Ready for a night you'll never forget?" Clark asked.

Lana smiled and took her seat after Clark opened the car door for her.

"Do you know how to drive this?" She asked as he got into the driver's seat.

"I taught myself on the way over," He answered.

With his Kent smile he burnt rubber and sped off to the bar he planned on taking her. He drove way too fast and he knew it scared Lana. Eventually they reached the bar and Clark parked the car. He rushed over and opened Lana's door and helped her out.

"Why are we here?" Lana asked.

"Thought it would be fun," He said taking her hand and walking with her to the door.

Music was booming even from outside. Once they walked in Clark smiled. This was his kind of place. Loud and wild. Just the way he wanted to live life. Even with Lana by his side. Everything was perfect. The dance floor was packed as they walked in. Clark took off his jacket and flexed his biceps. He saw Lana gulp and he smiled.

"This place is great!" He said over the music. He lead her to the dance floor.

"I guess. Not exactly what I was expecting," She said loud enough for him to hear.

Clark had his hands on Lana's shoulders protectively. She was his girl and nothing would happen to her. So when he noticed two guys looking her over, he snapped.

"What are you looking at?" He asked pulling back from Lana.

"Clark, I'm fine." Lana said grabbing his arm.

I guess he looked ready to kill cause she looked scared.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked.

"What! No. And since when do you drink?" She asked shocked.

"Well, if you don't want a drink then lets dance," He said pulling her to the dance floor.

"Clark, this place isn't us. Let's go somewhere else and talk," Lana said pulling at his arm.

He got the idea she wasn't having fun. He was screwing up big time.

"I'll take that dance Clark," Jessie said stepping out from the dance floor.

Clark looked over and smiled. Now here was a party girl but she was no Lana Lang. He just wasn't interested.

"Sorry Jessie, but I'm here with someone," He said.

"Well it doesn't look like she's interested," Jessie said.

Lana stepped forward, "Clark is here with me. Back off."

Clark looked over at her and smiled. Someone was getting feisty. He thought it was hot.

"How about we go Lana," He said.

He noticed her sigh of relief and she took his hand to walk out with him.

"Come on, one dance." Jessie said grabbing his hand.

"No," Clark said pulling his hand back.

"I thought you were different, but you're a jerk just like the rest of them," Jessie said.

She drew the attention of the two guys who checked Lana out. They walked forward and stepped between Clark and Jessie. Clark pulled Lana behind him so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Is there a problem?" The blonde asked.

"Not at all," Lana said from behind him.

"Oh, so you've got your bitch speaking for you," The other dude insulted Lana.

Clark snapped and slammed his palm into the dudes chest. He went flying backwards and landed on a table breaking it in two. The blonde reared back to punch him but Clark caught his fist and pushed it into the dudes face breaking his nose. Lana pulled on his arm and Clark followed her outside.

"How did you?" She asked still shocked.

"No one calls you a bitch," He said and pulled her into a hug.

She smiled but pulled away.

"Thanks for defending me but I'm worried about you. You just aren't acting like yourself. What happened to telling the truth? What's going on?" She asked.

"I'm just being the man I want to be," He said simply.

"I miss 'my' Clark Kent. When he comes back, let me know," She said pulling away.

Clark sighed as he watched her walk to the car. He followed shortly after. The car ride back to her house was in silence. Unless he gave her answers she wouldn't talk to him. Right now wasn't the time to tell her anything at all. But time was on his side. At least, for now.

Clark came outside and loaded his bags into the Ferrari. He planned on staying with Lex until he could get the money to buy his own place. Staying at the farm was cramping his style and he really didn't want to get close to his father anymore.

"Where were you last night? We were worried about you," Martha said.

"Last night was fine. I can handle myself," He said.

He was still upset about Lana. She didn't like the new Clark Kent and wanted nothing to do with him. He would get her to see one day that he was still perfect the way he was.

"We want to help you," Martha went on.

"Help me?" He asked. Their was nothing they could do but get out of his way.

"Clark, listen to me. There's something very wrong with you," Jonathan said.

"The only thing that's wrong with me is sitting here waiting for you to die again. I won't stick around for that. I came back here and I'm going to fix everything. But to do that, I need to be who I want to be. So back off and leave me alone," He said hopping behind the wheel.

Both Martha and Jonathan were too shocked to say anything. Clark started the car and sped off, spitting gravel every which way.

"Hey Lex. Mind if I crash here?" Clark asked walking into the office at the Mansion.

"What happened?" Lex asked sitting up in his chair.

"I just can't stay at the farm anymore. I can't stand Smallville anymore," He said taking a seat next to Lex's desk.

"Did you have a fight with your parents?" Lex asked.

"Not only that but Lana can't handle the new me. I'm sick of being the farm boy. I want to be my own person and no one is accepting that," He said.

"It's okay Clark. You just need to give them time. Why don't you hang out here while I finish up some business and then we'll hit Metropolis and shop for your own set of wheels," Lex suggested.

"I like the sound of that," He said.

Lex smiled and headed out of the office. Clark looked around and settled on the pool table to keep him occupied. Before he could get the first shot, Lionel walked in. He took a shot and the noise jolted Lionel.

"Lex?" Lionel asked.

Clark walked forward and ripped the shades from Lionel's face and put them on. Lionel swung crazy and Clark dodged.

"Lionel, go back to your room," He said with a smug smirk. "Better yet, pack your bags and get the hell out." He ordered.

"I beg your pardon?" Lionel asked taken back by his rudeness.

"Lex may be too afraid to tell you, but I'm not," He said. "No one in Smallville wants you here."

"You seem to know a lot about me. You got a name?" He asked.

"Clark Kent," He said.

"Jonathan and Martha Kent's son?" Lionel asked shocked, "As far as I know, they're good people. I'm astonished they've raised such a blatantly aggressive offspring."

"If you like them so much, I'm sure they'll put you up," Clark said. "I hear they have a spare bedroom and I know they could use the cash."

"You've got a lot to learn about that, young man, but you speak your mind. That's good. It'll take you far," Lionel said.

"I'm going to the top," He said.

With money and fast cars and a place like this. Why wouldn't Lana want to be with him?

"Mr. Luthor?" A knock came at the door and a man stepped in.

"Yes," Lionel said turning to the voice.

"I apologize for the interruption. I'm a federal marshal. Your people let me in." The man said.

"What can I do for you?" Lionel asked.

Clark slipped his hands into his pocket and listened to their conversation. Perhaps he would hear something useful.

"This man was seen last night leaving the scene of a disturbance in your son's Ferrari." The man said stepping forward.

Clark took a step back and stared the man down. All Clark had done was protect his woman and he would even go to jail for that. If they could take him in.

"Was that while you were on your way to the top, Clark?" Lionel asked amused.

"I was protecting someone," Clark explained.

"Clark, where can I find this girl?" The man asked holding up a picture of Jessie and some guy.

"I've never seen her before," He lied.

He didn't like this guy and he was sure Jessie wouldn't like him either. The man pulled a gun out and cocked it.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Clark asked amused.

Pathetic humans and their guns. Clark super sped and took the gun from his hands and pointed it to the man. Once it registered that he was no longer holding the gun and Clark had it pointed at him, he slowly raised his hands.

"How'd you do that?" He asked amazed.

Clark stepped back and smirked, "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

He pointed the gun to his palm and fired the gun a few times. He caught each bullet and when the smoke cleared he opened his hand and let the bullets fall to the ground.

"What's happening? Who's shooting?" Lionel asked.

"Don't worry Lionel. He missed," Clark said.

Lionel rushed out the door mentioning calling security. Clark watched as the man tried to escape but Clark moved faster and pinned him against the wall with the pool table.

"Why are you looking for Jessie?" He asked.

"It's not her, its her father. They were witness protection. They rabbited." The man explained.

"Why?" Clark asked as he moved around the table.

"He's a corporate whistle-blower. His former employer offered me a million dollars if I could get evidence." The man continued explaining.

"What kind of evidence?" He asked picking up a pool ball and tossing it up and catching it.

"Computer disks, accounting files, memos, endless smoking guns. Look, we can split it. It's enough money to start a whole new life," He offered.

Clark didn't need the man to get the files. He didn't need the man at all. Plus he had Lex and Lex's wallet. They were like brothers.

"It's a great idea but who needs you?" Clark asked.

He tapped the man on the head and he fell unconscious. That was one trick Clark never grew tired of. With a smirk he headed out of the Mansion and made his way to Jessie's house.

He knocked on the door and waited for Jessie to answer the door. The sooner he got what he came for the sooner he would be out of Smallville. The door pulled open and Jessie smiled at him.

"Thought you forgot about me. I almost didn't believe you when you came back to the club. Ready to go?" She asked after looking around.

Clark stepped in, "Almost."

He licked his lips and looked around the room. It wasn't a place he wanted to stay in which meant he needed to hurry this up.

"I know about your father, Jessie, and the disks. We're going anywhere until I have them."

Jessie closed the door behind him and he turned around to look at her.

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" She asked close to tears.

"The money," He said simply. How hard could it be to understand. "You said that you wanted to leave this town and a million dollars is more than enough money to make a fresh start."

"If I give you those disks, my dad is a dead man," Jessie said.

"He was dead when he started running," A man said from behind.

Clark turned around to see the same man as before. Apparently, he woke up.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want to split?" He asked.

"You need me, kid." The man said. Now Clark was simply getting pissed off. "I know the players, how to get the money. Now give him the disks, Jessica!" The man said.

A gunfire rang through the house and the man fell over. Clark looked back and chuckled. Served the guy right. Jessie's father stepped into the room and pointed a gun at Clark.

"I don't want to hurt you, son. But I will. Get out." The father said.

"Just like my dad," He said to her father. How people acted just like other people. There were too many clones in this world. "Always telling me what to do."

He stepped forward and her father stepped back. He was afraid of Clark and that was an empowering feeling.

"I don't listen to him. What makes you think I'm gonna listen to you?" Clark asked.

The man's hands were shaking so it was no problem to snatch the gun from his hands. Clark smirked and crushed the barrel before tossing it aside.

"Where are the disks?" He asked.

The man refused to tell Clark anything but he noticed that Jessie was gone. It clicked that she had them. Her father was a bit intelligent but unfortunately for them both, he would catch up to her in seconds. He tossed her father aside and ran after her into the corn field.

Clark stood in front of her path and she crashed into him and landed on the ground. She groaned and looked up at him. As soon as she realized it was him she shook with fear.

"Please don't do this," She pleaded.

"I never thought it would be so easy to get everything I've ever wanted," He stated.

He ripped open her purse and pulled out the discs. Job finished. Now it was time to cash in.

"Clark!" Martha said from behind.

"Mom?" Clark questioned turning around.

Sure enough his mom was standing there in the middle of a corn field.

"It take the whole study group to find me?" Clark asked.

"No. Lionel Luthor heard you mention Jessie," Martha said. "Jessie, run!"

Clark heard her grab her bag and take off. But that was okay. He had what he wanted and Martha wasn't going to stop him.

"Clark!" Jonathan yelled from behind him. Clark huffed and turned around. "I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else." Jonathan said holding up a sledge hammer.

"Still trying to tell me what to do." Clark said, "Are you scared?" He asked noticing how unsteady Jonathan's hands were. "Then again, you and mom were always afraid of me." He added.

"No. We've had nothing but love for you," Jonathan said trying to reach Clark. "That makes what I'm about to do all that more difficult." He said finding nothing of Clark behind his eyes.

Pain ripped through Clark's body and he fell to his knees. He tried to fight it off and crawl away but Martha kept the box near him.

"Clark!" Jonathan yelled.

Clark looked up and saw the sledge hammer swing down towards him. He raised his hands to block the attack and felt his class ring shatter into millions of pieces. All of his energy was drained from his body and he collapsed. Martha put the rock back in it's case as Jonathan rushed to his side. Everything felt different. Like he was released from some type of drug.

Clark watched Lana ride her horse in the field. It had been a long day of apologizing to everyone. In the end it was all worked out and his parents understood his need to be like everyone else. Which is why they agreed to let him keep everything that Lex had bought him. But he wasn't allowed to ask for anything more. Clark didn't mind that one bit.

Now he needed to apologize to Lana and get her to see him as the same Clark Kent but with better clothes. He hoped she forgave him. His stomach flipped loops as she got closer. She looked up and saw him standing there with flowers in his hands.

"Nell told me you were riding, this this is one of your favorite places. It's pretty," He said as she came to a stop by the fence. "I got a little lost along the way but here I am."

"Those for me?" She asked, pointing to the flowers in his hand.

"Yeah. I wanted to apologize," He said holding them out to her. She didn't take them.

"So you thought that if you brought me flowers we could pretend that nothing happened?" She asked.

"I'm sorry for how I was acting. It wasn't the real me," He tried to explain.

"So telling me you had feelings for me wasn't the real you? You can't have it both ways. Either it was you or it wasn't," She said.

"I'm trying to find the real me. I don't like being the farmer's son. I thought new clothes and a new attitude would make me better. Make me who you would want to be with," He tried to explain without diving into to much detail.

"I get that Clark. But I can't be with you unless you know who you are. I don't want to be with you and not know who you are or if you're going to do a 180 on me. I don't think I could handle it," She said.

He understood where she was coming from. He needed to prove himself to her for her to want to be with him. But he knew now that the feelings were there.

"Will you give me the time to figure that out?" He asked hoping for a yes.

"I care about you Clark and I want to be with you. Just like you've waited for me, I'll wait for you." She said.

"Thank you, Lana." He said with a smile.

"You're a great guy Clark. I know that when you get to who you want to be that everything will be perfect. Right now is just not the time," She said.

"I have a feeling it will be soon," He said.

"I hope so," She replied with a smile.


	12. Nocturne

This chapter brought to you by my beta. Enjoy.

NOCTURNE

Clark made his way through the crowds of people after school. It had been a few days after his run in with red kryptonite. Now he was hoping for life to go back to normal for at least a little bit before anything else was thrown at him. He turned a corner and saw Pete, Chloe and Lana. They were no doubt headed for the Torch headquarters. Clark walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" he said.

His greeting was met with silence. Something was up... Chloe and Lana went directly to the couch while Pete leaned up against a desk. Clark stood there watching them.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Lana has a secret admirer!" Chloe blurted out, as she removed her jacket.

Clark raised an eyebrow and looked at Lana, who was looking everywhere but at him. In her hands was an envelope.

"It's nothing really..." she said, quietly.

Chloe looked over at her disbelievingly.

"What do you mean nothing?! What happened to... 'romantic'?"

There was a moment of silence in which Chloe was waiting for Lana to say something. Clark wondered who Lana's secret admirer was this time.

"Just let the boy read it," said Pete.

Lana looked up, but tightened her grip on the envelope. Pete and Chloe watched intently. Finally Lana sighed and surrendered the envelope. Clark opened it up and read the poem. He raised his eyebrows in amusement. It was sort of...cheesy... Lana saw the glimmer in his eyes as he read it.

"What?" she stated flatly.

"It's a little mushy," he said with a slight smile.

Lana rolled her eyes and stood up. She grabbed the poem from his hands.

"I almost forgot that you were Clark Kent, Man of Steel," she said, her words dripping with apathy. Then she turned to Pete and Chloe. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," Pete and Chloe said.

After Lana left, Chloe started typing away and Pete left for football practice. Clark left frustrated. He didn't see this coming. If he would have, then his reaction would have been different. There was something familiar about this whole situation...but he was having trouble remembering.

Clark went straight to the Talon after he left the school. He knew Lana was working and wanted to make amends. He walked inside to find her talking to Lex. Lex was holding the poem in his hand and by the way Lana was smiling, Clark knew Lex's reaction was a lot better than his. Trying not to let jealousy get the best of him, Clark slowly approached.

"It's nice some people appreciate artistic expression," said Lana, when she saw him.

Lex looked from Clark to Lana, before handing Clark the poem.

"It kinds of raises the bar for any other contenders, doesn't it Clark ?" Lex said with a smirk.

Clark said nothing and Lex walked away. Lana walked from behind the counter and started clearing off a table. She was still not happy with him.

"Look, Lana," Clark started. "I know things aren't great between us right now, but –"

"I'm fine, Clark ," Lana interrupted.

She went on to the next table and Clark knew she was dropping hints for him to leave. But he refused to be pushed away that easily.

"Lana, I want to apologize for ragging on the poem."

Lana let out a sigh and looked at him.

"I guess poetry's not for everybody," she said.

She walked behind the counter and started wiping it down. Clark stood there staring at her. She looked up and saw the serious expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I guess I was just surprised that you would show Pete and Chloe the poem, but not show me."

"You can't expect me to share everything with you, Clark, if you're not going to be open with me."

Clark looked down at the poem in his hand and laid it on the counter.

"Sorry I bothered you," he said and started walking away.

Lana let out a sigh and walked after him.

"Wait," she said.

Clark stopped and turned to face her.

"I appreciate your apology," she said, sincerely. "And I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I guess I'm just...a little bit freaked out."

"Why?"

"Well, because the poems I find are always on the tombstone at my parents' grave."

"Sounds like something out of a horror movie..."

"I know," Lana said. "The thought that someone is sneaking around watching me is a little scary."

"So...what are you going to do?" asked Clark . "Stop visiting their grave?"

"No! I would never do that," Lana said. "I'm going to stay out there later until I meet this mysterious Romeo."

Clark only nodded. Then Lana smiled up at him.

"I better get back to work," she said.

Smiling, Clark watched her walk off. For now they were both happy.

Clark knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be there just in case something went wrong. What if Lana's Romeo turned out to be a cold blooded killer? He reached the cemetery and saw her talking to a guy who looked to be about their age. In the moonlight, he had pale skin, long dark hair and dark eyes. Clark got close enough to hear but not close enough to be seen.

"Why do you leave me these poems?" Lana was asking.

"Because...you inspire me," said the guy.

Clark saw Lana smile. Then she stepped a little closer to the guy because she felt comfortable. Clark sighed. Nothing about this mysterious stranger seemed harmful so he turned to go. Then he heard Lana scream. Without thinking he zoomed over and sent the guy flying onto another grave. Clark saw Lana lying a few feet away puzzled beyond all reason.

" Clark ?" she said, sitting up. "Where did you come from?"

"I – I heard you scream," said Clark , changing the subject. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so, but where's Byron?"

"Who's Byron?"

Lana looked around and saw Byron lying unconscious on the ground. She stood up and hurried over to his side.

"Oh my god!" she said, kneeling down.

Byron's eyes opened slowly.

"Are you alright?" Lana asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine."

Byron sat up and Lana let out a sigh.

"Sorry about that," she said, staring coldly over at Clark . "I don't know where he came from."

"It's alright," Byron said, slowly standing up.

He wobbled a bit and Lana put his arm around her shoulders. Clark felt a twinge of jealousy, but then felt guilty. He missed something, but he hadn't missed Lana scream.

"Let's go back into town and talk," said Lana.

"I can't stay out for too much longer, though," Byron said.

"Don't worry, we'll get you back home."

Back in town at the Talon, Clark and Lana watched as Byron ate and drank like he hadn't in a long time. Then Lana looked at Clark and cleared her throat. He knew she was wanting him to apologize.

"Listen, Byron..." he said. "I'm sorry I knocked you out. Its just that I heard Lana scream and –"

"It's okay, Clark . You were protecting a beautiful young lady. It was chivalrous."

Lana smiled over at him and Clark frowned.

"I'm just curious...why did you scream?" Clark said to Lana.

Lana was about to answer, but Byron cut in.

"She shined her flashlight in my eyes. I didn't mean to...but it was the sudden bright light. It caught me off guard. I'm sorry, Lana. I would never hurt you."

"It's okay, Byron," smiled Lana.

Clark watched as they looked at each other.

"If I could write the beauty of your eyes and number all your graces... The age would come to say 'This poet lies. Such heavenly touches ne'er touched earthly faces'," said Byron, all the while staring deeply into Lana's eyes.

Clark fought back the urge to laugh, but immediately frowned when he saw the looks they were giving each other.

"That was beautiful," Lana said.

"Which poet wrote that?" said Clark .

"Shakespeare," answered Byron.

Clark nodded thoughtfully. Byron finished off the cake and sat back, fully satisfied. The sound of a truck outside made them all frown. Then the realization hit Lana.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "That's our milk delivery."

"What time is it?" Byron asked.

"Quarter to five," answered Clark .

Byron's eyes widened and he jumped up from the table. Clark and Lana quickly followed him outside.

"Byron, at least let us take you home," Clark called after him.

They all piled into the truck and quickly drove him home. Clark pulled up to the edge of the white picket fence surrounding the weathered old farm house. Then Byron quickly got out.

"You want us to come in and tell your parents what happened?" Clark called after him.

"No, I'll be fine!"

Just as Byron made it to the porch steps, the porch light came on and the door swung open. Clark and Lana's eyes widened when they saw Byron's father holding a gun in his face. Then Byron's mother hurried Byron inside, while Clark and Lana got out of the truck. They ran up to the yard, where Byron's dad was waiting for them.

"I better not catch you around my son again! Get out before I shoot you for trespassing!" Byron's father threatened.

To get his point across, he shot once into the air. That did it. Lana and Clark hurried into the truck and drove off as fast as they could to get help.

The next day, Lana and Clark explained to his parents what happened. Then they headed back to Byron's home with Sheriff Ethan and Jonathan. When they got there, Byron's parents said that Byron died eight years ago. But Lana and Clark knew better and knew his parents were lying. Sheriff Ethan promised to issue a warrant to search the house. Clark and Lana received strict orders to stay away from Byron's home until the warrant was made out. At school, Chloe did some research of her own.

"It looks like your tortured poet is an unfortunate member of the Dead Poet's Society. The certificate of death is signed by Dr. Emil Jenkins," she said, as she printed out a death certificate.

She handed it over to Clark who shook his head in disbelief.

"Its gotta be fake," he said, handing it back.

"Not that I don't trust your judgement, but could it be possible that goth boy is –"

"I don't think a ghost could polish off three pieces of cake and two cappuccinos." said Lana.

This whole situation really had her shaken up. She was concerned about Byron's welfare and so was Clark .

"I was just checking, I mean...this IS Smallville," said Chloe, as she typed quickly away on the keyboard. "I ran Dr. Jenkins' name through the computer and found something very interesting..."

Clark and Lana crowded behind her as she continued.

"Eight years ago, he surpervised a medical trial over at Metron Pharmaceuticals."

"Let me guess, Byron was a participant," said Clark , though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah. They were all kids who had exhibited antisocial behavior."

"But that doesn't sound like Byron. He's so gentle," said Lana.

Clark and Chloe looked at her. A sly smile spread across Chloe's face.

"Could it be that our new Shakespeare has stirred the heart of our young Juliet?" Chloe asked.

"Its just nice to meet someone who's so honest about their feelings, I don't have to guess what they're thinking," Lana answered, looking straight at Clark . "We have to start looking for Byron."

"No," said Clark . "We should see what the sheriff finds."

Lana looked at him, before rolling her eyes and walking out of the office. Chloe stared up at Clark .

"Let me guess...a lover's spat?" she said.

Clark only shrugged. This was not looking good.

In an attempt to help speed things along, Clark volunteered himself and Pete to go search Byron's home themselves. They found Byron in the darkened basement all chained up. When they got him out into the sunlight, he went through a transformation in which his skin broke and his eyes blackened. Byron turned into a completely different person whose strength was comparable to Clark 's. In his strange new form, Byron managed to throw Clark into a shed and knock Pete off the porch into an old car. Then he made his escape. Once he had Pete at the hospital, Clark decided to do some more research of his own.

He and his dad went back over to the house and found Byron's mom. She told them everything. About how Dr. Jenkins had promised to find a cure but couldn't. Then they feigned a death certificate and decided to keep Byron from the outside world. With Byron still out, he was growing dangerous by the minute. Clark knew he needed to take further action. But first he had to be sure Lana hadn't encountered the new Byron. He stopped by the Talon and found her gone, but just as he was about to leave...

"I just got back from visiting Pete," said Lana, as she walked into the door. "He told me what happened."

"He did?"

"Thanks for the call," Lana said, sarcastically.

She pushed past him.

"Look, Lana, I –"

"Why did you lie to me, Clark? Byron's my friend and I wanted to help. You cut me out."

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Is that really the reason or do you just not trust me?" Lana asked, crossing her arms.

Everything about her words and body language was challenging him.

"You...haven't seen Byron have you?" Clark asked.

He immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say. Lana frowned.

"No. I haven't. But if I had, you would already know! I would've been honest with you regardless if you were ever honest with me."

About that time, Chloe walked up with a piece of paper.

"Okay, I think I figured out why our would be Shakespeare went all pro wrestler on –"

She trailed off when she saw the ice daggers Lana was staring in Clark 's direction.

"Geez, is it me or did it just get a lot colder in here?"

Lana looked over at her before letting out a sigh.

"What'd you find?" Clark asked.

"The drug that Byron was given during the medical trials targeted his adrenal system..."

"And they were looking for a cure," Clark finished for her. "We need to track down the company."

"It's a little late for that. Metron was shut down before they even finished their research."

"Why would they do that?" Lana asked, frowning.

"I don't know," said Chloe. Then she turned to Clark . "Maybe Clark should ask his mom's new boss."

"Lionel Luthor owns Metron?" Clark said.

He didn't know why he was so surprised...it should've been obvious...

"I'm going to talk to Lex," he said.

He heard hurried footsteps coming after him and turned to see Lana.

"Where are you going?" Clark asked.

"To find Byron."

"My dad, Mr. Moore and half the sheriff's department are out searching for him."

"So you're saying I should just stay here and pour coffee?"

Lana's temperature was rising and Clark knew it was, but he refused to let her get hurt.

"I'm just saying that you should be careful. Byron's not the same. If you see him, don't get too close. Call someone."

Lana looked at him a few moments more before getting in her jeep and speeding off. Clark let out a sigh then supersped himself to the Luthor Mansion . If he was remembering correctly, that's where he would see Byron next.

After a short conversation with Lex, Clark went to search the grounds before Martha and Lionel had arrived for the helicopter ride to Metropolis. Clark struggled against him and finally got him into an old abandoned well where Byron returned to his normal state and lost all consciousness.

Clark saw his mom and Lionel off on their trip to Metropolis then hurried Byron to the hospital. Then he waited in the waiting room until the doctor said it was alright for him to go into Byron's room. Clark stopped in the doorway when he saw that Lana was already in there. Byron looked up at him and smiled.

" Clark ," he said. "I was just telling Lana here about how you saved me."

Clark only smiled and walked the rest of the way into the room.

"It's funny...I don't remember our fight, but I can't believe I didn't hurt you," said Byron, rubbing his forehead in confusion.

"Some people are lucky," said Lana, then she smiled up at Clark . "And then there's Clark Kent ."

Clark looked at her wondering what she meant by that. Then Byron reached out and took Lana's hand in his. She turned her attention back to Byron and Clark felt awkward standing there. Without a word, he silently slipped out.

Later on that day, Jonathan commissioned Clark to unload bales of hay. After a quick trip to the library, Clark got right on his assignment. It took a few minutes before he realized someone was watching him. He saw her out of the corner of his eye but kept on working like he didn't know she was there.

"You pulled one of your trademark disappearing acts last night," said Lana, walking over to him.

"Well, I figured you could use some alone time with Byron," Clark said.

He heaved another bale of hay onto the ground, before pretending that his arms were sore. Then he sat on the edge of the truck bed.

"About that..." said Lana, looking off to the side. "I kind of wish you had stayed."

"I thought you were comfortable around him."

"I am. I wish you could've heard what he had to say."

"Why's that?"

Lana sat down beside him and smiled.

"Because..." she said. "He had nothing but good to say about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he didn't tell me anything I didn't already know."

Clark thought for a moment and wondered what that meant. But instead of asking, he just smiled over at her.

"I'm sorry for not being straight with you from the beginning," he said, sincerely.

"It's alright. No need to apologize."

"I should've been there for you."

"I chose to chase after him myself, Clark. I honestly believed that I could save him, but I only ended up making things worse."

"You were trying to help a friend. There's no harm in that," Clark said.

Lana nodded and looked away.

"I just hope he's going to be okay..." she said, softly.

"It doesn't bother you that he's...different?"

Clark waited for her answer. At this point in time, he didn't remember how she felt about meteor infected people.

"No it doesn't bother me, actually," she said. "Should it?"

"I don't know, but this is Smallville..."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well you remember last year...all those meteor freaks."

" Clark , they weren't freaks," said Lana. "They were...people like you and me. The only difference is that they had abilities and weren't afraid to use them."

This caught Clark off guard. He looked around and tried not to pay attention to the dark haired beauty sitting beside him. She studied him and smiled.

"Besides..." she continued. "If you really like someone, you accept every part of them. But you can't do that until they're willing to share every part with you."

"But I think a lot of people are like Byron. They keep a part of themselves hidden so they don't scare people away."

"If you want to get close to someone, you have to take that risk," Lana countered.

This was yet another conversation with Lana that Clark used to dread. Conversations that alluded to the fact that she knew he was hiding something bigger from her. Clark forced himself to look away from her for fear of letting his eyes give him away.

"What if that risk is too big to take?" he said, without looking over at her.

"Then you might miss out on something that could be pretty amazing."

He looked over at her and she was smiling. Her beautiful smile that always melted his heart. Their eyes connected in a way that Clark had missed. Both of their hands traveled towards each other. As they sat there staring out at the endless blue skies, each were thinking different thoughts but the exact same thing. What did the future hold? But most of all, what did it hold for them.


	13. Dichotic

Dichotic

"An S? How exactly did you come up with this, Clark?" His shop teacher asked.

Truth was, it was the S he had on his superman uniform. He rather liked it.

"It's for Smallville High," He lied. Couldn't exactly reveal its future reference. "I thought the school logo could use an update."

"You're form could use a little function," His teacher said handing it back to him.

He took it and watched as his teacher walked away. It was perfect and he knew it. His teacher just couldn't say it but it didn't bother him. He was going to walk out of high school with all A's.

"I told you. Stick with the basics," Pete said shaking his head. "You can't miss with a candlestick holder."

The bell rung and Clark heard the teacher dismiss them. He sighed and grabbed his bag. This never really was one of his favorite classes. Taking it again proved that. As they were walking down the hallway a student ran past him and Pete.

"What's bugging him?" Pete asked.

"Who knows?" He said.

They stopped at their lockers and gathered their books. Clark watched as Ian ran to his next class. Something felt off to him. Most things did so he shrugged it off and followed Pete to their next class.

Clark stood on the back of his dad's truck. He handed a light box down to Lana. He was helping her move in with Chloe. He had wanted to mention renting out the apartment above the Talon but then he remembered that it was a good thing Lana had lived with Chloe for awhile. So he stayed quiet but offered to help her move.

He reached for another box and smiled at the photo on top. It was a picture of all four of them. They had gone to the fair. It was a great memory and he loved reliving it. Some days were just better than others. It was heavier so he handed it to Chloe's dad and watched as he struggled with the weight. Lana once again thanked the man for letting her live with them.

"So how you feeling?" He asked pulling a box out for someone to grab.

"Excited and terrified at the same time if that makes any sense," She said taking a light box.

"Well, it is a big change," He said hopping down and grabbing the last box.

"Huge, and not just for me. Even though she agreed to it, Nell was kind of upset that I decided to stay in Smallville," She said.

"It's not easy when someone you love moves away," He said remembering the time his mom moved out of the farm to be a Senator.

He had the farm to himself until Kara had moved in. But then so had Lana. They connected eyes and stayed silent for a moment. They had many moments like this.

"So that looks like it's everything if you need to get your truck back," Chloe said walking up and snapping them out of their trance.

"You know, I lucked out. Mom called and said she was gonna take off early and help finish up the chores. You wanna celebrate?" He asked.

"I wish I could, but I've got to get changed and take a shift at the Talon," Lana said.

"Yeah, and I only have a second to grab a bite before I need to run over to the Torch. Sorry," Chloe said.

"Well, when you two are scheduled to take a breath, give me a call," He said closing the back of the truck, "I'll just go lift some hay bales for my dad."

He smiled softly and walked over to the door and got in.

"Thanks Clark," Lana said as he closed the door.

He leaned out the window and smiled. With a wave he drove off to head back to the farm. When he got home he noticed no lights on inside. He walked in through the kitchen.

"MOM! DAD! Anyone home?" He asked.

After a second he heard his dad calling from the barn. He sounded hurt. In a panic he super sped over. The tractor had fallen and landed on Jonathan's leg. He lifted the tractor and waited for his dad to crawl out from underneath.

"I can't move my leg," He said in pain.

He did a quick x-ray and saw that the bone was broken.

"It's broken. Hold on," He said.

He picked his dad up and carried him to the truck to take him to the hospital. It left him wondering where his mom was.

"Is he going to be alright doctor?" Clark asked watching as she finished up his cast.

"I don't see him square-dancing in the near future but if he stays off the leg, he should heal fine," She said.

The door opened and Martha walked in, "Oh my God. Jonathan."

"Stop. Martha, I'm going to be fine," Jonathan said.

"His doctor agrees. As soon as I can find you a pair of crutches, you're good to go." The doctor said.

"Thank you," Jonathan said as she was leaving the room.

"Where have you been? I left a message an hour ago," Clark asked his mom.

"I was in a closed door teleconference between Lionel and the LuthorCorp board. I wish you'd waited for me." She said.

"I did wait for you. I waited over an hour," Jonathan said.

"I'm sorry. I tried to call but the machine was on." She went on.

"What's done is done. I would just really like to get out of here. Now, please?" Jonathan asked.

Clark could tell his dad was really upset over the whole situation.

"I'll pack up your stuff," he said knowing his dad's hint.

"Okay," Jonathan said sitting up in the hospital bed.

Clark stepped outside and saw Lex talking to his dad's doctor. The sight was familiar.

"Lex, what's going on?" He asked.

"Mr. Luthor and I were just discussing the state of small-town medicine." The doctor said before walking away.

Lex watched her leave and Clark put the pieces together. She was one of Lex's future wives.

"How's your dad?" Lex asked turning back to him.

"He's okay," He said, "It's my mom I'm worried about. She blames herself for the accident."

"Well, your mom's taken on a lot and she's trying to find a balance. Believe me, it's not always that easy," Lex said.

"I believe you," Clark said knowing first hand how hard it is. Between being a journalist, a husband, and superman…he knew just how hard it was and how easy it was to make mistakes. Then vhe added with a smirk, "Guess I'm just lucky she didn't take a 9-iron to a meter maid's car."

"You heard about that," Lex said fighting off a smile.

"This town is called Smallville," He said smiling.

"I was having a bad day," Lex said in defense.

"Yeah," laughed Clark.

He went on to take his dad's stuff to the truck. Both his parents would be out soon.

After he got his parents settled he rushed over to the Talon hoping to get some one on one with Lana. When he walked in he noticed Chloe having coffee with Ian, the student from earlier.

He walked up, "Hey, Chloe."

"Hi, Clark," She said with a smile. "You remember Ian, the amazing Ian. We were just finishing up." She said standing in a rush.

Ian also stood. Clark smiled softly.

"Yeah, I'll grab the check," Ian said.

"Okay, I'll grab the car." Chloe said before heading to the door while Ian headed to the bar. Clark got another weird vibe.

"So how's your day going? I heard Frankel gave you a hard time about your shop grade." He said following Ian up to the counter.

"Yeah. He's more bark than bite. I talked to him after class and he said I nailed the A," Ian said.

Something didn't sound right to him but he wasn't about to distrust him. He had no reason to.

"Clark, thank god. I thought you'd forgotten about our math session," Lana said.

"I would never forget you Lana. I just have to run a chore for my dad," He said.

"What happened to your dad?" She asked.

"The tractor fell on him today. He broke his leg so I'm his running man till it heals," He said.

"He's okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah. You could come with me to get the feed? We could do the math over dinner," He asked.

He didn't want it to sound like a date but it was what he was hinting at.

"I really need to finish up here, but maybe after?" She asked.

He nodded and smiled, one which she returned.

"So. Simultaneous equations giving you grief?" Ian asked.

"Higher math and I don't seem to get along very well," She said.

"Yeah, I suffered through algebra last term. If you want, I can give you a few tips," Ian offered.

"Are you serious? Because I am totally lost," She said. "Any help I can get."

Clark smiled awkwardly and stepped back a little.

"Yeah. Yeah, definitely. When's a good time?" Ian asked.

"While Clark's gone getting the feed for his dad we could work on it. When you get back hopefully I can get it and it'll help you out, Clark," Lana said.

"Great," Ian said.

Clark looked over at Ian and went with his weird vibe feeling. He was blowing off Chloe to hit on Lana while helping her with math. He didn't like Ian.

"I'll be right back," Ian said before walking out.

"You okay, Clark?" Lana asked as she noticed him stare Ian down.

"Am I not good enough to help you with math?" He asked.

"Of course you are but if I get it before you get back, the more we can focus on dinner instead of homework," She said with a smile.

"Less study and more date. As much as I love it but Ian just blew off Chloe to help you with math. I don't think its so innocent," He said.

"Don't jump to conclusions. He's just trying to be helpful. Ian's a really nice guy," Lana said.

"Okay then. But since you have help, how about I work on the farm tonight and get a head start for tomorrow and we can hang some other time," He said.

Lana looked hurt but Clark wanted to do some digging on Ian. He didn't like the vibe he got and he didn't like how Ian was playing Chloe. Something was up with this guy.

"Yeah, of course," She said.

The next morning he was getting himself breakfast when he noticed his dad making his way to the kitchen.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?" He asked.

"I am, I slept in till 6. Besides I've got to go out and feed and water the cattle." Jonathan said making his way to a seat so he could get off his crutches.

"Done," He said pouring honey on his biscuit.

"Really? Well, did you clean out the…"

"Chicken coop?" He butted in. "Dad, I took care of it, don't worry."

He said before taking a bite of his breakfast. Jonathan smiled and they turned to the stairs when they heard Martha coming down.

"Mom, you're not dressed for work." He said.

"I thought I would stay home today. Just until things settle down," She said.

Jonathan sighed and turned to Clark.

"Sweetheart, I don't want my accident to disrupt this whole family," Jonathan said grabbing a cup of coffee from the counter.

"Dad, the couch is over there," He said pointing to the living room.

He knew what he was doing when it came to the farm. For years, he ran it by himself.

"Clark, believe me. I can take it just as easy greasing the bearings on the tractor out in the barn as I can sitting on that couch," Jonathan said.

"Believe me dad, your heart won't handle that for long. Now go lie down before I tie you down," He said.

Jonathan looked him over and didn't say a word. After a second, he hobbled over to the couch and sat down. Martha looked at him.

"Don't ask cause I can't tell you." He said.

She took the hint and looked over to where Jonathan was laying down. She looked sad for a second. Leaving him to wonder if she figured out what he was hiding.

"How's that for weird? Frankel's never missed a class before," He said as he and Pete walked down the hall to class.

"Looks like the metal shop impaired today caught a break," Pete said. "I guess I'll have to wait another day to find out my grade."

"You did great Pete. Smart to stick to the basics," He said.

"Thanks man. Hey check out Lana's new study buddy," Pete said.

He looked down the hall to see Ian and Lana leaning against the lockers.

"Yeah."

"Do I detect a hint of the J-word?" Pete joked.

"Not at all," He managed to get out but Pete knew it was forced.

"Right. I'll catch you later," Pete said before heading down the hall.

He stayed and watched Lana and Ian. When Ian moved in and kissed Lana, he stepped into action and moved forward. He didn't like Ian one bit.

"Looks like the study date went well. More date than study?" He asked leaning against the wall trying to act like it didn't bother him.

"Yeah, Ian showed me this great shortcut and after that, the study part was over. Ian's really intense. You know, in a good way," She said with a smile. "We're getting together again tonight."

"More studying?" He asked following her down the hallway.

"Actually, we're going to go see a movie." She said.

"What does Chloe think?" He asked after gripping the hand railing to hard leaving a imprint of his palm.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused as they headed upstairs.

"You saw her and Ian at the Talon last night," He said.

"Yeah, they were doing an interview," She said.

"No, they were going to go on a date. But instead he went to help you study. Then there wasn't much studying done," He said.

"Chloe and I spent an hour unpacking last night. She didn't say a word," She said.

"Lana, I swear, they…"

Lana cut him off, "Listen, this move's been tough enough. And Chloe and her dad have been great. So please, if you don't have any facts, just stay out of it."

He stepped aside and looked away. She went on to her next class. Ian was playing them both and he knew it. Now he just had to figure out how he was doing it. Maybe Chloe would be some help. He made his way over to the Torch.

"Chloe?" He called knocking on the door.

"Yeah," She called from inside. She was working on some photos for the next edition.

"Got a second?" He asked.

"Sure." She said looking up from her work.

"Primed to graduate two years early, Ian Randall is a true academic superstar." He read from her computer screen. "Well, so much for journalistic detachment."

"Believe it or not, not every story has to be Wall of Weird material," she said grabbing a file and bringing it back over to her work station. "Why am I defending myself?" She asked out loud.

"Do you like him?" He asked.

"I don't not like him. What is this about, Clark?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just want you to be careful," He said.

He didn't want her closing him out like Lana just did. He did not like Ian and it wasn't just jealousy although that was probably a big factor.

"Why?" She asked.

This wasn't going to be easy. It rarely ever was with Chloe. Or any girl for that matter.

"Look, I probably shouldn't say anything but I saw him and Lana in the hallway and they seemed pretty close." He said not wanting to mention last night.

"Oh, I get it." She said rolling her eyes and looking away, "You just want to make sure that poor little Chloe doesn't get burned. Again," She said a bit rough to him. She wasn't happy at all.

"No. Chloe," He started,

"You know what, Clark?" She cut in, "Not that it matters, but Ian already told me Lana was kind of into him but he rather be with me." She said keeping him from getting a word in edge wise. "He asked me to keep it a secret because he doesn't want to hurt her feelings."

"And you believe that?" He asked not buying it at all himself.

She stared at him for a moment, "You really can't imagine that someone would choose me over Lana, can you?"

Her words stung him. He knew that wasn't true. After all he was Pete's best man when he married Chloe.

"Chloe, wait!" He called watching her storm out of the Torch.

Why wouldn't either of them listen to him. Something wasn't right with Ian.

Later that day Clark chased Ian down outside.

"Ian, we need to talk."

If he couldn't get to Lana and Chloe maybe he could get to him instead.

Ian turned around and looked up at him, "Later, Clark, I'm busy."

"Now. It's about Chloe and Lana," He said. "I know you're playing them off each other."

Might as well get it out there.

"Must have learned from the master," Ian said trying to brush past him.

He pushed him back, "What does that mean?" He asked.

"Lana says you send off so many mixed signals you could scramble a radar," Ian explained. "Maybe they'd rather be with a guy who's going someplace. You know, after I get my scholarship, I am out of this hick town."

"So you don't care about them at all, do you? You're using them to get your scholarship," He stated seeing the facts laid out in front of him. "Chloe writes the big article and Lana gives you the fast track to Lex."

"I never said that. Why don't you just admit it. The two girls who used to like you now like me and you're jealous." Ian said. "Stay out of my life, Kent."

He watched as Ian walked away. He needed to find a way to get Lana and Chloe to see the light. Maybe Pete could help him out. He had a feeling his first clue would be checking out Frankel's office. The guy never took a sick day and suddenly when grades were to be posted he can't be found. Ian hadn't done well in the class and he figured it was connected somehow.

"Clark, for the record, this is messed up. Mr. Frankel's sick." Pete said as they snuck through the workshop.

"Actually I checked with Principal Reynolds' office. He didn't call in sick. He didn't call at all," He said. They continued looking around, "This was the last place anyone saw Frankel. There's got to be a clue somewhere."

"Fine. If you want to have a look around, we'll look around. But I don't know what you think we'll find," Pete said opening the closet to look in there.

"Find anything?" He asked.

Pete turned around, "No. This is a waste of time. Nothings here."

He turned to look at Pete and saw something heavy fall on him. When he rushed over Pete was pushing off Frankel's body. Not even a second later the shop burst into flames. He grabbed Pete and pushed him out of the way. When he looked up he saw Ian walking away.

It wasn't hard facts but Chloe and Lana had always listened to him. He'd never lie to them about something like this. They had to believe them. He knocked on Chloe's door but no one answered. He knocked again and still no response. He tried the knob and it was unlocked. Fearing that Ian might have already attacked her he burst in. The lights were off but he was able to see just fine. He moved through the house and came upon the living room. He switched on the lights and Ian pulled back from Chloe.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" Ian asked.

"Chloe, he just tried to kill Pete and I. I also think he murdered Frankel." He said.

"What is this, a joke?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, Clark. When did this deadly encounter occur?" Chloe asked. He knew she was pissed but he wasn't lying to her.

"Twenty minutes ago. I came right over," He said.

"Okay, stop, that's impossible," She said waving her arms.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I've been here for the last three hours, Clark," Ian said.

The tone that he said it struck a nerve but it made him remember. Ian could split himself in two giving him the ability to be in two places at once. He just had to prove it to Lana and Chloe.

"Lana, have you seen Chloe?" He asked walking up to her table in the Talon.

"She's at the sheriff station giving her statement," She said standing from her table and going to the counter.

"I don't remember ordering a side of hostility," He said.

She turned and faced him, "I can't believe you accused Ian of murdering Mr. Frankel."

"Lana, you have to believe me. I don't know how he did it, but he's lying to everyone," He said.

He knew Ian could split himself in two but he knew that because he'd already lived through this. He didn't have any evidence gathered yet to prove his case. But the fact that Lana and Chloe didn't believe him, bothered him.

"A boy with secrets. I'm surprised you're not fast friends," She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't turn this around on me. I'm sorry I'm not open about everything but believe me when I feel like telling someone my deep dark secrets, you'll be the first to know. But Ian is seeing both you and Chloe. He was at her house, she's his alibi." He snapped.

"Clark they were finishing up an interview," She said jumping to Ian's defense again.

"Does Chloe always finish up her interviews by making out with her subjects?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Ian told me that Chloe had a little crush on him but it wasn't serious."

"And he told you not to saying anything to Chloe about it, didn't he?" He asked. Her look was answer enough, "Lana, he said the same thing to Chloe about you."

"If this is all because I enjoy spending time with Ian, then you are way overreacting," She said. "If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"I'm trying to be your friend. You've got to ask yourself what kind of person asks the two people he cares about to lie for him?" He didn't want to say anything else.

He was done trying to argue his case and get them to see he wasn't lying. He turned and walked away.

He sat at the kitchen table looking over some research on Ian. Class schedules and extracurricular activities…the boy had no life but yet he was able to date both Lana and Chloe. He was the meteor freak who could split himself in two. All research pointed that way.

Pete walked in, "Clark, I got your 911. I assume we're back on the Ian trail?"

"Yeah. I got Ian's scholarship information from Lex. Turn's out he was taking classes at Smallville Community College at the exact same time he was at Smallville High." He explained showing Pete the paperwork.

"Any idea how an only child can make like the Olsen twins?" Pete asked.

"He splits himself in two. Ian's a meteor freak," He said.

"Any other proof?" Pete asked.

"Doesn't Ian carry a pager?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Pete answered.

"I've got a plan," He said.

When Pete met back up with him and they confirmed the double Ian's they made a break for the Torch.

"Chloe! Lana!" Clark called running down the hall at normal speed so Pete could keep up.

"Clark, check this out." Pete said after they searched the Torch. Neither girls were in there but there was a message on the computer. "We've both been deceiving ourselves over Ian." Pete read. He walked over and read over Pete's shoulder. "Now the pains too much. We've gone to the dam to end our suffering."

"Pete, get help. I'm heading over there," He said.

He busted out of the room and when he was out of Pete's sight he broke out into super speed. Hopefully he'd get there in time.

He got there right as Ian dropped Chloe over the side. He jumped over the edge and caught her. Before they hit the ground he flew up and back to the road. He landed and gently laid her down. Ian looked at him confused.

He stood and watched Ian pick up a pipe. He wanted to laugh as Ian stepped up and swung. The pipe bent against the side of his head and he didn't move. He grabbed Ian by his jacket and tossed him into the concrete wall.

He then heard Lana scream and looked over to see both her and the other Ian go over the edge. He ran over and saw Lana barely holding on. He reached down and grabbed her. The other Ian lost his grip and fell. Without a struggle, he pulled her up and back over the edge.

"You okay?" He asked as she leaned into him and tried to catch her breath. She nodded. "You sure?" He asked holding her. She shook against him but otherwise seemed alright.

"Clark, any word on Lana and Chloe?" Jonathan asked as he made his way into the kitchen. He looked up from the table where his mom was working on the bills.

"They're shaken up, but okay." He said standing up so his dad could sit down.

"You sure they didn't see you use your abilities?" Martha asked.

"To be honest mom, I really don't care. Lana and Chloe were okay with my abilities. If they did see them it would make it easier to explain," He said.

He stepped back and poured himself a glass of milk and listened to his dad and mom work out their current argument. When it turned out for the better he smiled and made his way out. He needed to double check on Lana and Chloe.

He walked into the Talon and saw both Chloe and Lana sitting there. He took a deep breath and continued walking in. He wasn't sure what he was going to face with the both of them but he was sure he could handle it.

"Got your message. Is everything all right?" He asked stopping a few feet away.

"We've been up all night talking," Chloe said.

"And you were the number one topic of discussion," Lana added.

He nodded his head and came to a conclusion, "This can't be good."

"Actually, we wanted to apologize to you for the way we've been treating you. Even though you did technically use us as bait," Chloe said.

"I didn't count on it getting out of control," He said.

"The point is, you warned us about Ian and we didn't listen," Lana said.

"Yeah. You thought I was jealous," He snapped and then felt immediately guilty when he saw Lana's facial expression.

"There's a lot of water under the bridge, Clark," Chloe said.

"I know you have issues with me but you have to understand that I would never let anyone hurt you," He said.

"We know that, Clark," Lana said and Chloe nodded in agreement.

"I just find it interesting you gave Ian all the latitude in the world and I would just be immediately dismissed. So what if I was jealous? You still didn't believe a word I said," He said.

"After all the times you've been less than honest can you really blame us for having some doubts?" Chloe asked.

"You want honesty? The truth is that I expected more from both of you. I may not be open about my past and what's 'in my closet' but I've never lied to you when it comes to protecting you." He said.

"We made a mistake, but it was ours to make," Lana said.

After a moment Chloe asked, "What do we do now?"

"Well, first we can stop treating me like the jealous boyfriend. Since none of us have actually dated. If you want to be friends, lets be friends." He said with more venom in his voice than he would have liked.

"Is that what you really want?" Lana asked.

"No. What I really wanted was to take you to dinner," He said.

Chloe looked away and Lana looked down. He didn't know what else to say in the silence that was filling their time. He started to say something but stopped. Both girls noticed.

After a second he looked up from his shoes, "Good night."

He turned and walked out of the Talon. He made himself clear to Lana but his secret was still getting in the way. It still wasn't time to tell them. The only good side to this experience was that he remember Ian before things got out of hand. He had actually remembered something before. He was making progress with his memories and with Lana. With a small smile he began walking back to the farm.


	14. Visage

Previously on Choices(an epi where I only worked on the ending)

He stood up in the loft watching the stars in the sky. Kyla had opened up so many doors in his mind. She had shown him the caves. The key to unlocking his memories and figuring out what had happened to him. She could have helped him with so much more but she had died in his arms. Another part of the past that he couldn't change. He turned when he heard someone coming up the loft stairs.

"Lana," He said surprised to see her.

After walking in on him and Kyla he was sure she wouldn't talk to him for awhile. After all it had hurt Lana to know he was with another girl, since they had been talking about actually dating.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about Kyla," She said.

"I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to know her better. You two had a lot in common," He said with a soft smile.

It was true. Kyla reminded him so much of Lana that it was easy to fall in step with her. The only reason he didn't step back was because she knew his secret and it was okay.

"That means a lot, knowing how important she was to you," She said looking down.

He hoped she got his meaning. She was the only one he really loved. And she always would be. He turned back to the window and looked up at the stars.

"Kyla told me there used to be a star, right out there with the bright one." He pointed to where Krypton used to be. "But it disappeared." He added knowing just what happened to that star, his home world.

"It's amazing how quickly a light can go out," She said.

He looked over at her when he heard the sorrow in her voice. Her eyes were red and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Lana, you're shaking. What happened?" He asked not needing to ask if she was okay. He knew she wasn't.

"I guess it hasn't sunk in yet." She mumbled leaving him a bit confused but he wasn't leaving her side.

She came here for him to help her and he was going to do what he could. He turned her towards him and he saw her chin shake with sobs.

"Whitney's mom just called. He's missing in action." She said the tears spilling down her cheeks.

He pulled her into his chest and held her tight. That was all he could do. She sobbed into his chest and grabbed on to his shirt tightly. He knew that Whitney was already dead. All he could do was comfort her until the pain went away.

Visage

"Twenty-four hour plumbing is a myth," Lana said kneeling next to him on the floor.

He was helping her with her leaking sink. She had called every plumber in Smallville but none could make it out until tomorrow and by then the Talon wouldn't be a coffee shop but an indoor pool.

"Let me see what I can do," He said before reaching in and twisting the pipe.

He barely knew what he was doing. When he was living on his own he never had to call a plumber cause he would fix it with his powers but Lana was watching and she didn't know…yet.

"Wrong way," She said as more water sprayed out.

He twisted the other way which made it worse and it drenched them both.

"The threads are history. I need a wrench!" He yelled over the rush of water.

She rushed off and when she was out of sight he used his heat vision to melt the seems together. Steam rose from the vaporized water and the spill came to a halt. He brushed some of the water out of his hair and stood up right as Lana rushed back in.

"It's stopped. How did you do that?" She asked.

"I just kept twisting and turning and it stopped," He lied.

He turned and noticed her checking him out and he smiled a little. He loved white t-shirts…even wet. She turned her head quickly and he noticed the red in her cheeks.

"Maybe one day I'll figure out how Clark Kent does the things he does."

"Don't worry. One day you will. I plan on it being sooner," He said not realizing his slip.

She looked at him confused before handing him a towel.

"Anyway, you know the new family that moved into your old house? They have this orange cat that comes by the loft sometimes. I try to talk to him but he's not half the conversationalist you are." He said.

"I have to admit, I do miss those sunsets," She said with a smile.

He missed her smile. Ever since she found out Whitney was 'missing in action' she just wasn't the same. It bothered him a little bit but he was there for her as much as he could be.

"The sky's not really the same when you see it alone," And that was the same for a sunset, sunrise, or even a relaxing fly around the country side.

"It's getting late," She said.

"Yeah," He replied.

He would try to flirt and things would get awkward. It was a hint that now just wasn't the time.

"I should put this back," She said holding up the wrench.

He smiled and followed her out of the room and back to the counter. He watched as she placed the wrench back in the door next to Whitney's photo.

"Any news from the military?" He asked.

"He's been missing for a month. I'm really worried," She said holding the photo up. "The military even sent back his personal effects to his mom. She gave me my necklace back." She said holding up the lead box that he had given to her.

She opened the box and inside was her necklace. His stomach started to feel weird so he took a step back.

"You going to start wearing it again?" He asked.

"No. I remember that you're allergic and I rather enjoy spending time by your side," She said closing the box and putting it back in the drawer.

He smiled and immediately felt better.

"Wait, did that bother you from this far away?" She asked noticing how he suddenly brighter back up.

"Yeah. I'm highly allergic. They could kill me without me touching them," He said. She closed the door and smiled apologetically. "Don't worry about it though." He added.

"There's so much I don't know about you," She said.

"I know. But you're the only one I'd ever let in. It's just not the right time," He said trying his best to explain it.

"I just care so much about you that I want to know the real you," She said looking down at her hands.

"I want you to know the real me. I'm just still trying to figure everything out," He continued.

"Still don't want to be a farmer's son?" She asked.

"I love my dad but I know my destiny isn't running a farm. But these are the years you define who you are and I have the chance to be who I want to be. I'm going to take advantage of that," He said with a smile.

"Who is it that you want to be?" She asked.

"You'll see cause I plan on you being by my side," He said with his famous Kent smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked with a smile of her own.

"You'll see," He replied.

"Don't you guys think you're overreacting a bit?" He asked Chloe and Pete as they walked down the hall at school.

"Not really. You spend your life thinking you know the truth about someone only to find out that it may be a total lie," Chloe said.

Pete went on about the telephone and how the idea was jacked and Chloe went on about how the truth about the history is ruining her life. She mentioned something about her role model and when Lana chimed in and joined his side he began to listen again. Chloe continued and Pete followed her down the hall. Both he and Lana stayed where they were and smiled at her retreating form.

"You know, Lana, there's a winter festival in Grandville this weekend. My mom's going to have a booth there for her produce. I was thinking maybe we could go and hang out." He suggested walking her to her locker.

"I might have to take a few extra shifts at the Talon," She said.

"I know you're worried but working yourself to the bone isn't going to help you any. What you need is a day of fun with my charming self," He said.

She laughed and he smiled. It was the reaction he was going for.

"So you'll go?" He asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, count me in." She said with a huge smile.

He smiled back before the hallway grabbed his attention. He turned and looked to see Whitney walking down the hallway towards Lana. She looked to see what caught his attention and her books fell from her hands. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Whitney was dead. Killed in action. So who was Lana running towards? It clicked in his mind. Tina.

He watched as they hugged. This wasn't good. But how could he prove it was Tina. He couldn't just go making accusations. Last time he did that it was with Ian and it strained all of their friendships. He picked up Lana's books and stuck them in her locker. He locked eyes with Whitney/Tina and then turned to head to the Torch where he could spend the day spying on them.

"Wow. It certainly is nice to hear some good news for a change," Jonathan said while he sat at the kitchen table.

"Mrs. Fordman must be so relieved. That's wonderful," Martha said.

"Actually it's not really Whitney," He said.

"What do you mean son?" Jonathan asked.

"Whitney died in action. I think it's Tina," He said.

"But isn't Tina locked up?" Martha asked.

"I think so, but if she's not where she supposed to be then I'm right and Lana needs saving," He said.

"Well, in that case, you should keep an eye on both of them meaning you need to go to that party tonight," Jonathan said.

"I know," He said leaning against the wall. This was going to get complicated and stressful long before it got better.

He walked in and noticed Whitney talking to Lana, Chloe and Pete. He walked up hoping he could get a read off of Whitney.

"Hey Clark," Whitney said as he got close.

"Hey Whitney," He said shaking his hand.

He tightened his grip a bit and noticed that Whitney tightens his as well. It was a bit passed human and more meteor freak, like Tina. Someone called out for Whitney and he excused himself and joined the others.

"Listen, Clark about Saturday," Lana began.

"It's okay. I understand. You can make it up to me later," He said.

"What's going on this Saturday?" Whitney asked joining them again.

"Nothing," Lana answered in a bit of a rush.

"I take it you two saw a lot of each other while I was gone?" Whitney asked.

"No, not especially," He said hoping to cool the hot air that was suddenly rising.

"Clark and I are just friends, Whitney," Lana said noticing the death glares they were both giving each other.

He was going to fight for her but she must have noticed cause that was a sign for him to back down. He stepped back and folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm going to get some punch," Whitney said.

He watched Whitney walk off and go into the bathroom. So much for punch.

"Sorry Clark," Lana said.

"Don't worry about it. What ever you want us to be, I'll be happy with. I just want you in my life," He said before walking away and following Whitney into the bathroom.

He barely dodged a stall door.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"What's going on with you and Lana?" Whitney asked in return while stalking forward.

"I can't define it," He said.

"Stay away from my girl, Kent!" Whitney went on.

"She's not your girl, Whitney…or should I say Tina," He tossed it out there.

Whitney would never had been able to rip off a stall door and toss it across the room. The super human strength was right up Tina's description.

Whitney paused, "I don't know what's gotten into you but stay away from Lana."

With that Whitney stormed out of the bathroom and back out to the party. This was going to be complicated.

He knew he had to talk to Lana about this. Hopefully she would actually believe him this time. He found her at her locker and he rushed up there.

"Lana? We need to talk," He said joining her side.

"About what happened in the Talon?" She asked pulling out a book from her locker. "Could have apologized over the phone."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Whitney told me he walked in on you wrecking the bathroom," She said slamming her locker shut. "He said you were in some kind of jealous rage."

"I was the one who walked in on Whitney tearing up the bathroom," He said.

"He said you told him to stay away from me," She went on.

"What? I didn't say that. He's lying," He defended himself. It was like Ian all over again.

"After everything he's been through, now you're calling him a liar?" She asked in disbelief.

"It's not Whitney. Remember Tina? It's her. You have to be careful," He said trying to get her to listen to him.

"I don't believe you. When your past your jealous fits, call and apologize," She said before storming away and leaving him standing there.

There was only one thing he could do. Get Chloe and Pete to believe him and get them to help him prove it to Lana.

"Who knows what kind of inside information she's been telling my father," Lex said.

He took a shot and scratched. Lex never scratched.

"You've been dating Helen for awhile. Nothing you ever told me would lead me to believe she's the espionage type," He said placing the cue ball where he wanted.

He lined up a shot and got it in.

"I'm afraid one day you'll learn the frustrating truth," Lex said as he took another shot but missed. Lex walked around the table and lined up a shot. "People are seldom whom they appear to be."

"Did she give you any kind of explanation?" He asked.

"Didn't get that far. When she learned that I had her investigated, she turned hostile and stormed out." Lex answered.

"If I knew someone was investigating me, I'd be a little ticked off too," He said remembering when Lex had a room dedicated to him.

It made him wonder if he still did. He was pretty sure he hadn't given Lex a reason to think him weird so for the time he wasn't worried about it.

"You want to know the most pathetic part about it?" Lex asked standing up straight. "The first time I actually pictured a future with a woman beyond two months."

"Did you ask her to explain her side of the story?" He asked hoping to help Lex out. "May not be what it looks like."

"I wish I shared your eternal optimism, Clark," Lex said with a small smile.

"Just talk to her. It'll work itself out," He said.

"Same goes to you," Lex said.

"Clark, what's going on?" Pete asked as he walked into the Torch.

"I know this may sound crazy but Whitney isn't Whitney," He said.

"Are you getting existential on us, or is this Wall of Weird material?" Chloe asked working on the paper.

"I think it's Tina Greer," He said.

"The mighty morphing power girl?" Chloe asked looking up from the paper.

"What?" Pete asked.

"The girl who was Lex, then Lana, and then locked up," He said.

"I know who she is, but its impossible," Pete said.

"Why? She was obsessed with Lana, remember?" He asked. "Maybe she escaped from the hospital to see her. Who better to impersonate than Whitney?"

"She couldn't pull a Martin Guerre," Chloe said moving to grab a file.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because she's dead," Chloe said. She went over to her computer to show him, "She committed suicide last week."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Authorities said she went into the art-therapy room at the hospital, doused herself in paint thinner, and lit a match," Chloe explained.

"Okay, now that's nasty," Pete chimed in.

"I know. Tina wrote a note saying she didn't know who she was anymore. She couldn't take it." Chloe continued.

"Did they ID her dental records?" He asked knowing it was Tina but having to get Chloe and Pete on his side.

"I need you to warn Lana while I go after Tina," He said as he and Pete walked through the halls to their next class although he wasn't going to his next class.

"Alright but you need to be careful," Pete said.

"Tell me what?" Lana asked stepping around the corner.

"Lana, this may be hard for you to understand but we think that Whitney's actually Tina Greer," He explained. He braced himself for her reaction.

"Why would you say that?" She asked.

"You just have to believe me," He said. He couldn't really explain how he knew the future.

"This is just insane," She said.

"I know it's a lot to process, but it's true," He continued. "I'm going to the Fordmans' you stay here with Pete till I get back."

He headed down the hall and once out of sight slipped into super speed.

He headed back to the farm after he got Mrs. Fordman to the hospital. Tina hadn't been at the house.

"Hey dad," He called walking up to his dad who was working on the tractor.

"How's Mrs. Fordman doing?" Jonathan asked.

"They're going to keep her overnight," He answered. "She's pretty freaked out by this whole thing." He said stepping around his dad to see the damage on the tractor.

"Who could blame her, right?" Jonathan asked. "Any idea where Tina is now?"

"No. She could be anyone." He said.

"You're right about that," Jonathan said. He suddenly felt weak like he was around kryptonite.

He doubled over and noticed Lana's necklace in Jonathan's hands. It wasn't his dad but Tina. She got the necklace around his neck which brought him to his knees. He couldn't fight back as he was dragged to the storm cellar and tossed down the stairs.

"I always wondered how you beat me, Clark," She said stepping down the stairs.

He tried to focus on her but his vision was blurred. He groaned and tried to roll over but regretted it as it only made it worse.

"You should be dead but you're not," She went on. "The meteor shower must have done something to you too."

He couldn't fight her as she tied rope around him to keep him contained. Although the kryptonite was doing a good job of that. He watched as she shifted into him.

"It'll be easy to become you, Clark. Good friends, loving family and the girl of our dreams waiting for you to make a move." She said.

She smiled and headed up the stairs.

"NO!" He roared with what strength he had as the door slammed shut.

Lana was in danger and here he was dying in his storm shelter. He rolled over and the lights began to dim. But suddenly the room was filled with a bright light and he felt better. When he felt his strength return he broke out of his bonds and looked down at Lana's necklace. The stone had turned white. He didn't waste time as he super sped to the Talon hoping to get to Lana in time. When he burst in he saw himself kissing Lana, only it was Tina.

"Lana," He called out. She looked over at him and then back to the one she had just been kissing. "Get away from her!" He demanded stepping forward.

"What's going on?" Lana asked.

"I'll explain everything when I get you away from Tina," The false Clark said.

"Tina?" Lana asked completely confused.

"No, Lana. That's Tina," He said. "Lana, its me, Clark." He stepped forward hoping to get close enough to get Tina away from Lana.

"Don't listen to him. He's lying," Tina said.

"The guy who fixed the leaky drain pipe," He said.

Lana struggled against Tina in an attempt to get away but Tina was stronger than her.

"No, we're supposed to be together." Tina said.

"Get away from me, you freak!" Lana exclaimed trying to push Tina off of her.

"No!" Tina yelled and then punched Lana sending her flying into the wall and knocking her out.

He super sped and slammed Tina into the wall.

"You ruined everything!" Tina said with venom.

They wrestled and ended up going through the Talon wall and out into the alley behind the coffee shop. It was battle of strengths and Tina tossed him through walls while he did the same. Tina picked up a heavy pump and charged him but he super sped out of the way. She ran into a spike of wood and impaled herself. She shifted back into herself as she died.

He was hanging out in the caves and studying the paintings on the walls. He heard someone coming and turned to see Lana standing there.

"Lana," He said.

"I called your house, Your mom said you were down here," She said folding her arms across her chest.

He could see the tears still lingering on her cheeks. His heart immediately wept for her.

"I am so sorry," He said.

"I never should have sent that video," She broke and began crying again.

He stepped forward, "Don't do that to yourself."

"He was missing in action, fighting for his life, thinking that I wasn't there…that I didn't care," She said.

"It's not your fault," He said.

She walked forward, "It seems like every person that I've ever gotten close to just leaves."

"That's not true," He said.

"Yeah, it is. My parents, Nell, now Whitney." Her voice cracked as she tired to not cry even harder. He didn't know what to say to comfort her. "I know I haven't been a good friend."

"You've been a great friend," He said reaching out to her.

"No, I have doubted you, accused you of things and still you're here, protecting me." She said trying to get enough air in-between her sobs to speak. "I don't care if you have secrets, Clark. You are the one good, constant thing in my life, and I don't want to lose you too." She managed to get out.

He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm not going anywhere."

Nothing else needed to be said. For the longest time he simply held her while she cried. He meant what he had said. He wasn't going anywhere without her by his side. That was one thing that would be changed. Even if it killed him.


	15. Rush

RUSH

It had been weeks since the Whitney/Tina incident. Clark knew Lana's grieving time would be long, so he kept his distance. It was hard but he wanted to give her space. He walked down the street across from the Talon and noticed the front page of that day's paper. The cover story was about a suicide that took place at a rave in the Kawatche Caves. Clark bought a paper and read through the story. It was the same rave he'd been invited to by Chloe and Pete. He started to cross the street when he heard a commotion behind him. Turning, he saw people scrambling to get out of the way of a crazed motorcyclist. They came to a screeching halt right in front of Clark and his eyes widened upon recognition.

"Pete? What are you doing?!"

"Just taking a spin," smiled Pete. "Like my new wheels?"

"You could've seriously hurt someone, Pete. Most likely yourself."

"Well, that's a rush."

Clark looked at him carefully. Pete was dressed differently and acting strange.

"Pete, are you feeling alright?"

"I've never felt more alive!" said Pete eyeing the paper in Clark's hand. He snatched it from him. "You know what Travis said right before he jumped? He said you never feel more alive than the moment right before you die. Powerful last words."

Then Pete tossed the paper into the street. Clark looked over at the Talon just as Lana was going inside. Pete shook his head.

"You know, Clark, you never take any risk."

"Yes I do."

"Not with Lana."

Clark looked over at Pete who just sped off down the sidewalk. Clark shook his head before crossing the street. He walked inside the Talon to find Lana writing the daily special on a chalkboard. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi Clark," she said, standing up.

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Did you hear about Travis?"

Clark nodded and Lana started walking up to the front counter.

"The police think he might've been on something," Lana continued. "We always assume that we have all the time in the world, but things happen so quickly. The school conselor told me I needed to start moving on with my life."

Clark nodded thoughtfully. Lana walked around behind the counter and started writing things down on a pad of paper. Finally, Clark mustered up enough courage to speak again.

"We should go on a date," he said.

"Are you serious?" Lana asked, surprised.

"I was. But if you don't want to -"

"When?"

A smile spread across Clark's lips. This was going very well.

"How about Friday evening? We'll go to Metropolis."

"Sounds like fun."

"Great. It's a date."

Lana nodded and they stared at each other a few moments more before Clark turned and walked out feeling very happy.

Clark was so excited and nervous about his upcoming date with Lana. But his happiness was put on hold when Chloe started acting differently like Pete. Clark thought it had something to do with the rave, so he went to the caves to figure it out. There he found Lex and a scientist trying to read into the cave drawings. They found some interesting specimens living inside a crack in one of the walls. Lex had the nests and eggs destroyed and sent a few specimens to the labs in Metropolis for testing. Clark immediately knew that these things had something to do with Pete and Chloe's behavior as well as Travis's suicide. So he set out to find them so that they could get the medical attention they needed to have the parasites removed before the worst occurred.

It was Friday and Clark still had yet to encounter his wild friends. But they were shaking up the Smallville gossip ring. Clark had a scheduled date with Lana but knew what he had to do. Two peoples' lives were at stake. As much as he hated to admit it, postponing his date with Lana to save Pete and Chloe was what needed to be done. He was nervous as he walked into the Talon. Lana looked bored, but immediately perked up when she saw him. But her smile quickly faded when she saw the look on his face.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to say something I really don't want to hear?" she asked.

"Lana...I really hate to do this, but -"

"Clark! My main man!!!" Pete interrupted, walking up."There is this amazing rave later on tonight out in Chandler's field. It's gonna be tight!"

Pete and Chloe were both dressed differently than they normally are. Lana frowned in confusion.

"Right before we go to the rave, we're going to jump the gorge in Pete's car," Chloe smiled.

"That doesn't sound very safe," said Lana.

"Who cares? Its a rush," Chloe said.

"What's a rush?"

"A rush is knowing exactly what you want and getting it no matter what it takes."

Chloe eyed Clark and then glared at Lana challengingly. Lana kept her mouth shut. Clark knew he needed to act now and get them to a hospital before they went on their death jump.

"Pete, you and Chloe need to get to a hospital or -"

"Clark, Clark, Clark," said Pete, putting a hand on his shoulder and turning him around so Lana couldn't see. "Its time you took a walk on the wild side with us."

He slipped a piece of red meteor rock in Clark's shirt pocket. It immediately went to work. Clark felt more in tune with his wild side as an evil smirk spread across his lips.

"So...let's get going! We have gorges to jump and raves to attend!" said Pete.

"Sorry guys," said Clark, putting an arm around Lana's shoulders. "Lana and I have some plans for tonight..."

"Whatever man, suit yourself," said Pete. "Come on, Chloe, let's go."

He and Chloe walked towards the door. Chloe stopped Pete and they both turned to see Clark making out with Lana.

"What did you stick in Clark's pocket?" Chloe asked.

"Some red rock that a guy at the rave told me to give to him." Pete answered.

"Oh okay." Chloe said with a shrug. Not sure what that meant.

"Come on, woman, less talking," said Pete, taking her by the hand outside.

Lana pushed back from Clark. "Clark, I thought we were canceling our plans for tonight?" She said breathless.

"No. Never. It took me this long I'm not backing down now. Go get your stuff. I'll meet you outside." He said with a smirk.

Lana sighed, but went into the back to grab her things. Clark smirked. This was going to be a fun night.

Clark sped the entire way to Metropolis. Lana had herself buckled in tightly and gripped the sides of the seat. Every now and then Clark would lean over to kiss her, but she would get made that he wasn't paying attention to the road. When they reached Metropolis it was early evening. He took her to her favorite Italian restaurant and sloppily parked across two parking spots. Lana got out of the car.

"Clark, what is your problem?" she asked.

"I just wanted to make sure we got here in good time."

He walked over to her and protectively put an arm around her shoulder. As they walked inside the restaurant Clark smiled at several other girls and glared at all the guys, even the host and their waiter. They had a table and they had ordered their food, but Lana was still bothered by the way Clark was acting. She was trying to carry on a conversation with him but he was too distracted with all the other guys in the room. They were in a booth, so Clark scooted over right next to Lana and started to kiss her deeply. Lana couldn't resist him and just kissed back. Soon he pushed her down and was on top of her. The host came over and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, but that kind of behavior is not allowed in here."

"Who cares," said Clark and he went back for another kiss.

This time, Lana pushed back.

"We're sorry," she said to the host. "We won't let it happen again."

She waited until the host had walked away then frowned over at Clark.

"I don't believe you!" she said. "What is your problem?"

"What's your problem? I'm just trying to have fun."

"Clark we've hardly said a word to each other."

"There's nothing to talk about. Besides, I'd rather be kissing you."

He leaned down and she pushed him back.

"Okay fine, fine," he said, putting his hands up in defense. "What do you want to talk about."

"Chloe and Pete. I wonder why they're acting like that."

"Who knows? Who cares? Not my problem."

"But do you really think they'd jump the gorge? Everyone knows that's a death wish. Why would they be so eager to do it?"

"You ask too many questions. Let's play a game."

"Like what? We're in a restaurant."

"How about...strip poker?"

"Clark Kent! We already got in trouble for making out. I don't think strip poker is going to be any better."

"I know what we can do..."

Clark took off his jacket, then leaned over and kissed her softly. This was okay. Then he started kissing her harder and pushed her back down. Angrily, she pushed at him and felt his shirt pocket.

"What is this?" she asked, pulling out the piece of meteor rock. 

Shrugging, Clark leaned down for another kiss. Lana tossed the meteor rock to the side and effect on Clark wore quickly off. He sat up.

"Lana," he said. "What..."

He looked around. They were in a restaurant. Suddenly, he had a flashback of everything that had happened. The Talon. Pete and Chloe. Meteor rock. Pete and Chloe. The gorge. The rave...

"The gorge!" said Clark, jumping up.

Lana looked at him strangely.

"Pete and Chloe," he said, then he looked at Lana. "I'm sorry, but I've gotta go!"

"But Clark -"

"Here's the car keys and some money to pay for dinner! I'm sorry, but I have to hurry!" said Clark, tossing them at her.

Lana ran outside after him but it was too late. He had already disappeared into the crowded downtown streets of Metropolis. Tears of anger and confusion came to her eyes. How could he do this to her, again? Leave her stranded without any explanation. Frustrated, she walked back inside and wondered how Clark would manage to get back to Smallville without the car.

It took Clark seconds to get back to Smallville and rescue Pete and Chloe. He caught their car just before it hit rock bottom. They both passed out and he rushed them to the hospital. After hours of waiting for them to come out of surgery, the doctor came in to tell Clark it was alright to visit them. He visited Pete first, then went to Chloe's room. She smiled weakly up at him.

"Hey Clark," she said, softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I just woke up from a really, long deep sleep. I seriously don't remember anything other than the rave. Everything else is fuzzy. But I hear Pete and I took an unscheduled trip on the wild side."

"Well, you weren't the Chloe I know and I definitely missed that."

Chloe smiled and reached out and took his hand in hers. They smiled at each other. Clark couldn't remember having feelings for Chloe the way he did for Lana. But at the same time... Chloe was one of his closest friends and always would be. The door creaked open and they looked up to see Lana. Clark immediately felt a wave of guilt overcome him. He sighed and turned to Chloe.

"I'll catch up with you later," he said.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

With that, he gently squeezed her hand before walking towards the door. He stopped briefly to look at Lana, who refused to look up at him.

"Lana...I'm sorry..."

"I didn't come here to see you, Clark," she said, flatly.

Then she walked to Chloe. Clark quietly left the room feeling lower than low.

The next day, Clark busied himself with chores and odd jobs without the use of his superpowers. Come night fall, he was tired. So he retired to his loft and stood at the opening staring out at the night sky. He was so sure this time around with Lana would be different. But somehow it ended up worse than before. He heard someone walking up to the loft and assumed it was one ofhis parents. When he turned around, he was surprised when he saw Lana.

"Lana. I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon."

She didn't say a word as she walked over to him.

"I feel like I haven't been here in forever..." she said.

Clark only nodded as she stood by his side, staring out into the night.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. But I had to save Pete and Chloe from themselves. But if you never want to forgive me, that's okay. Just know that I would do anything to make it up to you."

Lana looked over at him and smiled.

"I forgive you, Clark. I'm sorry for not understanding."

"So...you're not angry?"

"Maybe a little disappointed but only because you weren't acting like yourself. Talking to Chloe made me realize that."

"How are Pete and Chloe?"

"They will be released to go home tomorrow afternoon. With the parasites out of their bodies, they should have a fast and painless recovery. Thanks to you, they're going to be just fine."

Clark nodded thoughtfully.

"Clark," Lana said, carefully. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," said Clark, looking directly into her eyes.

"How did you do it?"

"How did I do what?"

"Rescue Pete and Chloe? We compared notes and within a matter of seconds after you left me in Metropolis you had them at the hospital."

Clark was at a complete loss for words. She caught him completely off guard. Automatically, he started thinking up excuses.

"Well, Chloe was still on antibiotics when you talked to her and -"

"You left me the car keys leaving you with no way of getting to Smallville in that amount of time. Even if you ran, its a three hour drive and no one can run that fast."

Clark's heart was racing. For the first time, he was so scared and nervous. But at the same time...surprisingly calm. He wanted to tell her, but just wasn't sure how.

"Clark whatever it is you can tell me," said Lana, reaching out and holding his hand.

She looked up at him waiting...watching... Deep inside, he knew what he was about to do was the right thing even if this wasn't how it happened the first time around...

"I have...abilities..." he said.

He waited for a reaction. Something. Anything. But she just continued looking up at him.

"One of my abilities is superspeed."

"What do you mean?"

Clark supersped in circles around her. She hardly had time to blink once. Her eyes widened. Clark was nervous now. She knew. What was going to happen next?

"This is unbelievable," said Lana, slowly and in awe.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"No! It's...amazing."

She stepped closer to him and reached up to touch his face.

"But you're just like everybody else."

"No, thats the problem. I'm not. Lana, there's so much you don't know about me and -"

"You don't have to tell me everything now."

Clark looked at her. She smiled up at him.

"You're still the same Clark Kent that I know and love. No matter what."

"I don't scare you?"

"No."

"You don't think I'm a freak?"

"You're not a freak, Clark. You're different. And being different is good."

"Please don't tell anyone. The only people who know besides you are my parents."

"I'm surprised Pete and CHloe don't know."

Clark looked down. Lana squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I promise. You can trust me."

"I know."

"Thank you for telling me. Knowing that you trust me enough to tell me something this big...means so much to me, Clark. And whenever you're ready to tell me more...I'm here to listen."

Clark nodded and Lana smiled. She leaned up and kissed him. He held onto her and shut his eyes as they kissed. This felt so real and so right. For a moment, he had forgotten that he was in the past. Because right now, in this moment, this was what he wanted. When they finally pulled back, they both had tears in their eyes.

"I...should go..." said Lana, wiping away her tears.

"Good night," smiled Clark.

"Good night, Clark," she smiled.

Clark watched as she slowly ascended the stairs. She stopped briefly to turn back around.

"Clark," she said.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Lana. I always have."

She slowly nodded her head before disappearing. Clark smiled to himself. That wasn't hard at all. He stared out the opening thinking about everything that had happened within the past few days. He wondered if Lana would wake up the next day and not remember anything. Then he struggled with whether or not telling Lana was the smart thing to do. But for now, he would just be content knowing that maybe he was finally setting things straight.


	16. Calling

"Calling"

He sat up in his loft working on a project. He was writing down everything he could remember and hoping to fill in the rest of the facts. Some areas he was still drawing a blank. But he had changed a lot of things. One Pete didn't know about his abilities and Lana sorta knew. 

Thenthere was theguywhobailed him out of trouble with the cops when hesaved Lana from those goons at the Talon. He had roughed them up a bit after they tried to force themselves on her and called her some nasty things. 

The guy was troubling him. He let on that he knew more about Clark. Even Lana had said something. But he had never seen the guy before. Then he had recalled how Pete had mentioned someone giving him a red rock to slip into his pocket. Something was leading him to believe the two men were the same.

His thoughts were giving him a headache. He just wished things were simpler. He looked up when he heard footsteps. Lana smiled at him as she walked up to the landing. 

"Lana," He said closing his notebook and tossing it onto the trunk. "It's almost midnight."

"Yeah. I took a chance you'd still be up," She said holding a small white box in her hands. He smiled as he remembered what was inside. "What are you working on?"

He thought quickly, "I've got to give the toast at Lex's rehearsal dinner. Hate to ruin it by being a complete fool." 

She laughed at him. 

"Am Isupposed to guess what's in the box?" He asked looking at it.

She shook her head, "No." 

She tried to keep her face blank but he could tell she was anxious. 

After a second she added, "You're supposed to close your eyes." 

He smiled and closed his eyes. 

He heard her move around and then she added, "Don't peek."

He shook his head and then covered his face with his hands. He could cheat and use his x-ray vision but he already knew. It touched him with how thoughtful she was. How he ever let her go…he didn't know. 

"Okay." She said and he pulled his hands away and looked up.

She held a cake in her hands and the candles lit a soft glow about her cheeks. She was breath taking as he looked up. 

"I know. It's not your birthday for another seven minutes but I wanted to surprise you." She said with a smile. 

"You did," He said standing up and smiling. "This is really thoughtful. I haven't had a birthday in years." 

Which was true. The last time he'd had a birthday was when Lois, Chloe, and his mother had surprised him in the kitchen and Lois had cooked that horrible cake. 

"Well, I wanted to celebrate the day you came into our lives. You deserve a birthday." She said stepping closer and holding the cake out in front of her. "Make a wish." 

He looked down at the cake and then back up at her. "I've been wishing for the same thing ever since I was 5." _And ever since I lost you. _He added mentally. 

"And now?" She asked. 

He looked down and took the cake from her hands. He set it softly on the trunk and then turned back to her. She watched him, her eyes big. He reached down and took her hands in his. 

"Now, I don't have too," He said. 

She looked up fromtheir entwined hands and into his eyes. He met her gaze and slowly leaned forward. 

"She's standing right here in front of me." He said softly. 

He continued leaning forward and softly kissed her lips. He pulled back for only a second and when she didn't say anything but just stood there with her eyes closed he kissed her again. She kissed him back. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hand traveled up his chest and over to his shoulder to pull him into her. He held onto her and never wanted to let go. Everything just felt right. He wouldn't change this moment for world. He was Clark Kent kissing Lana Lang in his loft under moon light. Everything was perfect.

The next morning after he was dressed he came hurtling downstairs. He was a bit tired but it was only because he'd stayed up late last night with Lana. "Morning mom."

"Morning. How was your birthday party last night?" She asked finishing up with the pancake mix.

"So you're the one who told Lana," He said reaching into the fridge for some orange juice.

"She knows we're not big on birthday parties but wondered if she could do something special," Martha replied with a smile.

"Oh, it was special." He said. When his mom looked up he gave her a big Kent smile. 

"I feel bad we never threw you birthday parties," Martha said.

"Don't worry about it. I've never been big on birthday parties since Lois made that horrible cake. I'm surprised no one died from food poising. Now Lana, on the other hand, can make a birthday cake." He said before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"I still can't believeyou're from the future. Have you remembered anything else?" She asked.

"Nothing really. I never forget anything. Something about the way I came back has to be the reason I don't remember everything. I think this new guy in town has something to do with it," He said.

"Have you seen him?" She asked.

"No. Which only concerns me more. This is a small town," He answered.

"Don't worrytoo much about it. Things are going well for you," His mom said with a smile.

"You're right. Now just take care of yourself and that baby," He said patting her belly. 

She was starting to show. He was going to do whatever it took to keep from having her lose it. Not like last time. This time he would handle it differently. And this time he wouldn't run off either.

The kitchen door opened and Jonathan walked in, "Look what the cat dragged in." 

Lex walked in behind him and smiled at Clark.

"Lex, have you had breakfast?" Martha asked.

"Thanks but I can't stay," Lex said. "I just wanted to ask you and Mr. Kent for a favor." 

Everyone waited for him to continue. 

"I know we've had our differences, so this might sound strange but it would mean a lot to me." Lex looked down and took a few steps while he figured out how to word what he was going to say next. "It's customary for the bride and groom to sit with their parents at rehearsal dinner so sincemine wont be there, I was wondering would the two of you consider standing in?"

Jonathan looked over his family and both he and Martha just smiled at him. 

"Lex, we would be honored." Jonathan said with a smile. 

"Great. That just leaves one open seat at the table. Right next to you Clark," Lex said smiling at him. He smiled back knowing full well what he was up too. 

"I think you know who," He said and Lex's smile grew. 

Clark walked into the Talon and a smile immediately lit up his face. Lana was behind the counter handing Chloe a tall cup of coffee. He walked up and leaned against the counter. 

"Hey you guys. I'd like a double espresso, please." He said. 

He did sound tired which was probably why Chloe looked over to him with a surprised look.

"Were you burning the midnight oil last night too?" Chloe asked. 

He looked at her and smiled. He had a feeling Lana hadn't said anything so he'd leaveenough alone till he talked with her.

"Yeah. I was working on my speech for the rehearsal dinner. I just can't get it right," He said. 

"Chloe ready to go?" Pete asked walking up behind them.

"Hey Pete." He said. 

Pete smiled over at him. 

"Have you seen that guy around?" He asked.

"Nope. Not since that rave and the time he bailed you out of trouble," Pete answered.

"Oh. If you see him let me know," He said.

"No problem man." Pete said before turning back to Chloe, "Ready?"

"Yeah. I have ashes to sweep and wicked stepsisters to undermine," Chloe said grabbing her bag and coffee. 

Lana laughed and Chloe turned to leave with Pete.Lana leaned against the counter and he turned back and smiled at her. 

"I had a really good time last night. I was thinking that maybe tonight after the rehearsal dinner we could go out," He said reaching for her hand. 

He was shocked when she pulled away and muttered a maybe before going to clean off a table.He turned to watch her. She was acting strange. They were doing great. He was being open and honest with her. Well…sorta but it was a start and she was being the same in return. At least he thought so when she had kissed him back last night. After everything he felt they were taking a step forward.

"Lana, is everything okay?" He asked. Maybe something had happened with Chloe. He just didn't understand. She didn't turn around to respond or even look at him. So he stepped around so he could see her. "If this is about last night, we can take it slow."

"Clark, I think last night might have been a mistake." She didn't make eye contact so he couldn't get a good reading off of her. 

He knew she was scared but he got the feeling it was so much more. 

"I'm busy. I'll call you later," She said before turning back and busying herself with work. He thought it best to not bother her so he tucked his tail between his legs and left the Talon.

He took a seat across from Lex. He felt it would be better if he had Lex move Lana so they didn't sit next to each other. After this morning he knew she was scared. He just had to prove to her that she didn't need to be. 

"I don't think it's a good idea that you seat Lana next to me."

"What happened?" Lex asked.

"I wish I knew," He answered honestly.

"None of us understand womenwoman. That's why we're captivated by them," Lex said leaning forward and crossing his fingers.

Hethought about it for a moment and figured Lex might be able to help him, "I went for it last night."

"Don't tell me she shot you down," Lex said with a chuckle.

"No. It was the opposite," He answered. He looked up to see Lex smiling like a proud older brother. "It was like this perfect moment, and then this morning…"

"She wanted to pretend it never happened." Lex chimed in. With his blank look Lex went on to explain. "You've upped the stakes, Clark, andshe's scared. She figures if she folds now, she'll cut her losses."

"We're meant to be together. I've never been so sure about anything," He said. 

Lex heard the confidence in his voice. He heard and he believed it. He lived a future without her and was miserable and thought of the what if's. 

"Yeah, well, don't tell me Clark. Tell her," Lex said.

He watched as she rode her horse. Seeing her ride was a beautiful thing. The way she bounced with grace and held the reigns softly in her hands. When she noticed him standing there in the middle of the field she slowed. He smiled as she rode over and pulled to a stop in front of him. 

"Hey," He said breaking the silence.

"Hey," She answered. 

After a second she jumped down and pulled the horse along side her. He fell instep beside her thinking of what he was going to say.

"Lana, last night was a big deal for me."

"Clark," She cut him off. 

"Look, you don't have to avoid calling me if you don't feel the same way," He cut back in. 

"No, it meant a lot to me too," She said. She looked over to him and the looked back to the ground in front of her. "Everything seemed so clear, but today it just feels a lot more complicated. I know that you have your secrets andthey're hard to tell. But you've let me in and well there are friendships at stake here and I'm afraid of losing ours."

"This friendship isn't going to go anywhere. It'll just become something better." He moved to stand in front of her and she stopped. 

"And what happens down the road if things don't work out?" She asked. "Will our friendship survive that?"

"I think it will. Lana, you're the only one I've opened up to. You know more about me than anyone but my parents. I trust you completely and that's not going to change." He answered. 

_The day is coming. _He looked around wondering where the voice was coming from. _The day is coming._ He recognized the voice. It was Jor-El. His father was finally getting in touch with him.

"Clark, are you okay?" Lana asked.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." He said before running off.

He stood next to his parents at Lex's rehearsal dinner. It had been a long day. From finding out that Dr. Walden had woken up andburned a message on the ceiling of his room to Lionel snooping around in the caves. Then of course, him having to break the news to his parents that things were getting complicated.

Now he stood in a crowded room staring at Lana. He had left before getting her response to what he had said. He didn't know if she was willing to be with him. He had changed a lot this time meaning her response could be totally different than he remembered. He prayed it wasn't.Lex walked over and greeted his parents then asked if he could have a word. 

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Dr. Walden paid me a visit." Lex said as they walked. "Nobody was hurt and he's on his way back to the hospital."

"Well, that's good news," He said.

"Clark, he was ranting about you," Lex said.

"What did he say?" He asked wondering what Lex knew. 

Things were getting complicated. Lex was getting closer to the truth. He wanted to trust Lex and figured that by being honest things would be different. But he knew the man Lex would become. Could he take that risk?

"That the writing on the cave wall says you're going to rule the world," Lex said.

He laughed. He knew he wouldn't rule the world just protect it from itself, "Rule the world. He's obviously nuts."

"I know but my father heard the whole thing. Thought I'd warn you that he's not going to drop this," Lex said.

"Thanks for having my back." He said. 

Lex smiled and they continued ontheir way back to the table. The party continued on until everyone took their seats. When the time came he stood and clinked on his glass to get everyone's attention.

"I think Lex picked me to be the best man because he knew how comfortable I was speaking in front of people," He paused as everyone laughed. He really did hate giving speeches but this one needed to be made. "I've been looking through every book from Socrates to Shakespeare trying to find someone who can put into words the way Lex and Helen feel about each other. But what I realized is, there are no words for it. That when you have it, you trust it. You believe in it. Take a chance on it. You're willing to sacrifice anything to keep it. No matter what the cost." 

His eyes never left Lana's. When he was done he had a feeling he had gotten through to her so he lifted his glass and led the toast to Helen and Lex. Lex stood and gave him a hug and he returned it. Lex thanked him and he looked down to set his glass down. A high pitched ringing filled his ears and it felt like his brain was splitting in two. He grabbed at his temples and let out a grunt.

"Clark, are you alright?" Lex asked.

"Yeah. I just need some air," He managed to say before slipping away from the table and heading into another room.

Martha and Jonathan followed, "Everything alright son?"

"No. It's the key. Something's wrong at home. I have to go," He said before taking off and rushing to the barn.

He rushed into the barn and noticed the tool box emptied. He knew the key was gone. Dr. Walden had it. 

"I came looking for you." He looked up to see that very man standing there. 

"And I found the proof." Dr. Walden said holding the key up. At least he hadn't found the ship in the cellar. 

"Dr. Walden. You need help," He said.

"No, you need to die." Dr. Walden said raising his hand. 

He watched as a beam of light manifested within his palm. Before he could dodge it hit him square in the chest and sent him flying through the barn wall and landing roughly on the ground a good fifty feet away.

Dr. Walden walked forward and hit him again but this time the beam settled inside his chest and lifted him into the air. It felt like his insides were burning and all he could think of was that he was going to die. He didn't want to hurt Dr. Walden but he had no other option. The man wasn't listening. He flexed his irises and felt the heat flow forward. Dr. Walden dropped to the ground and so did Clark. 

Hesupersped out of the way as he tried to hit him again with the beam. The beam followed him as he sped behind the gas tank. The beam caused the tank to explode and the wave of fire that burst forward surrounded Dr. Walden. 

He approached the burnt body and pulled the key from his hand. The man was dead and there was nothing he could do. He called his father and bustled about putting out the fire that raged on the barn.

He had the radio playing as he finished cleaning up in the barn. The repairs had been minor so he went ahead and supersped thechores done. He was up in his loft about to head back to his couch when he saw Lana walk up. 

"I never got a chance to tell you how beautiful you look tonight," He said walking up behind her. 

She turned around at the sound of his voice. He hadn't been wrong by her beauty. She was breath taking in that dress that hugged her curves perfectly. 

"Clark you scared me," She said.

"Surprised me," He said and smiled. 

He didn't really expect to see her so soon. Although he had a feeling everything was going to work out just fine.

"I just wanted to see you. You kind of ran out on dinner," She said. He really didn't have anything to say to that so he stood still trying to think of something. "I thought your toast was really beautiful."

"I had a lot of inspiration," He said walking forward and smiling again.

"Sorry I've been confused about us. It's just…you have your secrets and I know you trust me. And you'll tell me everything one day. I just don't know if I'm the one." She said voicing her fears. 

He looked down and walked the rest of the way up to her. 

"Lana, I know you're the one. Trust me. I have my secrets but my feelings for you haven't been one of them. I want to tell you everything but I just need to work up to it." He said looking down at her.

"I trust that you'll tell me. I love you so much that I'm scared." She said.

"I'm scared too. This is new to me," He said and that was the truth. 

He hadn't told Lana this early in his life the first time. But he had lost her because of his secrets. Now he was being honest and he prayed it would work this time. 

Their gazes locked and he felt this pull towards her. He leaned down and she reached up to meet him. The kiss was sweet and promising. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, deepening their lip lock. Anyone walking in would have known this to be a very private moment.After they broke a part for air he continued to hold her gaze. 

"So what now?" She asked after a few moments.

"Tomorrow I take you on a picnic and then escort you to Lex's wedding," He answered simply.

"As my date?" She teased.

"As your boyfriend," He answered again. 

He took her hand and lead her downstairs. It was late and he had to figure out what to do next. Not to mention he still had some work to do. Once they reached the bottom she turned and rubbed his cheek. She let her hand fall and smiled up at him. He smiled back and took her hand that was still in his and kissed it. 

"Goodnight beautiful."

"Night, handsome." She said. 

She turned and headed out. He watched the sway of her hips and smiled even more. Things were finally for the better.

_Kal-El, it is time._

Damn Jor-El. He wasn't about to deal with this again. He knew what had to be done but he didn't want to do it now. He headed to the cellar and pulled open the doors. He clenched his fist and headed down. He was going to have a word with Jor-El and it wasn't going to be pretty. Jor-El wouldn't ruin his life this time around.


	17. Exodus

Exodus

Exodus

He stepped down the stairs into the cellar and saw the ship light up and begin to rise off the ground. This scene was familiar to him and he remembered that this had been the first time he'd spoken to Jor-El. Well the conversation was going to be different this time around. He knew what his future held. He had nothing to fear.

"Fear not, Kal-El. I am Jor-El your father," The voice spoke.

"You are only his memory. I know who you are," He yelled over the rush of wind.

"Very well. It is time. Time to accept your destiny," Jor-El said.

"I know my destiny," He yelled again. He would not be bullied this time around.

"Then you know to return to me by the setting of the sun," Jor-El spoke.

"I will not return to you tomorrow. I have lived this life once and you will not control it. My destiny is to protect these people from themselves. Not rule them as you hoped. I will be a hero to these people but I will reach that day on my own." He spoke.

"You speak with knowledge you should not have. You must still fulfill my wishes. There is much you need to do," Jor-El said.

"Your wishes are not mine. I won't do what you want me to. This is still my life. I'm not leaving Smallville," He said.

"The day will come. Danger is hunting you. I sense that time ripples differently among you. It ripples differently among someone else. You must do as I wish. Leave Smallville and fulfill your destiny. Change what you have done and follow my will." Jor-El demanded.

"No! I will not. You are only his memory. Just like the fortress. I learned much but the one thing I learned the most was to not become what you wanted. These humans have free will. I will not become their god. I will not rule them and make this another Krypton. Earth will remain free and I will protect them. Even from myself." He said with equal determination.

"You will do as I wish. You are Kal-El the last son of Krypton and Krypton will live out through you." Jor-El said with anger.

The ship pulsed. With a force he was shoved back into the wall and his chest burned. He knew what was happening but he couldn't stop it. He watched as he was branded again. The ship died and fell still. So did he.

When he came to he went to sit on the porch steps. History was repeating itself and he couldn't stop it. Jor-El was determined for him to rule Earth, just as before. He wouldn not crack, he couldn't. The humans were an amazing race. He loved so many of them. He couldn't rule them. He had enough trouble rotecting them from themselves.

"Someone's up early," Jonathan said coming down from behind him.

"I never went to sleep," He replied.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Martha asked.

"Jor-El spoke to me last night. He knows I'm from the future but he still wants me to do his will. I can't rule Earth. I care about everyone too much," He answered.

"The ship spoke to you?" Jonathan asked trying to sort it all out.

"He did. Dad, no matter what happens. Do not make a deal with Jor-El." He warned.

He remembered that Jonathan had come to Metropolis to bring him back and he had done that by making a deal with Jor-El. It had weakened his heart which had lead to his death. This time he wouldn't be going to Metropolis. He would figure out a way to destroy the ship without anyone getting hurt. He wouldn't slip that ring on his finger and escape. He was sticking around and Jor-El would just have to deal with it.

"What is going to happen?" Jonathan asked.

"Nothing good. But you have to promise me you'll let me deal with this. I don't want you to get hurt. Not this time," He said.

His parents could hear the concern in his voice. They could hear the fear. Since he'd come back from the future, they had never heard that. They had to trust him. They loved him enough to do that.

"We promise." Both of them said.

He sighed in relief. He trusted his parents word. If they promised to stay out of this then he could deal with the situation without worrying about them.

Later in the day he'd gone horseback riding with Lana. Something he'd missed doing. They had stopped at the old oak tree. In the future they had carved CK&LL into the trunk but this time it hadn't happened yet. The bark remained untouched.

He sat with his back leaning against the tree while she was curled in his arms and sitting between his legs. Her head was rested against his chest and he thought in silence while breathing in her shampoo. Soft peaches…it was soothing to his troubling self. He was trying to figure out what to. In a way having Lana in his arms helped him think but in others it distracted him. Like the fact that she was pressed firmly against him and Clark Jr. really liked that.

"You okay?" She asked. He could hear her worry and it made him smile. This was what he'd been fighting for. Something he would always fight for.

"Yeah. I'm great. I've got the most beautiful woman in my arms. Nothing could make me happier than this." He said holding her tighter.

She pulled back and looked up at him, "You know I can always tell when you're being less than truthful."

He smiled. She did have that uncanny ability. But this time around he was being honest.

"I've fought so hard to be where we are. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to mess up," He said while silently adding 'again'.

Now that she was his again he couldn't lose her. Meaning he had to do what was right and not keep anything from her. Even if he thought she couldn't handle it.

"I'm not going anywhere, no matter what," She said with a small smile while squeezing his arm.

"Neither am I," He whispered leaning down and kissing her.

It quickly became passionate as she opened to him. He slid his tongue between her lips and tasted her. It was perfect and it was demanding. She was letting him know she was his and he got the message loud and clear. He pulled back for air and she rested her head back on his chest. They both were smiling and couldn't stop. Everything was perfect.

"So does this mean you're officially my date to Lex's wedding?" He asked.

She could hear her smile when she answered, "Only after we've officially told Chloe about our change in status."

Those words sparked a memory. Chloe was in his driveway chewing him out for not telling her. It was a future event and he was surprised he remembered. Things had been so fuzzy lately that a picture perfect was shocking. Things were coming back to him.

"Alright. I'll tell her," He said.

"Okay. I'm sure if we're honest she'll be okay. Just meet me at the Talon tomorrow to pick me up and you can let me know how it went," She said.

"Promise," He agreed kissing the top of her head.

After they rode back to the farm and got the horses put up he figured he'd go see how Lex was doing. After Lana left he super sped over to the manor and headed to the study to find Lex and see how the wedding was coming along.

The news he did get was not good. Helen had left him cause of his stupidity. Lex had stolen his blood from Helen. Then he confessed and Helen had left him. It was another example of being honest. He told Lex not to worry and that if she loved him like he thought she did then she would still marry him.

After he left he went to the caves. He would need something to destroy the ship and if he remembered correctly it was the kryptonite key that Lionel had constructed. He searched through the caves trying to not let his anger get the best of him. Lionel had machinery everywhere some had even damaged the cave itself. That man was digging in dangerous territory.

He found the lead box and when he opened it he was brought to his knees by the sudden wave of sickness that washed over him. Inside was the kryptonite key, every detail exactly as the original key. With little strength he had he closed the lead box and put it in his jacket pocket. Before he could get caught he super sped out.

By the time he got back to the farm it was dark. The sun had already set. He went inside to see his parents but they weren't there. When he called is dad's cell phone he said they were still at the manor getting last minute details on Helen's flowers. With no one at the farm this was the safest time to do what he needed to.

He headed down to the cellar. The ship remained still. He went to pull out the lead box but he was thrown against the wall and the container slipped from his hands. The brand on his chest burned and he screamed in pain.

"Kal-El, you will not defy me. It is time to fulfill your destiny. Continue to deny me and you will hurt the ones you love. Willingly accept your fate," Jor-El demanded.

"I will never rule Earth. My destiny is my own," He managed to get out through his pain. The brand burned even more and the pain caused him to pass out.

When he woke in the morning he found the farm empty. He looked for his parents in the house but they weren't there. When he headed into the barn he thought it was empty as well. Jor-El had punished him for not obeying his orders. He was afraid that he might have done something to his parents. But they were nowhere to be found. When he checked the time he realized they must be at the church for Lex's wedding.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Lana asked from the top of the loft stairs.

He looked up quickly having jumped a bit. When he saw how beautiful she looked in her dress he couldn't breathe. He was the luckiest man on Earth.

"Lana, I thought I was picking you up at the Talon," He said finally thinking enough to speak.

"You were, about half an hour ago. When you were late I figured you were having trouble with your tie so I thought I'd meet you here," She explained.

He smiled up to her and headed up the stairs. He'd be late to the wedding if he didn't get her out of here soon. He needed to destroy the ship as soon as he could. She went over and grabbed his suit, then handed it to him.

"I have to do something first," He said.

"Like what?" She asked as he took the suit and put it off to the side.

"It's important. You should go and I'll meet you there," He said.

Her eyebrows furrowed together and she looked at him with worry. She knew something was up and it was important.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked. He kissed her softly and pulled back. She held his cheek and looked him in the eyes.

"I'll be fine. I promise. Just tell my parents I'll be there soon," He said.

"Don't be too late. I'm sure you don't run fast enough to move backwards in time," She joked.

"I promise. I wouldn't miss any second I could to spend with you," He answered.

She smiled and kissed him again before turning to the stairs and leaving. As soon as she was cleared from the barn he headed to the cellar. He didn't waste time or hesitate. He knew this would work, but first he had to find the key.

He found the case lodged underneath one of the shelving units. He pulled it out and rushed over to the ship. It laid still. He opened the case and immediately fell to his knees as the effects hit him. He could feel his heartbeat race faster as he reached out to grab the key.

When it touched his skin it burned and it was hard to breathe but he couldn't stop. He pulled the key out and fought his hardest to not pass out, knowing that if he did he would surely die. He used all of his willpower to move his hand towards the ship. He could hear the creak of metal as it appeared that the ship was bending away from him. He dropped the case and used his other hand to help him. The key clicked in place just as he heart began to skip in its pulse.

The reaction was immediate. The ship twisted and wrenched itself. It rose from the ground and collapsed in on itself. With an effect like a black hole everything pulled in on itself and then exploded outward. He dove backwards and felt the cellar explode around him. As soon as the rubble began to fall around him he stood and took in the damage. He was covered in grim and standing in a crater where the cellar once was.

The ship was destroyed. He looked down at his watch and noticed the time. The wedding would be starting soon and considering that his parents hadn't come back home it meant that Helen had returned to Lex. He super sped into the house and showered. Then he sped and got dressed. He didn't stop once so as he rushed through the church doors he was still fixing his tie.

"Clark, you made it," Lex said from the altar.

"Like I would miss your wedding," He answered.

He turned to stand at Lex's side and smiled at his parents and Lana who sat next to them. Lex made a signal and the music started. Lex had been waiting on him. With his parents here and him at the wedding, things were going good.

The wedding went by without a hitch and the reception was beautiful. He made a toast once again and congratulated his best friend and warned Helen to keep him in her sights. Everyone took it as a joke but Helen nodded in understanding. The music played and he only danced with Lana. He had caught his parents knowing smiles all the way across the room.

Once Lex and Helen left for their honeymoon, Lana, his parents and himself headed back to the farm. He knew he'd have some explaining to do but hopefully they wouldn't bring it up in front of Lana. It would be hard to explain that his ship used to be hidden in the cellar. She was accepting of his super speed so far and the knowledge that he could do other stuff. But he wasn't sure the alien part would come out right. When they got out of the car it wasn't but a second till his parents noticed.

"What happened?" Jonathan asked looking to Clark.

"I don't know," He said giving his dad the look that he'd tell him later.

They nodded and Jonathan led Martha inside. He looked to the crater that was left and Lana reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Did that have something to do with what was important?" She asked. He turned to her and smiled.

"Somewhat, but what's done is done." He answered.

"Are you okay?" She asked seeing how he turned back and looked at the crater.

"I'm great. Today has been great," He replied looking back at her.

She smiled and slipped her hand into his. They started towards the house where they were going to join his parents for some milk and apple pie. Before they reached the fence he doubled over and then fell to his knees.

"Clark! What's wrong?" Lana asked falling to his side and reaching out to him.

He noticed that he was surrounded by kryptonite. It hadn't been here before and there was so much of it. Lana noticed what he was looking at and remembered he was allergic to it. She panicked and began to toss the stones away.

The truck behind them exploded and she was tossed off her feet. He moved to cover her and shield her from the explosion but something slammed into his back. His blood burned and then he felt this rush flow through him. He looked down and noticed his chest was bleeding. The source of the blood was a tiny red rock poking out from his skin. He noticed the red of his veins and he felt good considering he was weak from the kryptonite. Lana pulled herself up and tossed the last stone.

"Clark? Are you okay?" She asked helping him stand.

He looked at her and then his surroundings. Suddenly Smallville seemed way too small for him. But his memories hit him. He had gone to Metropolis before. This time he'd changed things to where he didn't put his ring on. So someone shot him hoping he'd act the same way. Someone was playing games with him and if that's what they wanted then Kal was going to play along and find out who pulled the trigger.

"I'm great." He answered.

She looked down at his chest to see for herself but she saw where he'd been shot, only it didn't register at first that she was looking at a bullet wound.

"No you're not. You're bleeding," She exclaimed reaching out to touch him.

He pushed her hand away and walked off toward the barn. She followed and he heard her shock when she noticed the bullet hole in his back.

"Someone shot you from behind. You need to go to the hospital," She pleaded with him.

"Don't worry Lana. I'm fine. I just need to get out of here. Someone did shoot me. Meaning I need to leave town," He answered.

He super sped out of his suit and into his jeans, t-shirt, and leather coat. All she saw was a blur. He brushed past her and headed back down to grab his dad's bike. Someone wanted him to repeat history meaning someone wanted him to leave Smallville and go to Metropolis. So he was playing along even if it hurt everyone when they realized he was gone. One day when he figured out what was going on he'd tell them but right now he was all about getting answers. Clark wanted to stay around and play boyfriend. What needed to be done was finding out who sent him here and what they planned on doing. This was his chance and no one was getting in Kal's way.

He revved the bike and went to jump on but Lana grabbed his arm, "You can't leave. You're hurt and your parents need you. I need you," She said a tear slipping down her cheek.

This was all too much for her. One second she's trying to save Clark, the next things are blowing up and he's shot, and then he's getting on his dad's bike to ride off into the sunset. Nothing made sense to her. At that moment Jonathan and Martha came running outside.

"Come with me," He said.

"I can't just leave. Neither can you. You need a doctor," She pleaded again.

He turned and pulled on his sunglasses from inside his jacket pocket. She would have been fun if she'd come along but he wanted answers and sticking around to play boyfriend and farmers son wasn't going to get him that. So he peeled out of the gravel driveway and left a crying Lana and two stunned parents.

He focused on his driving with one thought on his mind. "I'm coming for you."


	18. Searching

Searching

Searching

The summer was mid way through and Metropolis was packed full with partiers and teenagers. The night life was buzzing. He had no wish to join the crowd as they waited in lines to get into the hottest clubs. He had no desire for the fancy sports cars he could get and the babes that came with them. Even if he was Kal, Lana was still the only woman for him. No one else caught his eye.

He patrolled the streets keeping his ears and eyes open. He was searching for answers and after nearly two months he still hadn't found any. Someone had shot him, someone had brought him to the past, and that very someone had wanted him to live out the moments the same. Meaning he had to come to Metropolis. He didn't have to but someone wanted him to and at the time he'd been sure that when he left he would have gotten his answers.

Despite wanting answers he did want to party and a few nights he had. He didn't stop himself from renting out a fancy apartment or fixing the bike up to brand new. So what if he stole the money? He would be Superman one day and repay the town with his good deeds. But for now he was living life and doing what he wanted.

He headed into the club that he always visited. He was a regular over the past two months. He always came in alone and he always left alone. No one questioned his age or his single status. He'd kept up conversations with the bartender but he was a simple source who was listening for him when he wasn't around.

He'd heard of a man, middle aged with slicked-back, black hair. This guy had given a few people the creeps and it had sparked interest in the bartender. Word was he was a rich man having the advantage on many bets. Mostly dealing with races and games. No one would do a single bet with him cause they would surely lose. The guy always knew what was going to happen. And to Kal that sounded like a guy who had future knowledge.

So he would come back to the club hoping the man might have shown up recently or was actually there that night. Since word had reached him he hadn't heard anything else. It was like the man knew he left the bread crumbs and was playing with him from the shadows. It was really pissing him off.

"Solo again tonight, Kal?" The bartender asked.

"Easier to focus on what I want," He answered tossing down a hundred. The bartender shook his head and took the cash.

"Still nothing new. But I did hear that a certain crime boss was looking for him too. You might be able to strike a deal. His names Edge," The bartender updated him.

"How will I find this guy?" He asked.

"Just get your image out there. Make yourself a man he'll want to meet," The bartender answered.

He nodded and turned back to the crowd. Someone else was looking for his prey. Hopefully they could help but first he needed to get himself known.

He moved from the bar and dance floor and back outside. With no new information he was just going to call it a night. After a half hour walk he rode the elevator up to his apartment. Once inside he locked the door and threw his keys down on the table. He ran his hand through his hair and headed for the bedroom. Before he could kick his shoes off his chest began to burn. His mark was heating up and the pain made him drop to his knees.

He doubled over and ripped open his shirt. His mark was glowing a bright red and the pain would not ease. He knew the source and it was the red kryptonite bullet that still protruded from his chest. The skin had healed around it and only a small scar remained on his back where the bullet entered. He withered on the floor for almost an hour before the pain grew so intense that he eventually passed out.

The next morning he rode around town on his bike. After about two hours of nothing he noticed a bank being robbed. He smiled at his opportunity to shine. From a back pocket he pulled on a toboggan and ripped a hole for his eyes and mouth. He sped the bike up and crashed it through the window. As he slid to a halt he ran a guy over who flipped over the back end of his bike and landed unconscious.

He kicked out the stand and propped the bike up. When he swung over his leg and smiled to one of the clown robbers. His leader called out to just shoot him which the lackey did. He slipped into super speed and caught all of the bullets before speeding around behind the guy.

"You should stick to balloon animals," He said dropping the crushed bullets.

He heard the guy curse before he tossed him back into the wall. The other clown turned and rained bullets down on him. He simply took the hit and walked forward. The guy dropped his gun and held his hands up in surrender. He chuckled before punching the guy in the chest and sending him through the counter.

He turned and got back on his bike. He didn't grab the cash like he did last time. He had no need for it. His job was done. He'd taken out a group of bank robbers who had machine guns and he drove off without a scratch on him. Word would get around and someone would get in touch with him. He was sure of it. So he did just as he planned. He revved the bike and sped off, leaving the bank to the cops who were pulling up when he rounded the corner.

(Back in Smallville)

Lana bustled around the Talon doing her best to keep the customers happy. With Lex still on his honeymoon she was having to make ends meet on her own. She didn't mind it one bit, it just meant she had no free time. What free time she did have was spent helping the Kent's find Clark.

She was worried about him. He'd been gone for two months. For all she knew he could be dead considering he'd been shot before he'd left. And the Kent's couldn't immediately follow him since their truck had been blown up. Everyone had been lucky to not get hurt but Lana could only wonder if the entire incident had been connected to the crater found on the Kent farm. Jonathan and Martha hadn't been forth coming with information.

Then there had been the ordeal with Chloe. Clark hadn't the chance to talk to her but she had already known about them being together. She had seen her and Clark kissing in the loft. Chloe had hunted Clark down to talk to him but found an empty farm with a destroyed cellar. Chloe didn't have answers either ands she wasn't on the searching for Clark train. So when Chloe walked into the Talon Lana did not want to deal with her drama.

"Hey. I haven't seen you around. I almost believed we don't live together anymore," Chloe said walking up to her.

"Sorry, I've been really busy," Lana said carrying a tray over to a customer and handing them their coffee.

"I know the feeling. I've been busy at the Daily Planet," Chloe said following her as she cleaned up some empty cups and carried them back to the counter to be washed. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me for a girls day out. We could hit some major shops and that new restaurant. Figured we could go this weekend."

"Sorry. I'm helping the Kent's and then staying with Nell in Metropolis for a few days. I feel bad that I haven't done more to help find him," She explained moving behind the counter to continue with her busy work.

"Look, Clark doesn't want to be found. You're wasting your time," Chloe said.

Little did Lana know, Chloe knew where Clark was. She just wasn't forthcoming with his whereabouts.

"I don't believe that. The right person just hasn't found him yet. Now if you'll excuse me," Lana said moving away from the counter to help some new customers. She watched as Chloe stormed out.

He was sleeping peacefully in his silk sheets when he heard footsteps. Next thing he knew the bed was being shot up. He waited till the bullets stopped and the feathers from his ruined pillows began to rain down before he pulled himself out of bed. The two men standing at the edge looked shocked as he stood and walked over.

"I was having a good dream," He said grabbing them by their jackets and tossing them across the room.

They landed roughly with shattered glass around them from the cabinet he'd tossed them into.

"Who sent you?" He asked.

"I did," A man said from his living room.

He looked over towards that direction and smiled toward Morgan Edge. The man he was assuming he needed to find to help him with his current agenda. He moved forward and Edge held his hand out. He didn't take it. Instead he moved towards the dresser and pulled out a shirt.

"That's a hell of a scar. How'd you get it?" Edge asked as he pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up.

"My dad's a real bastard. What do you want?" He asked taking a seat.

"I hear you and I are looking for the same person. After seeing bullets bounce off of you for myself. I think we can work together to meet our goals," Edge said seating himself.

"How can you help me? It seems nether of us have gotten anywhere," He stated.

"True. But I believe that someone may hold the answers. Someone you know and wouldn't mind breaking into their vault," Edge said with a smirk.

"I assume your talking about Lionel Luthor. What information would he have?" He asked.

"Apparently he has a vial that holds many answers. I know that the person we're looking for wants that blood. If we get our hands on it we get him," Edge said.

He was pretty sure Edge was talking about his blood. If this man wanted it why didn't he just come to the source?

"So this vial will lead him to us?" He asked.

"That, and I'm looking for the answers inside that vial as well. Besides, who would miss an opportunity to screw over Lionel?" Edge asked with a chuckle.

"I'll think about it," He said folding his hands together.

Edge wanted his blood too. But how had Lionel gotten a hold of it in the first place. Truth was he needed to get it back or risk having his secret exposed before he wished it to. Either way the refresher of his memories was good. Now he just had to lose Edge and go after it himself. Whether or not it got him what he was searching for.

"I fly solo. Find someone else," He said before nodding to the door, signaling that this meeting was over.

"You know where to find me if you change your mind," Edge said before standing and motioning for his men to get off their asses and follow him out.

He watched as they left and closed the door behind them. He was getting closer to his answers but so were other people. Things were getting risky and he needed to take care of business.

He left his apartment to make his way out on the town. One he had to buy a new bed considering his had been shot up and two he needed to find out if Lex was back. He super sped to Smallville and found the manor still empty. Lex must really be enjoying his honeymoon. Helen was a good woman who kept his secret and helped him when his family had no one else to help.

He was tempted to stop by the farm and the Talon but he needed to get back to Metropolis and plan his hit on Luthorcorp. In a moment of weakness he did stop by the farm. He stood up in his loft and looked through the boxes there. The Kent farm was being auctioned off because his parents couldn't afford it anymore. He hadn't been around to help with the chores. For a second he felt bad but that second passed. He would simply send enough money to help them get their finances in order. He'd return when he got everything settled and the monster behind his situation found.

As he turned to leave he heard Martha and Jonathan talking. They were talking about him and their baby. Jonathan was hoping that he would be a better father to the little one. And that their new child wouldn't run away some day. Martha explained that Clark was really a grown man and was trying to take care of business. They could only hope he returned soon.

He couldn't listen anymore. He turned and super sped back to Metropolis. As he rode his elevator back up to his apartment he figured his bed would have been delivered by now. He'd spent too long in Smallville. Time had been wasted. As the doors opened he looked up to see Chloe standing at his door.

"Clark, good, I need to talk to you," She said rushing over to him.

"I told you to never come back here," He said storming forward.

He couldn't risk anyone knowing where he was cause the trail might grow cold if whoever knew he was so close. Not to mention his family and girlfriend might come after him and try to get him to come back without his answers. He just couldn't risk it.

"I know," She started.

"Dose anyone else know I'm here?" He asked moving to unlock his door.

"No one. Your secret's safe with me but we need to talk," She said looking up at him worried.

He turned and let her in. The bed was laying against the outside wall so he moved to pull it in as well. Once everything and everyone was safely inside his apartment he closed the door.

"So what's so important that you break a promise and come back here?" He asked rolling his sleeves up.

"I kept your secret cause you asked me too. But things are getting heated up. Lana is worried sick and so are your parents. You came to Metropolis and became a completely different person. You have all this stuff that I can't figure out how you came to afford it. Then you have this mission you're on but no one can help you with it cause its top secret. Another secret Clark Kent has," Chloe said looking around his apartment and then back at him.

"I'm thankful you've kept my secret. But this is important. Hopefully I'll have my answers soon and I'll come home. But I need more time," He said trying to not be rude. She was hinting at too many questions he refused to answer.

"I can't keep your secret much longer. I won't," She said. He heard her warning and it pissed him off.

"Then I suggest you leave and do your best," He said.

She could hear the anger in his voice. Something he didn't hide anymore and he knew it frightened her. She backed up to the door and reached for the handle.

"Be careful Clark. I don't know what kind of trouble you're in but you should know that your family and friends are still here for you no matter how selfish you're being," She said.

When he moved towards her she darted out the door and dashed to the elevator. She knew she was taking a risk with those words. But right now he didn't have the patience for it. He slammed the door closed and went back to his bedroom to clean everything up. It was almost time for him to break into Luthorcorp.

(Back in Smallville)

Lana came down the stairs after checking on the apartment for the Kents. She had a stack of flyers in her hands. She was just about to head to Metropolis and try and find Clark. Hopefully she would have some luck. When she saw Chloe she sighed and walked around the counter to grab her bag.

"Hey Lana. Look I'm sorry about yesterday," Chloe apologized.

"It's okay. We're all dealing with Clark in our own way," She said getting what she needed.

"I know but Clark was my best friend. I hate to think that he left with us still on bad terms," Chloe said rubbing her forehead.

"You butted into his past when he asked you not to. I can understand him being so upset with you," She said taking Clark's side. After two months she was still the loyal and loving girlfriend. Speaking of, "I've got these flyers I'm going to hang up around Metropolis. Hopefully I'll have some luck and when he comes home you two can work it out. Besides I blew it once with Clark. Hopefully finding him will make up for it."

"Blew it? How?" Chloe asked.

"When he was leaving he asked me to come with. I can't help thinking that if I had gone I could have convinced him to come home," She answered.

"Lana, you can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved," Chloe said.

"I love him," It was all she had to say.

She did love Clark and she knew he loved her too. If anyone was going to find him and bring him home it was going to be her.

"Okay. Then let me help," Chloe said after a second of thinking.

"I can handle posting some flyers," She said.

"You won't need to. I know where he is," Chloe said. It took a second for what she said to register and as soon as it did Lana snapped.

"YOU KNEW ALL ALONG WHERE HE'S BEEN AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ANYONE?" She yelled at the top of her voice.

She was enraged and the customers next to her jumped and then moved. After a second the Talon began to clear out. No one wanted to see the blonde get her ass kicked.

"I didn't have choice. He said if anyone else found out, he'd run away to someplace where nobody can find him. But then again I shouldn't believe that cause he's in Metropolis looking for someone and he won't leave until he finds him," Chloe said.

"I can't believe you've told me to give up on him," Lana said completely hurt by her best friends actions. It was safe to say them being friends wouldn't remain that way for long.

"He's not acting like himself. He's on this crazy mission and he's got so much anger built up in him that he just snaps. It could be dangerous," Chloe said.

"Give me the address," Lana demanded not wanting to hear anymore.

"Well, I'll take you," Chloe said.

"No, I think you've done enough already," Lana snapped back.

Chloe was hurt but not as hurt as Lana was. Chloe wrote down the address and Lana didn't even say thank you as she rushed out of the Talon to get a ride from Pete.

He was riding back on his bike after scooping out Luthorcorp. He figured he'd just fly up to the roof and cut a way through with his heat vision. It was the only direct way to Lionel's office without bypassing security. He was coming back to his apartment to change into all black attire so he would be harder to see on camera in case he missed one.

When he pulled his bike up and turned it off he noticed someone waiting up by his door. He swung himself off and took the keys. The person wasn't blonde so it wasn't Chloe. He figured she finally got the hint. But that persons backside was familiar. The way her hips curved and her hair fell over her shoulders. He moved to the elevator and rode it up to his floor his heart beating rapidly. He knew who was waiting for him and a part of him wished it wasn't her. He couldn't push her away but he didn't need her here, at this moment.

The doors opened as she looked over to him. Her eyes were wide and she was about to cry. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back. It felt great to have her in his arms again. To smell her hair and feel her breath against his skin. How he could live two months without this was beyond him. Hell, it was simple. He hadn't been living.

"Clark, I've been so worried about you," She said into his chest. Her arms tightened against him.

"Come on inside and we'll talk. It's not safe out here," He said reaching over to the door and unlocking it. Reluctantly she pulled away and followed him inside. She was amazed by his apartment. He was surrounded by extremely nice stuff.

"How could you afford all of this?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter. How did you find me?" He asked moving to his dresser and pulling out the clothes he would need. Lana would just have to wait here while he went and took care of business.

"Chloe told me," She answered.

"Way to keep a secret," He said sarcastically. She watched as he rummaged around and then kicked off his boots.

"Where are you going?" She asked noticing he was getting a set of clothes out.

"I have business to take care of tonight. It's important. You can wait here till I get back," He said unbuckling his belt.

"What's so important that you left Smallville and haven't been back in two months?" She asked stepping forward.

"Someone shot me. I'm hunting that person down," He answered.

"Why don't you let the cops handle that?" She asked stepping closer to him.

She was looking up into his eyes and he looked down into hers. He missed looking into her eyes and seeing the love she held for him.

"This is personal. One day I'll explain but right now there is too much going on. Telling you would only put you in more danger. Just telling you about my speed was risky enough. I can't lose you," He said. The emotions he was feeling was causing his chest to burn.

"And you think that by running away and leaving me behind with no idea if you were alive and okay or dead somewhere wasn't hurting me?" She asked.

He could see the tears about to spill from her beautiful eyes. Knowing he was the cause made his heart ache and his chest burn. He doubled over and gripped at his mark. The pain was enough to have him fall to his knees. Lana panicked and fell to his side.

"Clark! What's wrong?" She asked reaching for his shoulders but trying not to hurt him any worse than he was.

He gripped his shirt and ripped it apart. His scar was glowing intensely and he fell over. Lana gasped and her eyes widened.

"God, Clark, what happened?" She asked.

She reached out and noticed a small red rock type bullet sticking out from his chest. The veins around it were bright red and extending to his scar. All she could think to do was remove it. She reached for her purse and pulled out some tweezers.

"This is going to hurt but hold on," She said.

Sweat covered his forehead and he just nodded. Normally the pain would ease by now but it hadn't. He fell back and his head rolled to the side. He watched as she reached forward and grabbed onto the red kryptonite bullet still stuck in his skin. After a few tugs the bullet came free and she tossed it to the side. Immediately he felt the rush leave him. She tossed her tweezers aside and reached out towards his chest. The mark had stopped glowing and his veins returned to normal.

"Are you okay?" She asked reaching up and rubbing his cheeks.

"I am now," He answered taking deep breaths.

The pain was easing and his thoughts were clearing. Suddenly he didn't have the urge to go and find answers. All he wanted to do was hold Lana in his arms and never let her go. He had a lot to explain but he would and was going to be as honest as he could. He couldn't lose her. Not now that he knew someone was after him and Lionel was involved. He had to keep her close, not just to protect her but because he wanted her no where but his side.

"I'm so sorry," He said pulling her into his chest and holding on to her for dear life. She took handfuls of his shirt and held him tight.

"I'm glad you're okay and that I found you. But I need to know what's going on," She said crying into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head, "I know and I'll explain. Just let me get up off the floor."

She nodded and got off of him before helping him up to sit on the bed. She sat next to him and waited for him to explain.

"Someone shot me with a red meteor rock bullet. That person knew what it would do to me. I'm allergic to all kinds of meteor rock. The green can kill me. It attacks me physically, making it harder to breath and draining all of my strength. Red meteor rock affects me mentally. It's hard to explain but it basically makes me act out of character. Like I have no regards for the consequences and I'll do what I want. There are other types such as silver and black, gold and orange. Each have a different affect on me," He started to explain.

"Have I ever seen you on red meteor rock before?" She asked.

"Yes. Remember when I showed up to school wearing black leather and on my dad's bike?" He asked. She nodded so he continued, "The class rings had red meteor rock instead of the ruby. I put the ring on and it affected me. So I acted like a total jerk to you."

He recalled how differently that day had been but how equally horrible it had turned out.

"I understand now. But who would want to shoot you? Did they have something to do with the crater on your farm and your dad's truck exploding?" She asked.

"No. I think the explosion was a distraction so I couldn't dodge the bullet. That person knows my weakness and I have to find them. Once the rock took its hold on me I knew I had to come to Metropolis to find the answers. I can't explain how I knew though," He said.

"It's okay. You're being honest about this and it's a lot to process. I don't think I could take anymore information overload," She said turning to look him in the eyes.

She wasn't freaked out and she wasn't running out the door. All in all, the situation was turning out better than he thought. She reached out and touched his chest where the scar was burned into his skin.

"Can you tell me how you got this?" She asked.

She touched him so gently that he almost didn't feel it. She was being careful not to hurt him.

"My biological father. It's linked to the crater on the farm. I can't go into to much detail just yet," He answered.

She moved her hand from his chest to his cheek. He leaned into her touch and smiled softly. He wished this moment wouldn't end. He opened his eyes and saw her watching him.

"Clark, I love you. I just want you to come home," She pleaded.

He could hear something in her voice. It sounded like her heart would break if he declined. He couldn't say no. He wanted nothing more than to go home with her. Lionel could wait, his answers could wait. Everything would be revealed to him in due time. His place was in Smallville helping his family and taking Lana out on a date. Whoever was after him would be back once they knew he was back to living his life. No villain could stay in the shadows forever. He knew that very well.

"I love you, Lana. If I'm going home to a life with you, I couldn't refuse," He said.

"I never gave up on you. I'm not leaving you now," She said.

He smiled softly and leaned down and kissed her. Softly at first but after so much time apart they had longed for this. To be in each others arms, tasting their dueling tongues. He pulled her into his chest and held her tight. Her hands snaked up his back and buried into his thick hair. She moaned against him and he continued to attack her lips feverishly.

Finally they had to pull away for air. He opened his eyes to see that her lips were swollen and her eyes still closed. She was having trouble catching her breath so he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and pulled her into a hug. They stayed that way for almost an hour before she finally got him to get off his butt so they could go home.

He pulled on a fresh shirt and put his boots back on. She followed him as he grabbed what was important and headed down to his bike. On the way out of town he made a quick stop but didn't tell her what he was doing. Just said it was important before he went home. She waited by his bike and he returned not even five minutes later.

He had broken into Lionel's vault and took the vial that held his blood. It wasn't safe here in Metropolis and Lionel wasn't a man to be trusted. He would always remember that. History would only prove that fact over and over. The small vial was in his inside jacket pocket.

Lana wrapped her arms around him and he revved the bike. She held on tight, careful not to squeeze the area he was branded. The entire ride home was amazing. She was pressed firmly against his back and he could feel every inch through his jacket. She was his girl and he was damn lucky. Nothing would get him to screw this up. Not this time.

It wasn't too long before he was pulling up into the farms driveway. He pulled the bike to a stop and turned it off. He helped Lana off and he looked down at his hands nervously.

"It'll be okay. Your parents love you. They will be so happy you're back home." She said.

"I know but I can't even imagine the yelling I'm going to get for just taking off like I did. Stay with me?" He asked.

"I refuse to leave your side," She said with a smile.

He smiled back and took her hand in his. They walked into the house through the kitchen. Martha looked up from her seat at the kitchen table.

"Clark?" She called out when she saw him standing there.

"Mom," He said softly.

Jonathan came rushing in from the living room.

"Dad," He added.

"Clark," Jonathan said relief filled his voice. Both his parents rushed forward and hugged him tightly.

"Clark, honey you're home. We've been so worried," Martha said clutching onto him for dear life.

Lana stood back and watched. When they finally released him they enveloped Lana in the same hug.

"Where did you find him?" Jonathan asked finally letting Lana go. She had to admit, they always made her feel like part of the family.

"I've been in Metropolis. I was looking for someone," He said.

"You couldn't just tell us? We've been worried sick," Jonathan asked.

"I was shot with red kry…meteor rock. I didn't stop to think about your feelings," He said.

He hoped Lana didn't catch his slip but from her look he was sure she did. He would just explain later. Right now his parents were hugging him again. Nothing could have made them happier than that moment. He was home. That was all that mattered. They all knew that.


	19. Coming Home

-1Coming Home

Clark sat on the couch in his living room with Lana and his parents. Martha and Jonathan were so happy to have him home but also upset with him for leaving the way he did. They had no idea what happened. One minute the truck was exploding, the next he was driving off on the bike. Then they learned that he'd been shot in between those two events. They were completely bewildered by what happened.

"Clark, can you please tell us what drove you to run away?" Jonathan asked.

"I wish I could dad," He answered looking to Lana. To cover up his hint, he smiled at her and took her hand in his.

His dad nodded, "Well, whatever reason, we're glad you're home. But let me tell you that you are grounded."

"Dad!" He said shocked. He was a grown man. He couldn't get grounded for going about minding his own

business.

"You took off and hid out in Metropolis. We didn't know what had happened to you. So yeah, you're grounded," Jonathan said.

"We're just glad you're home safe and sound. We just don't want to let you out of our sight," Martha said.

"I know," He said softly.

His parents loved him. But there were times he had to remember that he was living in the past and not in his world. He loved this world, especially at times when he was holding Lana's hand and smiling with his father. He just hoped he wouldn't wake up one day and have this all be a dream. It would crush him.

"I should be getting home," Lana said.

"I'll take you home," He said standing.

"But you're grounded," Lana said with a smile.

"He can take you home. But he'll be coming straight home afterwards," Jonathan said.

"Yes sir," He answered.

With a smile he led Lana out to the truck and opened the door for her. She climbed into the passenger seat. He rushed around to the drivers seat and jumped in. He looked over to her to her and leaned back in the seat.

"What?" She asked.

"Thank you. For coming after me and not giving up on me," He said with a small smile.

"Clark, I love you. I would never give up on you," She said. She reached over and cupped his cheek.

His smile grew and he took her hand in his. He gave it a gentle squeeze before letting it go so he could start the truck. The ride to Chloe's house was quiet. But it was a peaceful quiet.

He had made a point to go back to the caves and get everything sorted out with Jor-El. It was a hard battle but in the end Jor-El had released him from his bond and removed his brand. But Jor-El had made it clear that he would be back for him and he would get him to see his true destiny and not the future he knew to be true.

The school year had started back up. He was hardly on talking terms with Chloe. Pete was on Chloe's side. But things with Lana were great. She knew a lot about him and he didn't regret telling her any of it. They would sit in the loft and talk. She would even knock things over just so he would catch it. She was amazed by his super speed. And the thought of being able to do more, she just couldn't believe it. Super speed was one thing but other abilities on top of that, was just unbelievable.

So to say that everything was perfect would be hitting the nail on the head. He couldn't be more happier than how he was at that moment. But of course like all other things, when life is perfect something had to happen to have it come crashing down. It was only a matter of time.

The final bell rang and Clark rushed to Lana's locker to meet her. Since Chloe and Pete weren't on talking terms with him, he literally spent every second he had with Lana. Not that she minded considering he'd been gone for months. She saw it as making up for lost time.

"Hey, handsome," She said reaching her locker. She opened up the metal door and dropped her books inside.

"Hey beautiful. Guess what," He said with his famous Kent smile.

"What?" She asked with a smile that caused her nose to crinkle. His stomach did butterflies.

"Dad said I could spend the afternoon with you today. Sort of a free day from being grounded," He said.

"That's great. I planned on going to the pool later. You can keep me company," She said. The thought of seeing her in a bathing suit and all wet was a turn on.

"I wouldn't miss it," He said taking her books that she pulled out of her locker.

He draped one arm across her shoulders and walked her out to her jeep. He was surprised to hear that she bought a car during the summer but when it proved to be her means of getting to his house, he didn't mind at all.

They reached her car and he opened the door for her. She smiled and climbed in behind the steering wheel. He closed the door and walked around to the other side to get in. Before they pulled off someone tapped on Lana's window. Clark looked over and saw some guy saying hi. Lana smiled and said hi back before pulling off.

"Looks like you've got an admirer," He said looking back and trying to get another look at the guy. For some reason he had a bad feeling about him.

"Well he's just out of luck," She said.

"Oh! And why's that?" He teased.

"Because I have this amazing boyfriend that no one can compete with," She answered.

He smiled and leaned back into his seat. She pulled up to the Talon and parked her jeep behind it. She turned her car off and they got out. When they walked into the Talon it was packed full. They grabbed a booth and pulled out their homework. Sooner they got done the more one on one time they would have.

But as their luck turned out she ended up having to go help on the floor. So he finished his homework and looked over hers. Marking what math questions she'd need to work on. Of course it wasn't many considering she was extremely smart. Second in the class, him being the first.

It finally slowed down and they headed to the pool. Lana had her suit but he didn't so he stripped to his boxers. He dived in after her and chased her around the pool. She couldn't stop laughing as he kept beating her at Marco polo. He'd cover his eyes but use his x-ray vision to find her.

Around the eighth round he noticed someone at the bottom of the pool. Lana was floating right above them. Before he could call out that person grabbed her ankle and pulled her under. He slipped into super speed and rushed to her side. He pulled Lana out of his grip and noticed that it was the guy from earlier, in the school parking lot.

He carried Lana to the surface and sped her over to the side. She coughed up water and brushed her hair from out of her face.

"You're okay. I've got you," He said pushing her out of the water.

He heard a shot and turned to see blood rise in the water. A second later a meteor rock splashed into the pool. He jumped out quickly and looked up to see who had fired the gun. He slipped back into his x-ray vision but the person was already gone. He turned his attention back to Lana who was still coughing.

The next day he made sure Lana got to class safely before going to hunt down Chloe and Pete. Sure they had their differences at the moment but he was going to their help. He found them both in the Torch office.

"Clark," Pete said noticing him first. Chloe looked up from her computer but didn't say anything.

"Pete, Chloe. I need your help," He said.

"Oh so now you come running to me. What makes you think I'm going to help you?" Chloe asked.

He could hear the hurt in her voice. She was still really upset with him for how he treated her in Metropolis. And of course, Pete being the "secret admirer" he was on her side.

"Lana was attacked last night at the pool. She was saved by a rifle wielding commando," He explained.

"I'm glad she's okay," Chloe said.

"Me too. I'm glad I was there to pull her out but what concerns me is that the shooter tossed a meteor rock into the pool with the word 'freak' written on it. I think we have a serial killer," He said.

"So naturally you come running to me for help," Chloe said.

"Look, I know you're still upset with me and I'm sorry for how I acted. But please, this is for Lana. Someone tried to kill her. I need to make sure she's safe from this shooter," He said.

"Alright. I'll help but don't think I've forgiven you just yet," She said.

He nodded and walked over to her side of the desk. She began pulling up files on her computer and getting to work. The day passed quickly and when a teacher stopped in to retrieve Clark, Chloe chipped in saying he was working for the Talon on a special edition.

"So I'm working for the Torch again?" He asked.

"It was never clear who's idea it was for you to quit. I'd like to say I'm busy with my column for the Daily Planet but truth is I do miss having you around. Even if we're not on the same terms right now," Chloe said with a smile.

After the day was over Clark rode with Lana to the Talon. He wasn't letting her out of his sight. He pulled out the year book and found out who Jake's friend was. Van, the military brat in their class. Something wanted to click in his brain but before he could figure it out Chloe interrupted his train of thought.

"We can rule out the yoga masters theory. My connection at the coronor's office hooked me up. You won't see this in the official report," She said pulling out some photos. Each one held a snap shot of the gills behind his ears.

"That's disgusting," Lana said under her breath.

"I find the bullet hole more disturbing," He said a little hurt by her comment.

What would she say when she found out he was an alien. There was no point in wondering 'if' she found out. He knew she would find out.

"Forgive me if I don't have more sympathy for the guy who tried to kill me. Thankfully that shooter was there when he was," Lana said.

"I was there. I wouldn't have let anything happen to you," He said.

"I know. But it's comforting to know that someone else is out there protecting us from the meteor freaks," She said.

"Killing someone isn't being a hero. There's still a killer," He said.

There was always another way to resolve a conflict. Killing was never the answer. He knew that for a fact and had enforced it for his entire life.

The next day at school he hunted down Van. He found him near his locker with a ear piece in.

"Van!" He called out running up to him. Then he briefly introduced himself. "Clark Kent."

"Hi," Van said looking over at him.

"Sorry to hear about your friend," He said.

"Thanks. Jake was always a bit girl crazy but I never thought he'd hurt someone," Van said turning to open his locker. Van noticed him looking down at the electrical device attached to his pants. "Police Scanner. I just want to hear when they catch Jakes' killer."

He nodded and connected the dots. He was waiting to hear if they caught him so he could get the dodge out of town in time. He couldn't tip his hand in knowing that Van killed Jake. He would just have to keep a close eye on him.

"What do you think about this shooter?" He asked.

"I think he's a good guy. Not many people around here to take out the meteor freaks. The whole city is infected and needs to be cleaned out," Van answered. Clark simply nodded. Van slammed his locker door shut. "Look I need to go."

Clark watched as Van rushed down the hallway. Then Clark rushed to meet Lana at her classroom so he could walk her to her next class. He smiled when she walked out and he took her books from her. She smiled softly and walked with him to her locker.

"Clark, I'm sorry about last night. I know you're upset about this guy going around shooting these meteor fre…"She stopped herself from finishing what she was saying, "infected. Meteor infected."

He looked over at her and realized that she thought he was upset not only because of the shooter but also because he was killing off meteor freaks and that he was 'one of them'. She thought he was taking offense of her dislike of meteor freaks.

"Lana, its okay. You've been attacked by so many that its okay for you to hate them," He said. She opened her locker and traded out books.

"I know but my boyfriend also happens to be among the weird abilities society," She said before closing her locker.

He smiled softly and pulled her into a hug, "It's okay. You still love me and that's all that matters. You can call me a freak if you want."

She smiled and looked up at him, "You're not a freak. But you are freakishly good at kissing me breathless."

His smile dominated his face as he leaned down and captured her lips. He pulled her lower lips between his and sucked them gently. He pulled back slightly and grazed his teeth over her upper lip. Someone coughed and they jumped apart afraid that a teacher had busted them.

"Clark, I found some stuff out," Chloe said.

She looked away from the two and headed to the Torch office. He released Lana from his hold on her and walked her to her next class. He gave her a quick peck and watched as she made it to her seat. He turned and rushed over to the Torch office.

"What have you got Chloe," He said bursting through the doors.

"That 'freak' rock hasn't been the only one. There was a mechanic gunned down two weeks ago. I kept a file on him because I believed he could stretch over a fair amount of distance after I saw him drop a wrench under my car and reached for it. It was a few feet away from him. But unlike Jake, he never went psycho." Chloe said handing him a folder.

He flipped through the papers, "So Lana's hero isn't a hero. He's hunting them."

"Smallville's own version of a hate crime. But why?" Chloe asked.

He tossed the folder down and leaned against the desk, "Revenge. It's Van."

"What brings you to that conclusion?" Chloe asked. He tapped into what he could remember.

"Van's father was military and was killed. By Tina Greer when she pretended to be Whitney. He was the officer that came to inform Whitney's mom that he died in action. So naturally Van wants to take out as many freaks as he can," He explained hoping he remembered the details right. Some of his memory was crystal clear after having Kal take over while other parts still came as a blank. Today was just something he would never forget.

"Tina's dead so he goes terminator on the rest," Chloe said catching on to his train of thought.

He nodded and decided to go after proof and hints as to who he would go after next. For some reason he could remember who Van tried to kill after he killed Jake. Although he did remember Lana being taken to lure him out. Or something like that. But it wasn't until later tonight. So he still had time to get some evidence.

"Chloe, would you mind walking Lana to her next class. I don't want anything to happen to her while I'm gone," He said.

"I'm not her best friend right now," Chloe said.

"And neither are we but we're getting along just fine," He said with a smile.

She sighed and agreed. He rushed off and found Pete and asked him to come with him to hunt down Van's hunting cabin in the woods. He was sure he'd get answers there.

"My definition of a hike ended about two miles ago," Pete called out from behind him.

"It's just up the way a little further," He called back.

Sure enough they reached the cabin only minutes later. It was a quick search considering the cabin only had two rooms. When Pete was looking he broke the lock on the only door and opened it up. Inside was the word 'freak' written on the walls along with flyers hanging on the wall. A few had x's through them. Those were the ones already dead. The only one not dead as far as he knew was Lex Luthor.

"Pete call the cops. I've got to warn Lex," He said rushing past Pete and out into the woods.

When Pete wasn't looking he slipped into super speed and took off for Metropolis. Lex would be at Luthorcorp since he was working there again. Something about defeating the beast from the inside. He just hoped he got to Lex in time.

He noticed the bullet breaking through the air heading straight towards the back of Lex's head. He reached forward and grabbed the bullet before spinning and pulling Lex to the ground.

"Lex look out!" He and Lex slammed to the ground and another bullet crashed through the window on his car leaving glass to rain down on them.

"Clark?" Lex asked.

He looked around and noticed Van up in a neighboring building's window. Lex's people rushed over so he moved to go after Van. He sped off around the building and went to stop Van at the doorway out. Van crashed right into him and toppled over, his backpack spilling out. A meteor rock rolled near him and he immediately doubled over. It was only seconds more before he was to weak to stay on his knees. He toppled over.

Van stood over him and held a meteor rock over his chest. "You're one of them. I saw you catch that bullet. So what are you, hmm, a bullet proof freak? These rocks make you sick…" Van said laying one on his chest and noticing how much sicker he got.

When sirens filled the street behind them, Van took off. He rolled over getting the rock off his chest. After a few attempts he was able to crawl away until the effects wore off on him. He made his way to the Luthorcorp building and saw Lex with his body guards inside.

"Lex," He called out walking up the stairs. Lex's body guards moved in tighter around him for protection.

"It's alright. He's with me," Lex said breaking out from the circle. "How'd you know someone was going to try and kill me?" They moved over to where people wouldn't hear their conversation.

"It's the same person who shot Lana's attacker," He answered.

"And of course if Lana's involved, Clark Kent pulls on his tights," Lex said with a chuckle.

Clark did a double take and wondered if he realized his joke. He shook his head and disregarded the thought. This Lex knew nothing of Superman.

"Van had a hit list and you were next on it," He explained.

"Why did he pick me?" Lex asked.

"I don't know. But it's obvious that he's crazy," He said.

The next day he made sure that either Pete or Chloe were with Lana while he went out searching for Van. He couldn't find him anywhere so he headed back to the Talon. The lights were out when he got there which was odd. It was a bit early for the Talon to be closed, especially on a Saturday.

"Lana!" He called out walking inside.

The doors hadn't even been locked. He got a horrible feeling that this was a trap but if Lana was in danger then he was going in. He slipped into X-ray vision and noticed two people towards the back. One was tied up on the floor, the other held a gun.

He rushed forward when the lights were tossed on. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the gun pointed to Lana's head. There would be no chance for him to catch the bullet in time.

"I don't know how you did it. But I know you're not fast enough to catch a bullet this close to someone," Van said. Lana closed her eyes and fought back a sob.

"Leave Lana out of this. She's not a meteor freak. Just don't hurt her," He said holding his hand out.

"No she's worse. She's a meteor freak lover. After all she claims to love you but does she know what you can do?" Van asked and pushed the gun at her. She winced and tried to pull away.

"Just untie her and let her go," He said holding his hands out. He was tempted to shoot Van with his heat vision but Van might still fire the gun and there would be nothing he could do to save her.

"No, I think I'm going to let her watch you die. You see, I made special bullets," With that Van pointed the gun towards him and fired.

He went to catch the bullet but it went through his hand and into his chest. He fell backwards and rolled on the floor in agony. It was a kryptonite bullet and it was killing him. He didn't notice Van leave, or notice that Lana had kicked her way out of her restraints. She rolled him over on his back and ripped open his shirt. He was trying to breath but he was dying.

"Oh god, Clark!" Lana said.

She rushed to the kitchen and came back with some pliers. He couldn't tell what it was since his vision had blurred. It was only a matter of seconds before he blacked out.

Lana pried the bullet from his chest and tossed it away from him. She went to pull his shirt off to stop the bleeding when she noticed his skin immediately patch itself. His wound had healed right before her eyes. Within seconds Clark was moaning and opening his eyes again.

"Lana?" He called her name when he saw her leaning over him wide eyed and her jaw slacked.

"Clark…care to explain why you don't have a bullet wound anymore?" She asked.

He looked down and saw the healed skin and dried blood.

"Umm…well Lana….it's hard to explain," He said, his strength returning.

"I'd also like to know what happened to your scar," She said.

It wasn't hard to miss his smooth chest that was lacking that horrible brand he had only days before.

"I had it removed," He answered.

"How?" She asked completely shocked to her core.

"It's a long story and I'm not sure how to explain it right now. But I need to go after Van," He said.

"There's no need. I heard sirens out behind the Talon. I think sheriff Adams got him," She said reaching out and softly touching his chest. He leaned his head back and sighed. He looked towards the back door and looked through it with his x-ray vision. Sure enough Van was being loaded into the back seat of the vehicle.

"I'm just glad you're safe," He said with a small breath.

"Me too," She said finally smiling down at him.

He had managed to avoid Lana's questions as the cops and paramedics rushed inside. He was somehow able to get them to believe that Van had missed him and that he was okay. Lana had backed up his story. But she wasn't giving up on her questions. She had seen him heal with her own eyes. When she drove up his drive way he wiped the grease from his hands and walked over to her car. She got out and closed the door behind her.

"Lana hey," He said.

"Hey yourself," She said digging her hands into her pockets.

"I'm guessing you came for answers," He said looking down at the rag in his hands.

"Well, I came to see my amazing boyfriend, but yeah, that would be nice," She said.

"I guess you could say I'm bulletproof. Except for meteor rock bullets," He said.

"That makes sense. All the times you've been there for me," She said softly.

"Yeah. Meteor Rocks are my only weakness. I have skin like steel. Nothing can hurt me," He said.

She reached out and softly touched his chest.

"But your scar?" She asked.

"I was branded by my biological father," He said. What more could he say. It was the truth but hard to believe.

"What happened to it?" She asked.

"It eventually healed. It just took a bit longer than that bullet wound," He explained.

She moved her hand up to his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"You're amazing and I don't care what all you can do. You're still Clark Kent and I love you," She said.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled, "You don't know how happy that makes me to hear that."

"So was that your other ability you warned me about?" She asked.

He was caught. He could say yes and then have her catch him doing something else or tell her the truth. It was all about telling the truth but he didn't know how she would handle learning anything more right now.

"Looks like you'll have to wait and see," He said in a teasing manner.

"Ooo, the mystery of Clark Kent," She teased back. "It doesn't matter if you do. I'll still love you the same." She said into his chest.

He didn't answer her but simply held her tighter.


	20. Whisper

-1Whisper

"Lex Luthor," The man was lead in by security. He stood tall, his dark hair slicked back. He was dressed in a black suit and carried a leather briefcase.

"You're late," Lex said from behind his desk.

"Yes, I was on my way back from Africa. Seems the weather held me back," the man said walking up to his desk.

"Then I suggest you make up for time and tell me why we needed to meet," Lex said folding his hands together.

"Our business is about Clark Kent. A good friend of yours, I've heard," He said.

"What about Clark?" Lex asked.

"Well Mr. Luthor, there is more to Clark Kent than meets the eye. I have information in which you will find very interesting," He said.

"What information?" Lex asked.

"The kind of information you will find hard to believe but it will give you the edge you need over your father," He said.

"You're not convincing me, nor sparking an interest. Everyone knows I'm out to knock my father from his throne. You need more than words," Lex said.

"Then let me show you," He said. He pulled a disc from his briefcase and handed it to Lex. Helen chose that moment to walk in.

"Lex, who's our guest?" She asked.

"Dr. Luthor, it's a pleasure," He said holding his hand out. She shook it and took note of how cold his hand was to the touch. "If you don't mind this business is between your husband and I."

"I have no secrets from my wife. Anything you have to show me, you can show her," Lex said.

His guest stood quiet for a minute before smiling and nodding. Lex slipped the disc into his computer and waited while it loaded. Helen made her way to Lex's side and watched as he pushed play for the video. What she saw was amazing but she already knew what she was going to see if it involved Clark. Lex however couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"This is Clark Kent?" Lex asked pausing the video at the only frame he could make out the face. Even then it was too blurry to tell.

"It is," He answered.

"Clark, son, are you okay?" Jonathan asked walking into the barn.

Clark had disappeared onto the farm and busied himself with chores. Jonathan and Martha started to worry about him. A lot had happened lately. From him running away to Metropolis, to having told Lana mostly the truth, and then with all the meteor infected running around. Clark had his hands full but for him to work even more with farm chores, something had to be bothering him. Jonathan found him tossing hay from the barrel to its spot in the barn.

"Clark?" Jonathan asked again. Clark turned and looked at his father with a small smile.

"Hey dad," He said.

"You okay?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"You just seem off lately. Did something happen?" Jonathan asked. He tossed the last bale of hay and brushed off his hands.

"I'm fine dad. I just have a lot on my mind," He answered.

"What is it son?" Jonathan asked worried.

Normally if something bothered Clark he would come straight to them. But instead he had buried himself in farm chores. He still couldn't believe that this Clark was an adult and didn't need his father anymore. This Clark was used to burying his problems with work.

"Its just…I feel like something's off," He said running his hand through his hair.

"Off?" Jonathan asked walking up to his son.

"It's not like I'm forgetting something. I feel that way all the time, but everything seems off. Like it doesn't belong," He said trying to explain.

"Well, you have changed a lot. Maybe what you think you should recognize isn't there anymore because you've changed it," Jonathan tried to help him understand but even he didn't get it.

"I know," He said pausing and thinking, "Maybe I am just forgetting something."

"Perhaps its that you've forgotten your mothers birthday this weekend," Jonathan suggested.

Clark smiled and shook his head, "That's probably it. I'll go into town today and pick her out something."

"You've got money?" Jonathan asked going for his wallet.

"Yeah dad. I've been saving my allowance," He said.

"What for?" Jonathan asked with a chuckle.

"So I can take Lana out for a nice dinner," He answered.

"Ah, I understand. I used to work myself to death so I could take your mother out. Have you talked to Lana?" Jonathan asked.

"We talk but I want her to have a normal relationship," He said.

"Don't worry about it Clark. If she does love you then you have nothing to worry about. She'll understand. Seems that you need to talk to her about having a normal relationship. For your mother and I, we think she's happy with you just the way it is," Jonathan said.

"Thanks dad. You're probably right. Like always," He said with a chuckle.

"It's nice to know you still need your fathers advice," Jonathan said placing his hand on Clark's shoulder.

"I'll always need you dad," He said. Jonathan gave his shoulder a squeeze and smiled.

He made his way into to town to look for a birthday gift. He came across the jewelry store and looked into the window. He saw a pair of earrings that his mother would just love. He looked at the price tag and smiled. He had just enough to get them.

"Looking for something special?" Lana asked walking up beside him. He had already felt her presence as she walked down the sidewalk.

"My mom's birthday is coming up," He answered looking over to her and greeting her with a smile.

Lana looked into the window and saw the pair of earrings he was looking at.

"She'll love them," She said smiling back to him.

"Want to come in with?" He asked offering her his hand.

"I would love to," She answered taking his hand.

He lead her inside and up to the counter. She looked through the display while the clerk brought him some choices to look at. He noticed a bracelet that caught her eye. The clerk laid out a velvet box and he opened it. Clark immediately doubled over and took a step back. Lana looked over to see what had caused Clark to pull away and noticed the kryptonite earrings.

As she reached to close the box a high pitched shrill filled the store. She clamped her hands over her ears and fell to the floor next to Clark. He noticed a man walk in with a gun. A second later the glass cases exploded. He pulled Lana into his chest to shield her from the glass. He looked to the gunner and shot bolts of fire from his eyes towards the gun. The first two bolts hit and the man dropped his gun. The second bolts reflected off of the kryptonite earrings that had been tossed into the air by the exploding glass. The light shined into his eyes and blinded him. He moved to cover his eyes and held in a cry of pain. The shrill stopped and he felt Lana's hands on his shoulders.

"Clark? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Lana? It's my eyes. I can't see," He said moving his hands hoping to see her beautiful face but all he saw was black.

He sat on the couch and listened to his parents argue. Jonathan was upset that his powers had hurt him. Martha wanted him to see a doctor but Jonathan didn't trust any of them. The arguing continued for minutes until a knock came at the back door.

"Helen, what a pleasant surprise. Please come in," Martha said.

"Thank you Mrs. Kent. I wish I could say I was here to say hello but I'm afraid not," Helen said walking in.

"What is it Helen?" Jonathan asked.

"A man visited Lex today. He showed my husband a very interesting video of Clark using his super speed. Clark can't be made out directly but the man knew it was Clark," Helen said.

"How did this man get that video?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know but it peeked Lex's interest," Helen warned.

"Don't worry about Lex. I'll deal with him. Thanks for the warning Helen," Clark said from the couch.

He could feel their looks. His father wouldn't agree but Clark had hope for Lex. The downfall of their friendship had been the fact that Lex knew he was keeping something big from him. It had strained their friendship since they couldn't trust each other. Maybe this time would be different, if he felt it was a risk worth taking.

The next morning Pete helped Clark walk to his locker. Jonathan and Martha weren't too happy that he had still wanted to go to school even though it was dangerous. If he wasn't careful he could walk through a wall. He had joked about it but he knew it was possible.

"Everyone's staring, aren't they?" He asked Pete who was leading him by the arm.

"They're just digging your cool shades," Pete said. They reached his locker and Pete opened the lock for him. "I've been on the up with this combination since Kindergarten," Pete joked. It cracked a smile out of him. Pete handed him his books and he felt her approach. A huge smile lit his face.

"Clark. You're back sooner than I thought," Lana said joining them.

"I swear he knew you were there before you said his name. His face lit up like a Christmas tree," Pete said laughing. Lana smiled and reached out to touch his shoulder.

"It's nothing heroic Lana," He said.

"Well I'm here for you in case Pete gets tired of best friend duties," She said with a smile.

"Actually, I haven't been hanging with Clark much lately so I don't mind. Gives us time to catch up. You know talk about football and babes," Pete said.

"Clark!" Lana said slapping his arm.

Pete laughed and Clark couldn't help but chuckle. Lana joined in on the joke. Pete slammed the locker door and he winced from the loudness. Suddenly everything was intense. He dropped his books and covered his ears. Lana grabbed his bicep and called out his name but everything was too loud. For a second it died but then he picked up Chloe's voice over the crowd.

"Do you hear that? It's Chloe," He said.

"Chloe's not here," Pete said.

The noise level rose and Clark focused on Chloe's conversation. She was talking to Lionel Luthor about him of all things. Lionel was having Chloe spy on him and Chloe was refusing to work for him anymore. Lionel responded by treating her column. It was how she got it in the first place. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He continued to listen until the bell rang. He doubled over and covered his ears again. Lana ran her hand through his hair and called out his name softly.

"Something's wrong. I need to get home," He said.

"I'll take you," Lana said looking to Pete. Pete nodded and watched as Lana led Clark to the exit.

"These sounds hit you all at once?" Jonathan asked as he helped Clark up the stairs to the loft. Lana took his hand and helped him to the couch.

"It was like someone blasted a stereo in my ear. I couldn't make out all the sounds but then I heard Chloe," He said sitting. He felt the couch shift next to him and figured that Lana joined him.

"Has this happened before?" Jonathan asked hoping Clark got the hint.

"Exactly like this," He answered with a smile, "I just need to teach myself how to control it."

"We're here to help if you need it honey," Martha said. He could hear his mothers smile.

"Thanks, but I just want to relax and get rid of this headache," He said leaning back into the couch.

"Alright, we'll leave you two alone," Jonathan said. A few seconds later he heard their footsteps on the stairs. He felt fingers run through his hair and he smiled.

"So this has happened before?" She asked.

"Yeah," He answered softly.

"How?" She asked.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" He asked.

"I want to know you Clark, and you've been honest about everything so far. I'll admit its hard to believe everything that you can and you can do more. I can't believe that the meteor rocks could do all this to one person," She said.

"I have been honest because I don't want to push you away. But, I need to be honest about something else," He said.

She laced her fingers with his, "What is it?"

"The meteor rocks didn't do this to me. I was born like this," He said.

She sat there for a minute and the silence was killing him. He couldn't see her reaction, couldn't get a read on her emotions. He had no idea what she was thinking but she continued to hold his hand.

"You were born able to run really fast, and have nothing hurt you?" She asked eventually.

"And other stuff," He added.

"Like what?" She asked.

He sat for a moment and thought of the best way to tell her. He'd keep the x-ray vision to himself and the flying. But his heat vision had done this to him which kicked in his super hearing. He had to explain it the way it was.

"I can shoot fire from my eyes. When we were in the jewelry store, I used that ability to get the man to drop the gun. It worked but some of my heat vision was reflected back into my eyes and blinded me. My body is compensating for the lose of sight with enhanced hearing," He explained. Once he was done he held his breath for Lana's response. Again it was silent and her hand slipped from his.

"So let me get this straight. You were born like this. You're invincible, super fast, shoot fire from your eyes, and now super hearing. How is it possible?" She asked.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked.

She was quiet for a moment and he listened to her breathing. It was rapid and deep. She was thinking but she was also a freaked out. "I don't know. Have you being meteor infected is one thing but you were born like this. And it seems like everyday I find out about another ability. How many more times am I going to find out about another ability?" She asked.

"There's one more you should know about that I have a feeling you'll find out about anyway," He said. She waited for him to tell her, "I have super human strength."

"How strong?" She asked her voice shaking.

"I can bench press the tractor," He answered.

"Oh," She said.

He felt her weight leave the couch as she stood up. He felt bad that he was keeping the rest from her but she was already freaking out. Telling her he could fly, and see through things, not to mention he could blow a house away if he wanted to, it would just terrify her to the point that he would lose her. If he told her he was an alien he was positive he would lose her.

"I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore," He said softly, his heart breaking with those words.

But he had been honest this time around and he was living the outcome. Was it so much worse than lying? He'd find out.

"I just need to think," She said softly.

She didn't say she still wanted to be with him but she didn't say that she didn't. He nodded and listed as she headed down the loft stairs and to her car. He focused on her breathing as she drove down the driveway and out onto the street.

"You look tired. I'm concerned about you," Martha said. Clark's attention was drawn to his parents.

"We're barely making ends meet as it is. We can't afford extra help," Jonathan said.

"It won't help if you wind up in a hospital bed," Martha said.

"I'll be alright, I just need….need to catch my breath," Jonathan said.

He could hear the deep, quick breaths his father was taking in. He was worried about his heart. If his dad was killing himself with work then he needed to do something. He couldn't lose his father again. Not like that.

"You and Clark both. You think you're supermen who can do everything alone, but you can't anymore. You need to start relying on people, and so does he," Martha said. He heard the kitchen chair scrap against the floor and his mother stomp off upstairs.

His fears were confirmed. His father had a bad heart and it was going to kill him like before. His mother was so worried. Afraid she was going to lose both the men in her life. He tuned out all noise and moved his way through the loft and down the stairs. He needed to figure out how to control his hearing and get his sight back. Then he could straighten everything else out in in his life.

He heard a car pull up and then a door slam shut. He waited a few seconds before someone called out his name. It was the last person he wanted to talk to at the moment.

"Chloe."

"Hi," She said walking up to him. He felt her arm on his shoulder, "Look, as much as I try and avoid unbearable clichés, if you need anything at all -"

He cut her off by pulling away, "I'll manage."

He walked away from her and felt his way to the post, "You didn't come all the way out here to check out the blind guy."

"Actually, I'm on something of a mission. Have you seen Pete?" She asked. He heard her curse, "I'm sorry. I didn't -"

"I haven't seen Pete," He said cutting her off again. He didn't want to hear her apologies.

"Okay. We we're just supposed to meet this morning and double team on my Daily Planet column," She explained.

"The column Lionel Luthor helped you get?" He asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean my ears don't work. I overheard you talking to him. What has he been having you dig up on me?" He asked turning to her so she could see the anger and hurt on his face. He thought they were past this but apparently not.

"Nothing he didn't already know," She answered.

"Then what is he sharing with you?" He asked.

"Nothing. Believe it or not, Clark, I was trying to help you," She said. He could hear her toss up her arms and sigh in frustration.

"By spying on me?" He asked.

"No, by trying to understand why he's so intrigued with you," She said.

"And if the Torch got new computers, or you made a name for yourself, that's okay too," He shouted. "After accusing me of keeping secrets, how could you do this to me?"

"I was…he just…he caught me at an especially bad time and I caved. I'm trying to get out of it , but when people like Lionel Luthor have you they don't want to let go," She explained. He stood for a second and thought of what to say. He understood her position but he couldn't believe that she would betray him like that. She didn't wait for what he had to say. "I thought that you of all people would understand doing something stupid in a moment of weakness but I guess I was wrong," She said. He could hear the tears in her voice but he didn't say anything. She stormed off to her car and left.

He moved out onto the farm and found a quiet spot to sit on the fence and think. After a long while he heard a car pull up and a door close.

"Clark," It was Pete.

He jumped down from the fence and smiled in the direction he heard his best friends voice.

"Your parents are ready to start gluing your picture to milk cartons," Pete said walking up to him.

"I didn't mean to scare them. I couldn't take all the noise," He said. A second later he picked up another sound. It sounded like a truck but he was sure about it. "Did someone follow you?" He asked.

"No. Why?" Pete asked.

The noise level grew and Clark covered his ears. He felt Pete touch his arm but a second later a high pitch shrill filled his ears and Pete wasn't touching him anymore. He recognized the shrill as the same one from the store.

"Pete!?" He called out. No one answered him. Then he heard the truck pull away and speed off. "PETE!? Answer me!" He called out again. Pete was gone.

He listened in on his parents talking to the sheriff. Then Pete's mother was there and telling them about the threat on Pete's life. If he didn't get his new ability under control then he wouldn't be able to find Pete. He moved down the stairs and turned on everything. The noise was intense but he found the radio and tried to focus it on a channel and hear it over all the noise. He wasn't having any luck. Out of frustration he tossed the radio aside and heard it shatter into pieces.

"Clark! What's going on?" Martha asked. His parents moved about the barn and turned everything off so they could hear him.

"I'm trying to focus my hearing," He answered.

"I take it you're not having much luck," Jonathan said.

"If I don't get a handle on this I can't save Pete," He said.

"Clark, Judge Ross was at the house," Jonathan said.

"I know. Dad, I heard," He said. "Playing chicken with the kidnappers is not a good idea. They're gonna kill Pete. I've gotta focus. Help me."

"Alright. Let's get to work then," Jonathan said. Not long after the barn was filled with noise again.

"Focus on your fathers voice!" Martha shouted over the noise.

He listened closer. After a minute he was able to pull apart each sound and identify it. Then he heard his fathers voice, barely a whisper. "Clark, focus on my voice. Son, listen to me." He turned to his father and smiled. "Can you hear me?" Jonathan asked. He nodded. "Good," Jonathan answered.

His father drove them to the Talon so he could get an update on Pete. He waited in the car. He heard the door open and then close.

"Wow, dad that was fast," He said.

"It me. You're dad told me you were out here," Lana said.

His heart skipped a beat at hearing her voice. He was pretty sure he wouldn't hear from her for awhile. "Lana," He said. He didn't really know what else to say.

"Clark, I'm sorry how I acted back at the barn. I was just overwhelmed," She explained.

"It's okay. I don't blame you," He said.

"You knew I was going to react that way. That's why you told me the truth in pieces," She said.

"Yeah. I had a feeling if I told you everything at once you would never want to see me again. Think I'm some huge freak," He said.

"But you're not a freak. You were born this way and I've seen the good you've done with your abilities," She said.

"I try," He replied.

"I'm one lucky girlfriend to have an amazing boyfriend like you," She said taking his hand in hers.

He smiled like there was no tomorrow, "You're okay with this? I mean, I want you to have a normal relationship."

"If I wanted normal I wouldn't be dating a guy that can shoot fire from his eyes," She joked.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and felt her lean over. He continued to smile until he felt her lips on his. He reached up and cupped her cheek, slowly rubbing the pad of his thumb against her cheek bone. She broke away for air but didn't move far.

He felt her lean forward again and as their lips were about to lock together in another kiss he heard the same sound from when Pete was taken. He pulled back and tried to focus. He slipped his hand from Lana's and jumped out of the truck.

"Clark, what is it?" Lana asked closing the truck door behind her as she jumped out as well.

"It's the same sound I heard when they took Pete. Hurry, get my dad," He said.

He heard Lana run inside the Talon. The sound he was focused on stopped in front of him. He walked forward until he felt the cool of metal. He pulled himself onto the back of the truck and felt the vehicle start moving.

After a while he felt the truck slow down to a stop. He waited for the driver to walk away before he jumped off. He managed to find his way over to the wall and began to call out Pete's name.

"Clark! HELP!" Pete shouted.

"Pete!" He called out.

He felt his way over to the door and kicked it in. He felt his way around and listened but he couldn't hear Pete anymore. He heard someone walk up. "Pete?" He called out but no one answered.

He then heard someone start up a blow torch. He felt his glasses being ripped away from his face and the heat against his eyes. He fell backwards and covered his eyes with his hands. The pain was searing through his face. It hurt just as bad as in the jewelry store. He moved his hands away and slowly his vision cleared. Cleared as in he could see his surroundings. Everything was blurry but he could see.

He jumped to his feet and did a quick search of the building but Pete was no where to be found. He thought for a moment and realized that all of this was familiar. Everything was playing out like it did before. He smiled and super sped to the auto wreck. He knew Pete would be brought there eventually and he could save Pete before it was too late.

He didn't wait long before he noticed two blurry objects move towards the machinery. Pete was unconscious and tossed over his kidnappers shoulder. He waited for Pete to be tossed into a trunk and his captor to walk off. The machinery was turned on and the captor walked away. He rushed forward and ripped open the trunk of the car. He grabbed Pete and pulled him out of the car and tossed him over his own shoulder.

He followed Pete's kidnapper and saw him walking back towards the tow truck. He ran and knocked the guy out without him seeing a thing. He tossed him over his shoulder as well and carried both guys back into town. He dropped the kidnapper off at the police station and had some officers take Pete to the hospital. The call was also made to Pete's mother and the hearing went off without a problem. The robber was going to be behind bars.

The next day Pete was having coffee with him at the Torch. He'd come out to town to get some glasses to see with till his eyes were finally healed and to pick up something else. They were chatting about football when Chloe walked up.

"Hey guys," She said.

"Hey, Chloe," Pete said. "I'm ready for my big Torch interview."

"Not today, Pete," She said then turning to Clark, "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Pete reached out and grabbed her arm before she could walk off, "What's wrong?"

"I just lost my Daily Planet column," She said.

"What?" He asked.

"They didn't explain why on the pink slip. To top it off, my dad was laid off from Luthorcorp this morning," She said.

"Why would Lionel fire your dad? He's done a great job there for years," Pete said.

"It wasn't Lionel. You should ask Lex," Chloe said. He looked down at his hands. He needed to talk to Lex anyway this just gave him a reason to go on over.

"Clark. I heard about your miraculous recovery," Lex said walking into his office where he was sitting and waiting.

"I'm a fast healer. Some heat broke up the scar tissue so I could see again. I'm going to need glasses for awhile," He said standing from the couch.

"Well I'm glad you're doing better. It's not everyday we see you hurt," Lex said folding his arms across his chest. Lex was dropping hints that he knew his secret.

"I just take care of myself. I came to ask you why you fired Chloe's dad," He said walking over. He was treading softly.

"His performance was seriously lacking," Lex explained before going to the bar.

"He's worked for the company for years. This could ruin Chloe's family," He said following.

"I understand. But I found out Chloe was working for my father trying to get information about you. Why would my father hire your best friend to spy on you? Some big secret?" Lex asked.

"I don't know. I just found out what Chloe's been doing. But there's nothing to find out," He lied.

"You know, Clark. You're like a brother to me. The only real friend I've ever had. Just be honest with me," Lex said.

He looked Lex in the eyes and tried to get a reading on him. It believed he could trust Lex, "With everything that's happened with Chloe, I'm not ready to open up to anyone. I want to keep my secret a secret for now."

But he wasn't going to tell Lex just yet. He wanted to see how Lex would play this out. Someone had given him proof so how would Lex handle it?

"I trust you'll tell me some day, Clark. I won't pressure you," Lex replied.

Later that night, he and Lana were sitting in the loft. She was helping him catch up with his homework. He didn't really need her help but he really wanted her around. The scare of losing her had really jolted him. After a few minutes he slammed his math book shut.

"All done," He said.

"Great. I'm glad your eyes are getting better," She said scooting over to him.

"I'm glad I can see you again," He said with a smile. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a box. "I got you something," He said handing the box out to her.

"Clark, you didn't have to get me anything," She said taking it from his hands.

"I saw you eyeing it the other day and I wanted to get you something that's as special as you are," He said.

She opened the box and her eyes grew wide as she saw the bracelet resting inside. It was the very one she'd fallen in love with at the jewelry store.

"Clark, its beautiful," She said pulling it from the box and putting it on her wrist.

It fit perfectly and she smiled up at him. She leaned forward and trapped his head between her palms. She pulled him to her for a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and didn't let her go. Everything was perfect. She knew so much more about him and accepted him. She didn't want normal, she wanted him. It was everything he dreamed of. This time around things were perfect.


End file.
